RIO: Lealtades y Traiciones
by Zir Agron regresa
Summary: La relación amorosa de Blu y Perla dará un gran vuelco al conocer a unos malvados y misteriosos nuevos personajes. Blu se verá en una gran aventura en la cual deberá salvar su relación y rescatar a su familia. Mi segundo fic RIO. MUY DRAMÁTICO. BxJ
1. Introducción

¡Hola a todos!

Soy Zir Agron entrando en acción y cumpliendo mi promesa de presentar una secuela de RIO: Dolor y amor.

Nombre de secuela RIO: Lealtades y traiciones.

Personajes principales: Blu, Perla, Chen, Taylán y María.

Amigos principales de Blu: Rafael, Pedro, Nico, Eva, Lisandro, Sofía y Pablo (estos tres últimos son hijos de Blu y Perla). Habrá otro aliado extra, pero esa será una sorpresa.

Tulio, Linda y Fernando estarán dentro de la historia como personajes secundarios.

Resumen:

Nuestros héroes guacamayos Blu y Perla viven una vida tranquila y llena de lujuria y emociones, todo está perfecto, no podían pedir nada más, tenían salud, amigos, hogar, amor y estaban criando a sus tres hijos…

Pero no todo sale como ellos lo hubieran deseado, pues la relación de Blu y Perla dará un gran vuelco al encontrarse con varios nuevos personajes malvados que intentarán sabotear y arruinar su relación y hacerse con el control de la selva del santuario.

Blu recorrerá ahora una gran aventura llena de peligros, en la cual deberá salvar su relación con el amor de su vida Perla, rescatar a sus hijos y derrotar a tres grandes aves, al mismo tiempo se encontrará con un nuevo aliado quien junto a Blu lucharán por salvar a su familia y rescatar a la selva derrotando estos tres pájaros.

Mauro y su clan tití serán reclutados nuevamente por personajes malvados, sometiendo a la selva a un gran conflicto interno, que en varias ocasiones pondrá en riesgo la vida de nuestros guacamayos.

¿Podrá Blu salvar su relación amorosa con Perla?

Lo sabrán a medida que vaya escribiendo los capítulos.

Descripción personajes:

Blu: guacamayo azul macho.

Perla: guacamaya azul hembra.

Lisandro: hijo de Blu y Perla.

Sofía: hija de Blu y Perla.

Pablo: hijo de Blu y Perla.

Pedro: cardenal de cresta roja, muy buen cantante.

Nico: canario que usa una tapa de refresco como sombrero y arma, muy buen cantante.

Rafael: tucán, tiene 18 hijos (unido a Eva).

Eva: tucán, tiene 18 hijos (unida a Rafael).

Chen: guacamayo azul macho (hijo de Taylán, no biológicamente).

María: guacamaya azul hembra.

Taylán: es un fuerte halcón con gran capacidad visual y auditiva (padre adoptivo de Chen).

Mauro: líder del clan tití.

Marcel: contrabandista.

Armando: ex contrabandista.

Kipo: ex contrabandista.

Manuel Rodríguez: es el capitán de las fuerzas policiales.

Claudio Fernández: es un sargento de las fuerzas policiales.

Gerardo Romero: comandante de las fuerzas policiales.

Aliado secreto: CLASIFICADO.

RECORDATORIO: Blu y Perla y los demás personajes pertenecen a Blue Sky Studios, mientras que Chen, Taylán y María son mis creaciones…

Clasificación de la historia: Drama/Aventura.

Esta historia contendrá algunas escenas de enfrentamientos y violencia… por lo tanto también la clasificaré como T. Es posible que contenga otras cosas no recomendables para menores de 13 años (esto todavía no lo sé, lo definiré a medida que vaya escribiendo los capítulos).

Ahí tienen el resumen de esta historia para que vayan conociendo a los personajes y dándose una idea a qué clase de peligros se expondrá nuestro héroe Blu.

Esto fue la INTRODUCCIÓN.


	2. Escapando de la ley

Nota: Armando es el ex-contrabandista gordo (sin ofender) y Kipo es el ex-contrabandista con piel de tono negro (sin ofender).

Me imagino que todos han leído la introducción, nuevos amigos y enemigos aparecerán en esta historia, tengan buena lectura y no olviden los reviews.

Capítulo 1: El escape.

Habían pasado 5 años desde que Marcel y sus compañeros contrabandistas fueron llevados a la justicia:

En una prisión muy lejana a la ciudad de Río de Janeiro se encontraban Marcel junto a sus compañeros contrabandistas Kipo y Armando.

"Ya terminó mi turno" – dijo uno de los guardias de seguridad recogiendo lo que le pertenecía – "Es tu primera noche aquí, lo que tienes que hacer es mantener los ojos abiertos a estos sabandijas" – dijo el guardia.

"De acuerdo" – dijo el guardia principiante.

"Suerte y buenas noches" – dijo el otro guardia marchándose.

La noche en la prisión era fría, el sonido de un trueno lejano creaba una sensación escalofriante, dentro de la prisión un guardia principiante recorría y revisaba todas las celdas, llegó a la última donde se encontraba Marcel y sus compañeros.

El guardia miró a Marcel, pero notó algo raro en él, empezó a escuchar ruidos alrededor de él creando una sensación siniestra, luego escuchó al criminal gritar:

"¡Taylán, ahora!" – gritó Marcel.

En un segundo el guardia fue sorprendido y atacado por un halcón de enorme tamaño y fuerza… el guardia era un novato, por lo que no tenía experiencia como para defenderse. Luego de unos minutos de combate, el halcón finalmente derrotó al guardia provocando que el humano estrelle su cabeza contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente.

Taylán tomó las llaves y abrió la celda de Marcel, el contrabandista miró hacia atrás notando que sus compañeros no se movían de sus camas:

"Oigan tontos" – dijo Marcel – "¡Vámonos!"

"No" – contestaron Kipo y Armando.

"¿Qué dicen?" – Marcel estaba sorprendido – "¿No quieren salir de aquí?"

"¿Para seguir estafando y robando?" – preguntó Armando – "No gracias, preferimos cumplir con nuestro castigo" – agregó siendo honesto.

"¡Bah, como quieran!" – dijo Marcel tomando la pistola del guardia desmayado y escapando por el pasillo.

5 minutos después:

Marcel y Taylán estaban llegando a la sala principal, la cual estaba llena de guardias:

"¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?" – preguntó Marcel a Taylán.

El halcón revelo un pequeño objeto metálico de forma esférica con un seguro, una granada de gas lacrimógeno:

Marcel quitó el seguro y arrojó la granada en el centro de la sala:

"¡Tápate los ojos!" – ordenó Marcel a Taylán.

El contrabandista junto con su gran ave fueron abriéndose paso a través de los guardias cegados por el gas lacrimógeno permitiéndoles un fácil escape.

Marcel abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hacia un auto de policía donde había un uniformado comiéndose una rosquilla y tomando café.

El uniformado vio a Marcel e inmediatamente bajó del auto sacando su pistola y apuntando al contrabandista.

Taylán notó esto y se arrojó sobre el policía:

Taylán estaba siendo golpeado ferozmente por el uniformado, pero un guacamayo azul (Chen) se arrojó sobre el uniformado salvando al halcón, Marcel aprovechó la situación para encestar un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago del uniformado, dejándolo inconsciente.

"Gracias hijo" - dijo Taylán.

"No fue nada papá" – contestó Chen.

Marcel cogió las llaves, subió al auto y empezó a conducir hacia la zona metropolitana de Río de Janeiro.

La alarma sonó en la prisión y en menos de 5 minutos arribaron a la zona más de 60 uniformados, recorriendo todas las celdas descubrieron una abierta con dos hombres adentro, eran Kipo y Armando.

"Hola, soy el capitán Manuel Rodríguez y este es el sargento Claudio Fernández y hemos venido a inspeccionar esta prisión" – dijo con una voz severa el capitán – "Puedo ver que en esta celda falta un hombre ¿dónde está?"

"No lo sabemos" – contestó Armando – "No quisimos ir con él"

"Por favor, ¿me estás diciendo que se negaron a salir a la libertad?" – preguntó el capitán con una voz burlona – "Debes estar bromeando".

"¿Acaso me estoy riendo?" – retrucó Armando.

"¿Tienen idea de donde podría estar?" – preguntó el capitán – "Un criminal de esa clase suelto por las calles podrías causar serios problemas" – agregó severo.

"Sí" – afirmaron Kipo y Armando.

"Entonces vendrán con nosotros, y si nos ayudan a capturarlo puede de que yo los ayude a ustedes para salir de este lugar" – dijo el capitán mostrando un contrato de reducir el tiempo de condena a Kipo y Armando.

Kipo y Armando se encontraban en un coche negro junto al capitán y al sargento.

"Debe estar en el santuario de aves" – dijo Armando.

"Sí, Marcel es un contrabandista de aves, y ese santuario está lleno de aves raras y exóticas, incluyendo a los supuestos dos últimos guacamayos azules de la Tierra – dijo Kipo.

"¿Guacamayos azules?" – el capitán estaba sorprendido – "¿Es posible Claudio?" – preguntó el capitán al sargento.

"No lo sé, señor, nunca he escuchado de esa clase de aves, pienso que deben estar en ese santuario por protección y para lograr que se reproduzcan y preserven su especie" – contestó el sargento.

"Exacto" – afirmó Kipo.

"Muy bien, entonces dirígenos hacia allá" – ordenó el capitán al chofer.

Mientras tanto con Marcel en la autopista de Río de Janeiro:

"Malditos guacamayos" – dijo Marcel refiriéndose a Blu y a Perla – "Esta vez no habrá piedad, los capturaré vivos, o muertos".

Marcel conducía su auto robado a toda velocidad por la autopista, esquivando motos, autos y camiones, se dirigía hacia el santuario con sed de venganza.

"Escuchen, este será el plan" - dijo Marcel - "Llegamos al santuario, acabamos con los guardias, nos deshacemos del dueño del lugar, es un hombre llamado Tulio Monteiro, entramos a la selva, encontramos a los guacamayos y los capturamos" - informó Marcel a Taylán y a Chen quienes asintieron con la cabeza al escuchar el magnífico plan de Marcel.

"Ahora que lo pienso, han pasado 5 años desde que esas malditas aves escaparon de mis manos, lo que significa que ya debieron aparearse, en resumen, los padres junto a los polluelos valdrán una enorme fortuna" - agregó Marcel.

"Espero que la hembra sea de mi tipo" - bromeó Chen quien después fue golpeado levemente por su padre en la cabeza:

"Esas aves no son para que tú tengas romances, son para venderlas y volvernos millonarios" - agregó Taylan con cara de ^^

"Sí ya lo sé, sólo bromeaba" - se disculpó Chen - "Aunque debería pensarlo..." - agregó en voz baja.

El contrabandista miró por el espejo retrovisor y observó que un auto negro lo estaba alcanzando a gran velocidad:

"¡Demonios!" – gritó Marcel al notar que estaba siendo perseguido.

"¡Ahí está!" – grito el capitán.

Marcel empezó a conducir a toda velocidad esquivando a otros vehículos mientras que el capitán y el sargento junto a Kipo y Armando trataban de detenerlo…

El contrabandista estaba ganando distancia:

"Ese idiota se está adelantando... un momento, ¡tengo una idea!" - gritó el capitán - "¡Sargento sostenga mi pierna!" – ordenó mientras abría la ventanilla y subía al techo de su auto.

"¡Sí señor!" – obedeció el sargento – "¡Kipo, Armando ayúdenme!

En un segundo Kipo y Armando estaban ayudando al sargento a sostener al capitán fuera del auto y evitar que salga despedido.

El capitán sacó su pistola y abrió fuego contra el auto de Marcel.

"Ya sabes que hacer Taylán" – dijo Marcel.

El halcón asintió la cabeza y salió del auto robado para atacar al capitán.

El capitán seguía efectuando disparos hasta que fue sorprendido por Taylán, quien ferozmente estaba atacando al uniformado. El capitán se encontraba en el techo de su auto, y a causa de los ataques corría el riesgo de caer y ser aplastado por el tráfico:

"¡Sargento!" – gritó el capitán – "¡Quíteme esta bestia de encima!" – ordenó.

El sargento empezó a mirar en el interior del auto buscando algo con que golpear al halcón:

"¡Use esto!" - gritó Armando entregando un palo de metal al sargento.

"¡SARGENTO NO RESISTIRÉ MUCHO MÁS MUEVA EL TRASERO!" - gritó el capitán quien estaba por caer del techo del auto.

"¡Ya voy señor!" – gritó el sargento.

El sargento salió por la ventanilla y golpeó a Taylán con mucha fuerza con el palo metálico.

El halcón muy dolorido voló hacia el cielo para tratar de recuperarse:

"Gracias" – dijo el capitán – "No me quedan municiones, deme su arma" – ordenó.

El sargento entregó su pistola al capitán quien después de cargarla siguió disparando contra Marcel:

Marcel estaba nervioso:

"Chen, vete de aquí" – ordenó Marcel – "Nos reuniremos en el santuario, primero debo deshacerme de estos estúpidos policías".

Chen asintió con la cabeza y abandono el vehículo robado dirigiéndose hacia el cielo para reunirse con Taylán.

Marcel siguió en línea recta por la autopista a una gran velocidad mientras que los oficiales seguían persiguiendo a Marcel. El capitán seguía disparando contra el auto de Marcel, pero notó que el contrabandista estaba ganando mucha distancia.

"¡Más rápido!" – gritó el capitán – "¡Ve más rápido, se está escapando!"

El chofer obedeció y piso a fondo el acelerador recuperando gran parte de distancia.

Mientras tanto con Taylán y Chen:

"¿Ahora qué es lo que haremos?" – preguntó Chen.

"Cumpliremos lo que Marcel más quería" – contestó Taylán – "Deshacerse de esos guacamayos".

Y así Taylán y Chen iniciaron si viaje hacia la selva del santuario en busca de Blu y Perla.

Mientras tanto con Marcel:

"¡Mierda me están alcanzando!" - gritó Marcel desesperado.

El contrabandista estaba perdido, lo atraparían tarde o temprano... pero de pronto se le ocurrió una idea...

Marcel miró la puerta izquierda de su auto y no lo pensó dos veces... sacó la pistola que tomó del guardia desmayado en la prisión y apunto al neumático derecho del auto del capitán.

"¡OH RAYOS!" - gritó el capitán bajándose del techo y entrando a su auto de nuevo - "¡Señores cubran sus cabezas!" - ordenó el capitán.

Marcel apuntó y disparó al neumático reventándolo y provocando que al auto del capitán vuelque en medio del tráfico.

"¡JAJAJAJAJA!" - rió Marcel mientras entraba de nuevo a su auto.

"La próxima vez sabrán que..." - pero se detuvo al notar que iba a estrellarse contra un enorme camión de sustancias INFLAMABLES (combustible).

"¡JODER!" - gritó Marcel mientras abría su puerta y se arrojaba fuera del auto evitando morir por el choque...

Marcel se arrojó fuera del auto hacia las malezas que estaban junto a la autopista.

El auto de Marcel continúo su marcha y se estrelló contra el camión explotando en el proceso:

"Que suerte que me arrojé de ese auto" - se alegró Marcel.

El auto del capitán estaba volcado en medio de la autopista:

"¡Capitán" - gritó el sargento quien ya se encontraba fuera del auto con leves heridas - "¡Ayúdenme!".

Kipo y Armando quienes también tenían leves heridas ayudaron al sargento a sacar al capitán del auto que estaba totalmente destruido.

Al sacar al capitán del auto descubrieron que tenía graves heridas:

"¡Saquen al chofer!" - ordenó el sargento mientras trataba de mantener al capitán con vida.

Kipo y Armando sacaron al chofer... el sargento comenzó a revisarlo:

"El chofer está muerto..." - se lamentó el sargento.

"¡Pide una ambulancia!" - ordenó el sargento mientras entregaba su comunicador a Kipo.

5 minutos después:

El capitán estaba dentro de la ambulancia rumbo al hospital mientras que el chofer muerto iba rumbo a la morgue para que los forenses lo examinen...

"¿Qué pasará con Marcel?" - preguntó Kipo preocupado - "Si no lo detenemos a tiempo matará a esos guacamayos".

"Hay que impedirlo" - dijo Armando.

"Y lo haremos, por que a partir de este momento ustedes dos serán mis compañeros para atrapar a ese sujeto" - dijo el sargento.

Atrás del sargento apareció el comandante Gerardo Romero:

"Buenas noches, soy el comandante Gerardo Romero, el sargento me ha informado de que ustedes dos han demostrado gran honestidad y deseos de detener a Marcel" - dijo el comandante - "Por lo tanto los declaro libres de prisión y compañeros temporales del sargento Claudio" - agregó orgulloso el comandante - "Ahora que el capitán está incapacitado ustedes dos serán los nuevos compañeros de Claudio" - finalizó el comandante entregando uniformes, placas y armas reglamentarias a Kipo y a Armando.

"¡Excelente!" - gritó Armando feliz - "¡Al fin haremos cosas buenas!" - agregó.

"¡No hay tiempo para fiestas, deprisa, debemos detener a Marcel!" - ordenó el sargento.

Los nuevos oficiales Kipo y Armando asintieron con la cabeza mientras se subían al nuevo coche del sargento...

Y así el sargento junto a Kipo y Armando emprendieron su viaje hacia el santuario.

Aquí finaliza el capítulo 1 de esta secuela, como han leído Marcel se ha separado de Kipo y Armando, ya que ellos lo traicionaron al cambiarse al bando bueno, sin embargo, en este momento Taylán y Chen se dirigen al santuario en busca de Blu y Perla ¿Qué terribles cosas les esperan a nuestros tortolitos?

¡Si quieren saberlo tendrán que seguir leyendo!

Un saludo.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D

¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!

Saludos desde Argentina.


	3. Espero que esto funcione

Hola a todos, he recibido un mensaje de un miembro que decía:

"Hola Agron ¿es cierto que en esta historia la relación de Blu y Perla se irá a la basura? Porque si fuera así mejor me iría preparando para el drama, espero que no sea muy macabro lo que estés planeando ¡No me asustes jijiji!".

La respuesta es sí, llegará hasta al punto de que Blu y Perla se enfurezcan entre ellos, pero como todos saben la mayoría de las películas e historias tienen la costumbre de tener finales felices, y esta no será una excepción, por lo tanto respetaré la tradición de finales felices. Un saludo y gracias por preguntar ya que de seguro has aclarado las dudas de los demás mantente al tanto con mi historia :D!

NOTA: recuerden que pasaron 5 AÑOS hasta esta secuela, ese es un detalle importantísimo que no podemos olvidar.

Capítulo 2: Malas noticias.

El sargento, Kipo y Armando estaban a punto de subirse a su auto hasta que decenas de cámaras, decenas de micrófonos, pantallas y personas estaban sobre ellos, en resumen, todo un equipo de televisión grabándolos en vivo…

Mientras tanto en el centro de conservación ambiental:

"¿Tulio puedes pasarme la sal?" – pidió amablemente Linda.

"Sí mi amor, aquí tienes" – dijo Tulio entregando la sal a Linda.

"¡Fernando!" – gritó Linda.

"¿Sí mamá?" - contestó Fernando desde su habitación.

"¡Es hora de cenar!" – gritó ella.

"¡Allá voy!" – contestó Fernando.

En una mesa que se encontraba en un gran balcón se encontraban Linda y Tulio con una gran barbacoa (o asado en algunos países) de carne de vaca frente a ellos, un delicioso aroma invadió toda la mansión…

"Oh, espera olvide las bebidas" – dijo Tulio mientras iba a la cocina.

"¿Qué hay de cenar?" – preguntó Fernando que ya era todo un muchacho después de 5 años.

"Tu favorito" – contestó Linda mientras revelaba la gran barbacoa frente a él.

"¡Genial!" – gritó Fernando agradecido.

Tulio volvió de la cocina con las bebidas y con un control remoto en la mano.

"Siempre con las noticias" – bromeó Linda.

"Shhh… espera escucha esto" – dijo Tulio.

TELEVISIÓN:

"¿Qué nos pueden contar sobre el responsable de esto?" – preguntó el periodista al sargento.

"El responsable de esto es un contrabandista llamado Marcel Servian, ha enviado a mi capitán al hospital y ha matado a un chofer…" – dijo lamentado el sargento.

Tulio estaba muy atento a las noticias de la televisión.

"Ya veo, un contrabandista, pero ¿contrabandista de qué?" – preguntó el periodista.

"Es un peligroso contrabandista de aves" – contestó el sargento.

Tulio, Linda y Fernando se miraron entre ellos muy preocupados…

"¿Contrabandista de aves?" – preguntó Linda – "¿No será el que secuestro a Blu y a Perla?"

"Es poco probable" – contestó Tulio serio – "Hay cientos de contrabandistas de aves en Brasil".

Luego Tulio miró a Fernando:

"Un momento ¿Fernando tú no habías ayudado a unos contrabandistas a secuestrar a Blu y a Perla?"

"Sí" – contestó Fernando.

"¿No recuerdas cómo se llamaban?"

"Sí" – afirmó Fernando – "Sus nombres son Kipo, Armando y…" – pero se detuvo lagrimeando.

"¿Cómo se llamaba el tercero?" – pregunta Tulio.

"El tercero se llamaba… Marcel Servian" – terminó Fernando.

"Oh no… esto es grave" – se lamentó Tulio.

Luego los tres miraron a la televisión de nuevo.

TELEVISIÓN:

"¿Y hacia dónde se dirige este criminal?" – preguntó el periodista.

"En este momento se dirige hacia un lugar llamado Santuario de Aves o algo así no estamos seguros de su nombre todavía" – contestó el sargento.

"¡¿QUEEEÉ?" – gritó Tulio frenético – "No en mi guardia" – agregó.

TELEVISIÓN:

"¿Y no saben cuándo llegará?" – preguntó el periodista al sargento.

"Probablemente en unas pocas horas, ya que su auto explotó al chocar contra un camión, pero su cadáver no estaba dentro, lo que significa que se dirige al santuario a pie" – afirmó el sargento.

"¿Y quiénes están en su búsqueda?" – preguntó el periodista.

"Nosotros, pero ya que ustedes nos están estorbando no podemos trabajar" – comentó enfadado el sargento.

"Oh, descuide sólo serán una cuantas preguntas más" – dijo el periodista.

"Nada de eso" – dijo el sargento, y mirando al comandante dijo – "¿Señor puede ayudarme a salir de aquí?"

"¡Muchachos ahora!" – gritó el comandante.

De pronto, un gran grupo de uniformados aparecieron detrás del comandante y se enfrentaron a todos los periodistas en una seria disputa a golpes.

El sargento junto a Kipo y Armando aprovecharon el momento de peleas y se metieron al auto dirigiéndose hacia el centro de conservación ambiental.

Mientras tanto con Tulio:

Tulio, Linda y Fernando miraban como los uniformados y los periodistas se enfrentaban en la autopista a golpes y a insultos:

"¡Están violando nuestros derechos!" – gritó un periodista mientras golpeaba al comandante en la espalda.

"¡Ustedes están interrumpiendo nuestro trabajo, en esa reserva hay aves únicas y gracias a ustedes ahora es posible que lleguemos tarde!" – gritó el comandante devolviéndole el golpe al periodista derribándolo en el suelo.

Luego el comandante miró a la cámara que transmitía todo en vivo:

"¡Apaga esa cámara!" – ordenó el comandante mientras trataba de apagar la cámara.

"¡No toque la cámara!" – gritó el periodista que la sostenía.

El comandante no lo pensó dos veces y ensartó un puñetazo a la cámara, haciendo que esta vuele por los aires y termine cayendo en suelo destruyéndose por completo y al mismo tiempo cortando la transmisión a las televisiones del país…

"Marcel llegará en unas horas y se llevará a Blu y a Perla" – dijo Tulio – "¡Sobre mi cadáver!" – gritó él mientras salía del balcón.

"¡Papá espera yo…!" – dijo Fernando pero fue detenido por Linda.

"Deja que se calme" – dijo Linda.

Mientras tanto con Tulio:

"Los he reunido aquí señores por un propósito" – dijo Tulio en una reunión con todos sus guardias de seguridad.

"Un peligroso contrabandista intentará asaltar esta propiedad para secuestrar a dos aves junto a sus polluelos, y nosotros lo evitaremos, nosotros seremos la resistencia del santuario" – dijo Tulio con firmeza.

"¿Cuáles son nuestras órdenes jefe?" – preguntó Silvio, el mejor guardia de seguridad de Tulio.

"Cada uno de ustedes vigilará un espacio del perímetro, si ven a esta persona no duden en disparar" – dijo Tulio mientras mostraba una foto de Marcel y entregaba fusiles cargados a los guardias de seguridad.

"Recuerden, nuestro objetivo es resistir" – dijo Tulio – "¡Ahora vayan!"

Todos los guardias ahora transformados en milicia acataron las órdenes de Tulio y se dispersaron alrededor del centro ambiental y alrededor del santuario.

"Silvio, tú vigilarás la entrada principal a la selva del santuario, si ves al contrabandista no dudes en disparar" – dijo Tulio entregando un fusil a Silvio.

"Sí Tulio, vamos Luis" – obedeció Silvio.

Pasa que Luis fue adoptado por Silvio, y ahora era su compañero de lucha y protección.

Tulio se preparó, se colocó un casco y una mochila llena de objetos raros, y se colgó unos prismáticos (o binoculares) en el cuello.

Tulio estaba saliendo de la mansión con rumbo a la selva, pero Linda lo detuvo.

"¿Adónde crees que vas?" – preguntó Linda.

"Buscaré a Blu y a Perla y los traeré sanos y salvos aquí con sus polluelos, no podemos dejarlos en esa selva con ese contrabandista suelto" – dijo Tulio serio.

"Pensé que los guardias se encargarían de proteger la entrada del santuario" – dijo Linda.

"Así es, pero, Linda, es un contrabandista, viene equipado con bombas, armas, y cosas peores" – comentó Tulio.

"¿Qué pasará si ese contrabandista te descubre en la selva, cómo harás frente a todo eso?" – preguntó Linda preocupada por su esposo.

"Voy preparado" – contestó Tulio mientras revelaba una pistola en su bolsillo.

Tulio estaba por salir y adentrarse a la selva hasta que:

"¡ALTO AHÍ!" – gritaron tres hombres armados apuntando a Tulio.

"¿Marcel Servian?" – preguntó uno de los hombres.

"No, soy Tulio Monteiro, dueño de esta propiedad, que por cierto es privada" – comentó Tulio enfadado.

"Lo siento, soy el sargento Claudio Fernández y estos son mis compañeros" – dijo el sargento – "Hemos venido a por Marcel".

"Aún no ha llegado, pero descuide, tengo la situación bajo control" – dijo Tulio revelando que sus guardias estaban armados con armas de fuego.

De pronto, justo detrás del sargento apareció un camión militar, desde dónde bajó todo un pelotón de infantería:

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto" – dijo el sargento – "Permita que sus guardias vuelvan a casa con sus esposas e hijos" – pidió amablemente el sargento.

"De acuerdo" – contestó Tulio – "Yo iré a buscar a esos guacamayos".

"¿Los guacamayos azules?" – preguntó el sargento.

"Exacto" – afirmó Tulio.

"Tome, llévese esta radio, si tiene problemas sólo infórmenos y estaremos con usted en menos de lo que canta un gallo" – dijo el sargento entregando a Tulio una radio – "Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí y evitaremos que este imbécil entre a la selva".

"Gracias, y buena suerte" – dijo Tulio mientras se adentraba en lo profundo de la selva.

"Dispérsense por la zona, nuestras órdenes son buscar y destruir" – ordenó el sargento.

"¡Sí señor!" – obedecieron todos los militares dispersándose por la zona.

Tulio caminaba por la selva preocupado y pensativo:

"Espero que esto funcione..." - pensó Tulio muy preocupado.

Aquí termina el capítulo 2, los siguientes capítulos enfocarán a Blu y a Perla nuevamente como de costumbre.

¿Podrá Marcel superar a los militares y entrar en la selva?

Tendrán que seguir leyendo si quieren saberlo.

Un saludo a todos.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D

¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!

Saludos desde Argentina.


	4. El reencuentro

Hola gente, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, a partir de ahora los capítulos se centrarán más en Blu y Perla como de costumbre… sin nada más que comentar aquí tienen el capítulo, tengan buena lectura:

Capítulo 3: El reencuentro.

Amanecía en la selva de santuario, una mañana fresca, algunas nubes en el cielo y una moderada brisa de viento recorría toda la zona.

En un gran árbol con un hueco se podía observar a un ave azul observando y disfrutando el paisaje…

"Debería ir a buscar el desayuno antes de despertarlos" – pensó Blu quien después de 5 años era más grande y más fuerte.

El guacamayo despegó y se dirigió el árbol con frutos más cercano:

"La fruta favorita de Perla" – pensó Blu alegre mientras agarraba un enorme mango con sus garras.

"La fruta favorita de los niños" – pensó Blu mientras agarraba varias manzanas con sus garras.

"Y finalmente mi fruta favorita" – pensó él mientras agarraba varias naranjas con sus garras.

Blu volvió al nido y colocó todas las frutas en un orden que sólo él entendía…

De pronto Perla empezó a abrir los ojos…

"Buen día Blu" – saludó ella dándole un beso rápido – "Veo que has traído el desayuno, gracias, despertaré a los niños".

En eso Perla quien también ya era un poco más grande, se dirigió al otro lado del hueco para despertar a los niños:

"Despierten chicos, ya es de mañana, hora de desayunar"

Los niños se levantaban perezosamente mientras se frotaban los ojos. Los niños ya eran de moderado tamaño, ya podían volar rápido, hablar, correr, caminar, trotar, gritar, etc.

Luego de terminar el desayuno todos estaban pensando que podrían hacer:

"¿Mamá que haremos hoy?" – preguntó Lisandro.

"Mmm… no lo sé, tu padre es el de las ideas" – contestó Perla señalando a Blu.

"Bueno, emh…" – pensaba Blu – "Ya sé, podríamos llevar a los niños a jugar con los hijos de Rafael y Eva ¿qué te parece?" – ofreció.

"¡Siiii!" – gritaron todos los chicos arrojándose sobre Blu derribándolo en el suelo.

"Entonces vamos allá" – dijo Perla abriendo las alas.

Y así emprendieron el viaje al árbol de Rafael…

10 minutos después:

Los guacamayos aterrizaron en el árbol de Rafael:

"¡Hey Rafael!" – gritó Blu a su amigo.

"¡Hola tortolitos!" – saludó amistosamente Rafael – "¿Cómo están niños?"

"Bien" – contestaron al mismo tiempo Lisandro, Pablo y Sofía.

"¿Cómo están?" – saludó Eva quien apareció por detrás de Rafael.

"Muy bien" – contestó Perla.

"¿Qué los trae por aquí hoy?" – preguntó Rafael.

"Los niños querían jugar con tus hijos un rato ¿no será problema?" – dijo Blu.

"Claro que no serán problema, ustedes siempre son bienvenidos" – contestó Eva.

"Los niños están por allá" – señaló Rafael.

Y así los hijos de Blu y Perla fueron a jugar con los de Rafael.

Blu y Rafael comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas de muchachos mientras que Perla y Eva hablaban cosas de chicas…

15 minutos después:

"¿Rafael podrían quedarse nuestros hijos aquí hasta que regresemos?" – preguntó Perla.

"Por supuesto, pero ¿ustedes dónde irán?" – preguntó Rafael curioso.

"Ah, Perla y yo iremos… emh… a dar un paseo romántico" – contestó Blu algo avergonzado.

"Ohhh… ya veo, ojalá la pasen bien, buena suerte amigo" – dijo Rafael dándole un codazo amistoso a Blu.

"JE, gracias" – dijo Blu.

"¿Estás listo?" – preguntó Perla.

"Sí, vamos" – afirmó Blu.

Y los guacamayos despegaron alejándose del árbol de Rafael…

"¿Sabes a dónde a irán?" – preguntó Eva curiosa.

"Es algo privado entre ellos" – contestó Rafael mientras observaba a los hijos de Blu y Perla muy atento.

"Ya veo" – preguntó Eva.

En eso los tucanes miraron hacia el cielo y vieron a un gran halcón volando, parecía estar buscando a alguien.

"No me gusta ese sujeto" – dijo Rafael – "Es una amenaza para los pequeños" – agregó señalando a los niños que estaban jugando.

"Informaré a Blu y a Perla de esto, no me tardo" – dijo Eva mientras volaba hacia donde se dirigieron los guacamayos.

Mientras tanto con Blu y Perla:

Estaban volando entre los grandes y altos árboles de la selva… después de 20 minutos de vuelo finalmente se detuvieron a descansar frente a un pequeño río…

"¿Recuerdas este lugar?" – preguntó Perla.

"Umh… en realidad no… recuérdamelo" – dijo Blu.

Perla se rió y algo avergonzada dijo:

"Fue aquí donde lo hicimos" – dijo ella mientras se pavoneaba seductoramente alrededor de Blu.

"Oh claro ya me acordé" – dijo Blu tratando de disimular que estaba sonrojando.

"¿Puedes esperarme un momento?" – preguntó Perla.

"Claro" – contestó Blu.

"Pero, me refiero a que necesito un momentito a solas" – dijo Perla.

"Oh, de acuerdo, esperaré por allá" – dijo Blu señalando un gran árbol no muy lejos.

Una vez que estaba sola Perla caminó hacia el río y observó su reflejo en el agua…

La guacamaya mojó sus plumas dejándolas increíblemente brillantes:

"Estoy un poco despeinada" – dijo Perla mientras se secaba y arreglaba sus plumas.

Luego observó su reflejo en el agua pero no estaba satisfecha… después de un segundo empezó a notar una gran sombra sobre ella y el reflejo del agua le permitía ver que alguien se acercaba a ella rápidamente:

"Eva… me diste un gran susto" – dijo Perla tratando de calmarse.

"Eso no es importante ahora, debemos…" – pero se detuvo al ver lo hermosa que estaba Perla – "¿Qué es todo esto?" – preguntó Eva impresionada por las brillantes plumas de Perla.

"Oh, solamente me estaba arreglando para…" – pero se detuvo algo avergonzada, y tratando de disimular dijo – "Para hacer algo".

Eva entendió inmediatamente lo que Perla quería decir con "algo"…

"¿Lo harán de nuevo esta noche?" – preguntó Eva curiosa.

"Pues, si tengo suerte quizás lo hagamos" – contestó Perla avergonzada.

"Oh, ya veo, entonces déjame ayudarte" – dijo Eva – "Querida, no te avergüences de hablar sobre estas cosas, porque en el futuro se lo tendrás que explicar a tus hijos" – agregó.

"Tienes razón, lo mejor será prepararme para ese momento" – dijo Perla.

"No te preocupes, el momento llegará" – opinó Eva mientras arreglaba a Perla.

5 minutos después:

"Perla por favor ¿quieres quedarte quieta?" – dijo Eva mientras seguía arreglando a la guacamaya.

"Lo siento es que estoy algo nerviosa por esta noche" – admitió Perla.

"¡Perla quédate quieta!" – dijo Eva riendo mientras trataba de controlar a la inquieta guacamaya.

Finalmente Eva acabó de arreglar a Perla. La guacamaya se dio la vuelta diciendo:

"Oye, no te ofendas pero no lograrás que…" – pero Perla se detuvo al ver su reflejo en el agua, abrió sus ojos como platos y dejó caer su pico… Perla estaba atónita, nunca estuvo tan hermosa como ahora, los arreglos de Eva encajaban a la perfección con su cuerpo…

"Estoy… muy… muy" – tartamudeaba impresionada la guacamaya.

"Linda" – terminó Eva – "Me hace acordar a mis días de juventud" – pensaba nostálgica.

Perla ahora más hermosa que nunca abrazó a Eva dándole las gracias…

Mientras tanto con Blu:

El guacamayo estaba esperando pacientemente sobre una rama de un gran árbol:

"¿Por qué tardará tanto?" – pensaba Blu - "Espero no haber dicho algo malo".

Blu tenía sus pensamientos volando de aquí para allá hasta que un ruido lo puso en estado de alerta.

El guacamayo estaba escuchando ruidos, que cada vez se hacían más fuertes, dando a entender que algo se acercaba lentamente a él. Algo nervioso pero listo para entrar en combate por si tenía que defenderse Blu miraba a su alrededor hasta que vio una pluma azul debajo de él.

Tomó la pluma y empezó a examinarla… al principio pensó que la pluma pertenecía a Perla, pero luego se dio cuenta que las plumas de Perla eran un poco más claras, lo cual significaba que no pertenecían a ella.

Miró hacia a una gran rama donde vio a otro de su especie:

"¿Perla, eres tú?" – preguntó Blu al ave desconocida, pero no le contestó.

Blu voló más cerca de esa ave:

"¿Perla?" – preguntó de nuevo.

En un instante el ave desconocida dio media vuelta revelando una hermosísima cara y unos bellos ojos azules que parecían contener todo un océano de belleza… pero no era Perla ¿Quién era entonces?

Blu abrió los ojos como platos y en un segundo se quedó hechizado por la belleza de esa guacamaya azul desconocida, tenía su misma edad. La luz de la puesta de sol detrás de ella creaba una imagen increíble de esa ave, es claro admitir que esta desconocida era mucho más hermosa que Perla.

Pero de pronto la desconocida despegó de la rama y empezó a volar a Blu a toda velocidad, aparentemente para atacarlo.

La guacamaya desconocida se estrelló contra Blu. Ambas aves estaban en el suelo…

Blu primero se asustó pero luego vio a la desconocida sobre él, y de repente sus picos estaban en contacto.

Blu recuperó la conciencia y apartó a la desconocida de él:

"¿Por qué me besaste?" – preguntó Blu – "Ni siquiera nos…" – pero se detuvo al notar algo familiar en ella.

"¿María?" – preguntó Blu.

"Hola Blu" – saludó ella.

Blu estaba incrédulo, atónito, impresionado, asombrado, encantado y feliz de volver a encontrarse con su mejor amiga de la infancia.

"Te extrañé mucho" – admitió María abrazando a Blu…

Blu se sentía tan feliz de recuperar a una vieja amiga que le devolvió el abrazo…

El abrazo continuaba y ninguno quería separarse hasta que una voz femenina habló detrás de ellos:

"¿Blu?" – preguntó Perla incrédula al ver a Blu abrazando a otra ave de su misma especie y que además esta ave era una chica – "¿Quién es ella?"

Blu y María se separaron al ver a Perla, quien estaba furiosa por ver a su halcón del amor con otra chica…

"Oh, Perla esta es María, la conozco desde mi infancia antes de ser secuestrado" – dijo Blu.

"Ya veo" – dijo Perla algo incómoda.

"Hola, soy María" – saludó gentilmente ella

"Hola" – saludó Perla mientras estrechaba su mano (ala) con María.

"¿Estás listo Blu?" – pregunta Perla tratando de disimular su furia.

"Sí" – afirmó él.

"¿Listos para qué?" – pregunta María.

"No es de tu incumbencia" – dijo Perla enfadada.

"Vamos Perla, sé amable con ella, estoy seguro de que se llevarán bien" – dijo Blu amistoso.

"Sí claro" – dijo Perla.

"Iremos a dar un paseo por la selva" – dijo Blu – "¿Quieres venir?"

"¿Qué?" – Perla no lo podía creer, pero trató de disimular su furia – "Blu pero esto es algo… ya sabes… privado" – agregó ella.

"Perla tiene razón Blu, vayan solos" – dijo María.

"Pero María yo…" – pero Blu fue interrumpido.

"Shhh… ve con ella" – dijo María – "Nos veremos luego" – le susurró a Blu en el oído.

Blu asintió con la cabeza y despegó del suelo:

"Vamos Perla" – dijo Blu.

"Si, iré en un segundo" – dijo Perla mientras miraba a María – "Adelántate si quieres".

"Está bien" – dijo Blu adelantándose.

Perla miró a María y empezó a examinarla de arriba abajo:

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" – preguntó María curiosa.

"Nada" – contestó Perla de mala gana.

Perla miró hacia el cielo y se acordó de que tenía que ir con Blu:

"Ya me voy" – dijo Perla – "Adiós" – se despidió.

"Adiós" – se despidió María.

Perla despegó del suelo algo frustrada al darse cuenta de que María era mucho más hermosa que ella y que fue la mejor amiga de Blu en su infancia, creando una sensación de gran sospecha en su interior… la guacamaya miró hacia atrás y descubrió que María la observaba con una mirada de gran enojo, era como si María estuviera furiosa con Perla, de alguna manera era eso.

Blu y Perla (esta última algo deprimida) volaban por lo alto del cielo… Blu notó que Perla se estaba quedando atrás:

"¿Perla que ocurre?" – preguntó Blu al notar el inusual comportamiento de su compañera.

"Nada" – respondió ella en voz baja – "Estoy bien".

"Pues por tu aspecto no pareces estar bien" – comentó Blu – "¿Quieres que nos detengamos para hablarlo?"

Perla asintió con la cabeza y aterrizaron sobre una rama:

"Ahora dime ¿qué sucede?" – preguntó Blu.

"Es que…" – Perla se detuvo al empezar a llorar… alarmando a Blu.

"¿Por qué estás llorando?" – pregunta Blu algo alarmado.

"No me siento cómoda con esa tal… María" – admitió Perla.

"Oh, así que es eso" – Blu no sabía que decirle, lo pensó bien y contestó: - "Descuida, ella sólo es una amiga, no es nada más que eso".

"¿De verdad?" – sollozó Perla – "Dime que no pasó nada entre ustedes mientras yo no estaba…" – dijo ella.

"No, no, no pasó nada entre nosotros cuando no estabas" – contestó Blu ocultando que María lo había besado justo antes que llegara ella.

"Me alegra que me digas la verdad" – dijo Perla secando sus lágrimas – "Te amo… y no me gustaría… perderte" – agregó ella abrazando a Blu.

Blu le correspondió el abrazo y miró hacia el cielo pensativo… estaba algo nervioso… ahora estaba en un mismo lugar con su mejor amiga de la infancia y con el ave con la que tuvo hijos…

Aquí termina este capítulo.

Diablos, parece que Blu ahora está en un serio problema, estaba con su mejor amiga y con su pareja…

¿Qué pasará entre María y Perla?

Los pensamientos y el pasado de Blu y de María se revelarán en el próximo capítulo.

Bien señores, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

PD: esto se pondrá interesante ^_^

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D

¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!

Saludos desde Argentina.


	5. Pensamientos

Buenas, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo de esta secuela, en este capítulo todos nosotros descubriremos el pasado de Blu y también descubriremos quién es María, tengan buena lectura.

Capítulo 4: Pensamientos.

Blu y Perla estaban regresando al árbol de Rafael para recoger a sus niños y llevarlos a casa…

"Ya llegamos" – dijo Blu.

"Vaya, al fin están de nuevo" – dijo Rafael.

"¿Salió bien todo?" – le susurró Eva en el oído a Perla.

"Disculpa Eva, no es que quiera ofenderte, pero no quiero hablar de eso" – contestó Perla con un tono serio.

"De acuerdo" – dijo Eva.

"Niños, es hora de ir a casa" – dijo Perla.

Los niños obedecieron a su madre y empezaron a volar a su árbol.

"Hasta luego, gracias por cuidarlos" – se despidió Blu.

"Adiós" – se despidió Perla.

Los guacamayos adultos junto a sus pequeños se batieron en vuelo rumbo a su árbol para un merecido descanso…

Eva estaba reflexionando y muy callada:

"¿Sucede algo?" – preguntó Rafael.

"Algo no va bien entre ellos…" – contestó Eva.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" – preguntó Rafael – "¿Acaso discutieron o algo así?"

"No lo sé" – admitió Eva – "Pero lo más prudente sería averiguarlo y tratar de solucionarlo" – agregó pensativa.

"Muy bien, entonces nos pondremos a trabajar en eso mañana, ahora vayamos a descansar" – dijo Rafael bostezando.

Eva asintió con la cabeza y cuando estaban por despegar escucharon un ruido:

"¿Qué fue eso?" – preguntó Eva.

"No lo sé" – contestó Rafael.

De pronto frente a ellos iba caminando un humano:

"Oye, ese humano se parece al ornitólogo que salvó a Perla y a Blu hace unos años ¿recuerdas?" – dijo Eva.

"Sí, lo recuerdo" – dijo Rafael – "¿Pero qué hace aquí?"

"Quizás está explorando la zona, vayamos a dormir" – dijo Rafael.

Mientras tanto con Blu y Perla:

Los niños ya estaban dormidos, la noche era un poco fría y unas nubes de tormenta cubrían el cielo…

Blu estaba algo apenado por haberle mentido a Perla al no admitir que María lo había besado. El guacamayo empezó a caminar afuera del nido:

"¿Adónde vas?" – preguntó Perla.

"Necesito un tiempo para pensar algo" – contestó Blu.

Perla fue al lado de Blu y tomó su ala.

"Necesito estar… sólo un rato" – dijo Blu – "No tardaré mucho".

"¿No quieres que vaya contigo?" – preguntó Perla preocupada por ver a Blu deprimido.

"No, estaré bien, gracias" – dijo Blu mientras salía del nido dejando sola a su compañera.

En una rama estaba reposando Blu, se sentía mal por haberle mentido a su pareja, estaba sólo y pensando silenciosamente:

-Intervalo pensamientos Blu-

¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo algo que nunca sentí? ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto desde que apareció María?

Admito que durante mi infancia ella fue… fue mi mejor amiga, siempre me apoyo, siempre me ayudó en momentos de necesidad, y yo… yo sentía algo por ella, siempre sentí algo por ella… pero desde que me secuestraron… y desde que conocí a Perla me había olvidado completamente de ella. Y ahora, ella está aquí, en esta selva pero… algo no estaba bien… cuando vi a María de nuevo, me sentí raro, una sensación que sólo la tuve una vez, la única vez que tuve esa sensación fue cuando conocí a Perla, una sensación de amor, una sensación de felicidad, una sensación de afecto… una sensación de estar enamorado…

¿Pero yo realmente estaba enamorado de María?

Era claro que en nuestra infancia nos llevábamos muy bien, también tengo que admitir que yo sentía amor por ella cuando éramos tan sólo unos niños, sabía que éramos el uno para el otro, sabía que ella también me amaba, sabía que en el futuro ella sería mi pareja, mi amor, mi ángel, pero luego nos separaron, por culpa de esos humanos la había perdido, jamás me había sentido tan vacío, tan sólo, tan triste… pues cuando me secuestraron lo había perdido todo... a mis padres, a mis hermanos, a mis amigos… a mi futura pareja… había perdido absolutamente todo…

A pesar de que Linda me había salvado de morir de frío en esa caja siempre pensaba en ella, siempre pensé en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en su hermoso rostro, todas las mañanas al despertarme me acordaba de ella riéndose de mis chistes, me acordaba de ella cuando jugábamos juntos, cuando cantábamos juntos, me acordaba cuando estábamos juntos, tan felices, tan enamorados, estábamos… juntos.

Y ahora, la he perdido, he perdido mi oportunidad de estar con ella, pensé que jamás la volvería a ver, pensé que jamás la volvería a escuchar mientras se reía de nuestras divertidas aventuras…

De pronto Blu escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él:

"Hola" – dijo la voz

Blu dio media vuelta y observó a María…

"Hola" – saludó él.

"¿Qué haces aquí arriba?" – preguntó ella.

"Estaba pensando en algo" – contestó Blu.

"¿En qué pensabas?" – preguntó curiosa.

"Nada importante" – contestó Blu ocultando que pensaba en ella.

María se acercó hacia Blu hasta sentir el toque de sus alas.

Blu y María se miraban entre ellos haciendo que se sonrojaran suavemente…

María tomó las alas de Blu y le dijo:

"¿Aún recuerdas ese día?" – preguntó ella.

"Jamás podré olvidar ese día…" contestó Blu.

Flashback Blu y María 10 años atrás

IMPORTANTE: en la película Blu ya tenía 15 años y aún no aprendía a volar, pero en esta historia Blu ya sabía volar cuando era pequeño.

10 años atrás:

Estaban dos pequeños guacamayos sentados en una rama observando la puesta de sol…

De pronto frente a ellos pasaba una hermosa mariposa de todos los colores:

"¡Mira eso!" – dijo María asombrada por la mariposa – "Que hermosa es" – agregó.

"¡Vamos!" – gritó Blu tomando el ala de María y batiéndose en vuelo persiguiendo a la mariposa.

Blu y María perseguían a la mariposa y jugaban entre ellos…

"¡Deprisa se está alejando!" – dijo Blu alentando a María que se estaba quedando atrás.

Finalmente Blu y María se detuvieron a descansar en una rama...

"Eres muy rápido" – dijo María.

"Gracias…" – dijo Blu sonrojándose un poco – "Tú eres tan… tan…" – Blu no podía encontrar el valor como para completar esa frase…

"¿Tan…?" – preguntó María.

"Tan hermosa" – admitió Blu finalmente.

María al escuchar esto sonrió y miró hacia otro lado sonrojando masivamente… Blu miró hacia abajo pensando que quizás había arruinado ese momento hasta que sintió un toque en su ala… miró hacia la izquierda y descubrió que María había tomado su ala…

Se estaban mirando profundamente hasta que María empezó a acercarse lentamente a la cara de Blu…

Sus picos estaban a milímetros de distancia… se estaban por besar hasta que la mariposa nuevamente apareció frente a ellos.

"¡Vamos tras ella!" – dijo Blu despegando de la rama junto a María.

Los jóvenes seguían persiguiendo a la mariposa…

"¡Te quedas atrás!" – gritó Blu a María juguetonamente.

Seguían volando tras la mariposa hasta que Blu miró nuevamente hacia atrás, pero no veía a María.

Blu empezó a mirar alrededor hasta que vio a María junto a él…

"¿Quién es el lento ahora?" – dijo ella juguetona.

"Ya veremos" – dijo Blu mientras nuevamente tomaba la delantera aumentando su velocidad.

"No está mal" – dijo María quien nuevamente había alcanzado a Blu.

Blu y María se estaban mirando mientras volaban sin prestar atención a que corrían el riesgo de estrellarse con un árbol o alguna otra cosa…

Blu miró hacia el frente y descubrió que María se estrellaría contra una planta llena de enormes y afiladas espinas…

"¡CUIDADO!" – gritó Blu.

María miró hacia adelante y observó a la planta mortal. Ella cerró los ojos y esperaba su choque fatal contra la planta.

Blu notó que ella saldría terriblemente herida… así que inmediatamente se arrojó sobre ella desviándola y salvándola de la planta por tan sólo unos milímetros… pero Blu no salió ileso: una de las espinas logró hacer contacto con el ala derecha de Blu, lesionándosela.

Los jóvenes caían desde lo alto de los árboles…

Desgraciadamente María no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para contener el peso de Blu… ella había pensado en volar y dejar caer a Blu… pero por amor no lo hizo, ella decidió caer junto a Blu.

María y Blu se miraban a los ojos, y luego compartieron un fuerte y cálido abrazo mientras se preparaban para el impacto contra el duro suelo…

Para su suerte, una gran hoja de un gran árbol alivió su caída…

Los jóvenes guacamayos estaban en el suelo…

María abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba abrazada con Blu, y que además estaba sobre él…

Blu abrió los ojos y descubrió que María lo estaba abrazando y lo miraba profundamente, pero luego notó que ella estaba sobre él, dejándolos en una muy vergonzosa posición.

Blu y María sonrojaron masivamente por su posición y empezaron a reírse de su reciente travesura…

Abrazados y uno sobre el otro los picos de María y Blu se fueron acercando, se acercaban… se acercaban… y se acercaban… pero antes de que entraran en contacto fueron interrumpidos:

"¡BLU!" "¡MARÍA!" – gritaron otros guacamayos azules… sus padres.

Al aterrizar los guacamayos adultos observaron a los niños y descubrieron que María estaba sobre Blu en una vergonzosa pero romántica posición amorosa…

"¿Nos perdimos algo?" – preguntó el padre de Blu conteniendo la risa.

"Definitivamente sí" – contestó la madre de María riendo suavemente.

Los jóvenes guacamayos se separaron sonrojándose masivamente uno con el otro…

"Bueno, ya es tarde y todos queremos descansar" – dijo la madre de Blu – "Vayamos a casa".

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo…

"Gracias por salvarme…" – dijo María mirando profundamente a Blu…

"Eh yo… sí… no fue nada" – tartamudeó Blu sonrojando ante ella.

María tomó las alas de Blu y luego le susurró al oído:

"Te veo en La Cumbre en 5 minutos…" – susurró ella.

Blu asintió con la cabeza algo confundido…

"Vamos hijo" – dijo el padre de Blu – "La próxima vez no interrumpiremos" – agregó dándole un codazo amistoso y una mirada picarona a su hijo.

"¿Pueden esperarme unos 10 minutos?" – preguntó Blu.

"Claro hijo, pero no vayas lejos ¿de acuerdo?" – dijo el padre de Blu.

"De acuerdo" – contestó Blu.

"Ese es mi campeón" – dijo el guacamayo adulto – "Tienes 10 minutos".

Blu despegó del suelo y se dirigió a La Cumbre.

5 minutos después:

Blu volaba rápidamente hacia el árbol más alto de la selva, a dicho árbol le llamaban "La Cumbre" por ser el más alto.

María estaba esperando en una gran rama y de pronto Blu aterrizó junto a ella.

"¿Para qué nos reunimos aquí?" – preguntó Blu confundido.

"Para no ser interrumpidos" – contestó ella mirando seductora a Blu.

"Gran idea…" – opinó Blu.

"Pero aquí no…" – dijo María – "Ven conmigo".

Blu se dejó arrastrar por María hasta que finalmente llegaron a un árbol especial…

El árbol tenía vista al mar, la luna llena sobre ellos, el cielo lleno de estrellas y el sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas en la costa cercana creaban un escenario mágico para Blu y María…

"¿Estás listo?" – preguntó María con una voz romántica.

"Creo que sí" – afirmó Blu.

"¿Aún recuerdas cuando me dijiste que era hermosa?" – preguntó María.

"Sí" – contestó Blu nervioso.

"Me alegra…" – dijo María con una voz suave.

Se miraban profundamente y de pronto sus picos se empezaron a acercar nuevamente hasta que por fin entraron en contacto… por fin se habían besado.

Mientras tanto con el padre y la madre de Blu:

"¿Por qué tardará tanto?" – preguntó preocupada la madre de Blu.

"Ya pasaron los 10 minutos,vamos a buscarlo" – dijo el padre.

Mientras tanto con los jóvenes guacamayos:

El beso continuaba y ninguno quería separarse…

"Aquí están" – dijo el padre de Blu interrumpiéndolos nuevamente – "Hijo, sé que te prometí que no te interrumpiría más, pero hay que irnos a casa, ya es tarde".

"Está bien" – dijo Blu obedeciendo a su padre.

"Bien, pues entonces vamos" – dijo su padre mientras despegaba del suelo junto a su madre.

"Tú también María, vamos a casa" – ordenó su madre.

Blu estaba por despegar del suelo:

"¡Blu espera!" – gritó María.

Blu dio media vuelta y de sorpresa María se arrojó sobre él dándole un último y profundo beso de despedida…

Al separarse Blu tenía la mirada perdida haciendo que María se ría de él…

"Hasta mañana…" – le susurró María a Blu en el oído – "Te amo…" – agregó tomando las alas de Blu haciendo que se sonroje masivamente…

"Hasta mañana…" – susurró Blu.

"¿Temprano? – preguntó María.

"Muy temprano…" – respondió Blu.

Se dieron un último y profundo beso dejando a sus padres atónitos y encantados de que sus hijos formarían una hermosa pareja en el futuro…

Finalmente se separaron y Blu despegó del suelo atrás de sus padres…

Mientras volaba Blu miró a María una última vez y descubrió que ella le arrojó un beso por el aire…

Y así Blu y María se convirtieron en una pareja… que unas semanas más tarde fue destruida cuando Blu fue secuestrado por los contrabandistas.

Final Flashback.

"¿Blu?" – dijo suavemente María.

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó Blu.

"No quiero dejar atrás todo eso…" – admitió María.

"Yo tampoco quiero dejarlo atrás… pero ya no hay opción… estoy con Perla ahora, ya me he enamorado de ella, ya me he apareado con ella, ya tengo hijos con ella… lo siento mucho, podemos ser los mejores amigos como antes" – dijo Blu.

"Quiero ser más que una amiga…" – dijo María.

"Lo siento, ya lo he hecho con Perla…" – dijo Blu.

"¿Y qué te impide hacerlo conmigo?" – preguntó María esperanzada.

"No… no puedo hacerlo contigo, no puedo hacerle eso a Perla, lo siento" – se disculpó Blu.

"Está bien" – dijo María – "¿Podremos seguir siendo amigos?"

"Claro que sí" – dijo Blu – "Mejores amigos".

María asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a Blu…

Luego de unos segundos de estar abrazados finalmente se separaron:

"Debo volver a casa" – dijo Blu – "Adiós" – se despidió.

"Adiós…" – se despidió María muy triste de que había perdido a Blu.

María estaba sobre una gran rama pensando…

-Intervalo pensamientos María-

Ya estaba seguro, ahora, oficialmente había perdido a Blu…

¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Yo fui su pareja en primer lugar no esa avecita de la que tanto habla (refiriéndose a Perla).

Al menos aún podemos ser amigos, los mejores amigos que siempre fuimos… pero yo quiero ser más que su amiga… quiero ser... quiero ser su pareja como lo éramos antes.

Pero ya era tarde, me pase toda mi vida buscando a Blu y ahora lo encuentro en los brazos de otra ave, nada podría ser más frustrante y decepcionante… toda una vida buscándolo para encontrarlo con otra chica… nada podría ser peor.

No puedo creer que haya dejado nuestro pasado atrás, no puedo creer que haya dejado… nuestro amor atrás para aparearse con esa ave y no conmigo, todo es culpa de esos humanos que me lo arrebataron, me arrebataron a mi pareja, me arrebataron a mi amor, me arrebataron mi felicidad…

Yo siempre amé a Blu, sólo que no sabía cómo decírselo hasta el día que me salvó de esa planta con espinas… ese día fue cuando encontré el valor de decirle que lo amo, que siempre lo amé y que siempre lo amaré.

Pero todo fue en vano, mírenme ahora, estoy sola, sin nadie que me brinde verdadero afecto como el que me brindaba Blu antes de ser secuestrado…

¿Qué podría hacer ahora? Nada, no tengo ninguna posibilidad de que Blu vuelva conmigo y deje a Perla…

Amo a Blu con toda mi alma… pero deshacerme de Perla lo dejaría totalmente destrozado… pero al menos volvería a mis brazos… pero no, no, no y no, no voy a hacer daño a Perla a menos que sea en defensa, pero nunca voy a intentar hacerle daño a ella o a sus hijos, y mucho menos a Blu.

Como me gustaría sentir de nuevo esa sensación de amor, felicidad y armonía que ambos sentíamos hace años…

Cuando me enteré de que Blu había sido secuestrado por unos humanos fue el peor día de mi vida, pensaba que nunca volvería a ver a mi amor… y ahora lo tengo aquí, a sólo unos pasos de mí, lo tengo al lado y en los brazos de otra ave…

Me había pasado semanas sin hablar con nadie, me había pasado semanas esperando a que regresara en la misma rama donde nos habíamos visto por primera vez, semanas y semanas de sufrimiento, tristeza y agonía por mi corazón totalmente destruido…

El día que decidí buscarlo por el mundo entero me había propuesto dos cosas:

Primero: encontrarlo cueste lo que cueste.

Segundo: que volveríamos a estar juntos como antes.

Pues creo que fallé en mi segundo objetivo.

Pero…

¿Qué cosa me impedía agregar un nuevo objetivo? Si lo hiciera la lista quedaría igual a esta:

Primero: encontrarlo cueste lo que cueste.

Segundo: que volveríamos a estar juntos como antes.

Tercero: deshacerme de todo aquél que quiera impedirlo.

¿Podría agregar eso a mi lista de objetivos?

Tengo la suficiente fuerza como para matar a otra ave igual a mi tamaño…

Con aspecto a la fuerza estoy preparada para luchar a muerte contra Perla, pero mentalmente no soy capaz de cometer una barbaridad como esa… de todas formas si Perla muere Blu quedaría destrozado… al igual que sus niños, y no creo ser capaz de destruir toda una familia para ganarme el amor de Blu…

No lo sé, algo está pasando dentro de mí, de repente me siento como si estuviera furiosa con Perla por arrebatarme a mi periquito... ¿Pero qué podría hacer yo? Como he dicho no soy capaz de matar a alguien para ganarme el amor de Blu, no soy capaz de eso…

Pero… un momento… yo no soy capaz de hacer esa barbaridad… pero no es necesario que lo haga yo, no es necesario que yo la mate, ella es mortal al igual que todos los seres vivos, lo que significa que Perla puede morir ante otras aves… ¿Seré capaz de esto? Ya lo veremos.

-Fin Intervalo pensamientos María-

María estaba furiosa con Perla, y mirando hacia el cielo vio a un enorme halcón y a otro guacamayo azul de gran tamaño…

De pronto la guacamaya fue atacada por el guacamayo azul:

"Hola preciosa" – dijo Chen mientras ahorcaba con fuerza a María – "¿Estás lista para irte al otro mundo?

Chen seguía ahorcando a María con mucha fuerza hasta que Taylán se interpuso:

"¡Detente Chen!" – gritó Taylán – "No sabemos si es ella".

"¿Ella?" – preguntó María.

"Buscamos a unos guacamayos azules padres de unos polluelos" – dijo Taylán – "Si los conoces por tu propio bien recomiendo que nos digas dónde están" – agregó amenazador.

"Sé exactamente dónde están" – dijo María con una mirada diabólica.

"Muy bien, entonces empieza a hablar" – dijo Chen.

"Bueno, la verdad es que sólo conozco a una chica, y es la madre de los polluelos, no conozco al padre" – mintió María tratando de ocultar a Blu.

"¿Dónde está la madre?" – preguntó Taylán.

"La madre está…" – María no estaba segura si completar esa frase…

"¿Dónde está la madre?" – preguntó nuevamente Taylán con una voz un poco más severa.

"Al norte de la selva" – dijo María.

"Chen, empieza con el rastreo" – ordenó Taylán.

"De acuerdo" – dijo Chen despegando y dirigiéndose al norte.

Taylán miró a María y le dijo:

"Escúchame bien jovencita, si descubro que la madre eres tú prepara tu tumba" – dijo Taylán amenazante.

"Descuida, yo no soy la madre" – admitió María.

"Muy bien" – dijo Taylán despegando del suelo y siguiendo a Chen.

"Lo siento Perla, pero Blu es mío" – pensó María mientras observaba a Taylan y a Chen volar al norte de la selva, directamente a su árbol.

Aquí termina este capítulo.

Vaya, parece que María está muy enfadada con Perla por arrebatarle a Blu, y al parecer está planeando usar a otras aves para matarla…

¿Podrán Taylán y Chen encontrar a Perla?

¿Podrá María recuperar a Blu por la fuerza?

¿Qué pasará con nuestros héroes?

Tendrán que seguir leyendo para saberlo.

Un saludo a todos y vayan preparándose que el combate comenzará dentro de unos cuantos capítulos más.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D

¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!

Saludos desde Argentina.


	6. Traición

Hola a todos, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de la secuela…

Sinceramente debo decir que agradezco a todos aquellos que estén leyendo y revisando mis historias diariamente…

Como hemos leído anteriormente María era la pareja de Blu, pero fueron separados cuando Blu fue secuestrado… María se había pasado su vida entera buscando a Blu, y cuando al fin lo encontró descubrió que estaba enamorado de Perla. Esto provocó que María se enfurezca y prepare su venganza para deshacerse de Perla.

Capítulo 5: Traición.

ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene material erótico y/o sexual NO explícito, no recomendable para menores de 13 años, por favor, si eres menor a la edad especificada no leas este segmento de la historia. Gracias.

Al día siguiente Blu recolectaba las frutas para el desayuno familiar como siempre, recogiendo mangos para Perla, manzanas para los niños y naranjas para él.

Al regresar descubrió que Perla y los niños ya estaban despiertos…

Dejó todas las frutas en el centro ordenándolos…

"Gracias por traer el desayuno Blu" – dijo Perla acercando su pico al de Blu para darle un beso, pero Blu retrocedió.

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó Perla algo preocupada de que por primera vez Blu le había rechazado un beso.

"No me siento bien" – contestó Blu quien aún estaba deprimido por mentirle a Perla el día anterior.

"¿No te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que vayamos con Tulio?" – ofreció Perla preocupada…

"No, gracias, esto es algo… emocional" – admitió Blu – "Estoy algo… triste" – agregó.

"¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para alegrarte?" – preguntó Perla.

"No… nada" – contestó Blu.

"¿Papá, podemos ir a visitar a Rafael y a Eva de nuevo?" – preguntó Pablo.

"Claro, creo que me animará un poco hablar con él" – dijo Blu.

Y así todos emprendieron vuelo al árbol de Rafael…

10 minutos después:

"¡Hola Blu!" – saludó Rafael.

"Hola" – saludó él.

"¿Perla cómo están querida?" – preguntó Eva.

"Bien…" – contestó ella algo insegura.

"Tenemos que hablarles" – dijo Eva con seriedad.

"De acuerdo, niños, vayan a jugar" – dijo Perla.

Y así Lisandro, Pablo y Sofía fueron a jugar con los hijos de Rafael…

"¿De qué querían hablarnos?" – preguntó Blu atento a la conversación.

"Anoche vimos al ornitólogo" – dijo Eva.

"¿Tulio?" – Perla estaba confundida – "¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?"

"No lo sabemos" – dijo Rafael – "Pero hemos visto a un enorme halcón volando por aquí hace unos días, deberían tener cuidado, no dejen de vigilar a sus hijos" – agregó.

"Está bien" – dijo Blu.

"¿Pero… un halcón en una selva brasileña?" – preguntó Perla.

"Quien sabe, todo es posible en una selva" – contestó Rafael.

"¿Qué estará haciendo un halcón aquí?" – preguntó Blu curioso.

Perla estaba por contestarle a Blu pero una sorpresa la dejó callada:

"¡Hola!" – saludó María arriba de ellos.

"¿Otra guacamaya azul?" – preguntó Rafael asombrado – "Pensé que ustedes dos eran los únicos adultos que quedaban" – agregó mirando a Blu y a Perla.

María aterrizó junto a Blu y saludó a Rafael y a Eva:

"Hola, soy María" – se presentó ella ante Rafael y Eva.

"Un placer conocerte" – saludó Rafael – "Vaya eres muy hermosa" – agregó él.

María sonrojó de la vergüenza y saludó a Eva.

"Soy Eva, es un placer" – saludó Eva.

"Hola Blu" – saludó ella abrazándolo frente a Perla, molestándola un poco.

"¿Cómo estás?" – preguntó él correspondiéndole el abrazo.

"Hola Perla" – saludó María disimulando que la había delatado con Taylán y con Chen.

"Hola" – saludó ella con un tono serio.

"Blu, hace muy poco tiempo que estoy aquí, me gustaría que… me enseñaras el lugar" – dijo María.

"Claro, por mí no hay problema" – aceptó Blu – "¿Quieres venir Perla?"

"Oh, claro, por supuesto que iré" – contestó Perla asegurándose de mantener vigilado a su halcón del amor.

"Bueno, nosotros iremos a vigilar a los niños" – dijo Rafael despegando del suelo junto a Eva dirigiéndose hacia los niños.

"¿Qué parte de la selva quieres conocer María?" – preguntó gentilmente Blu.

"Quiero conocer todo" – contestó ella acariciando las alas de Blu, dejando incómoda a Perla.

"¡PAPÁ!"- gritó Pablo a lo lejos.

"Oh, me llama Pablo" – dijo Blu.

"¿Qué estará pasando ahí?" – preguntó Perla.

"¡Ya vuelvo!" – dijo Blu.

"No te tardes…" – dijo María revoloteándole las pestañas a Blu, Perla notó esto...

Blu observó las pestañas de María y no pudo evitar sonrojarse…

Perla notó que Blu estaba sonrojando ante María, alertándola.

Blu despegó del suelo dejando solas a las chicas:

"¿Qué fue eso?" – preguntó Perla enfadada.

"¿De qué hablas?" – contestó María.

"No creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando" – dijo Perla con una mirada seria.

"¿Y qué es lo que piensas?" – dijo María.

"¡Por favor, los abrazos, los susurros al oído, acaricias sus alas, las pestañas revoloteando!" – gritó Perla.

"¿Celosa de que soy más bonita que tú?" – preguntó María burlona.

"¡Estás intentando arrebatarme el corazón de Blu!" – gritó Perla furiosa.

"Oh… amiguita, arrebatar no es la palabra que yo utilizaría" – dijo María – "La palabra que yo utilizaría es ROBAR" – agregó desafiante.

Perla y María con miradas furiosas dijeron:

"Arreglemos esto ahora" – dijo Perla mientras mostraba sus garras.

"Me parece perfecto" – dijo María quien también mostraba sus garras.

Las guacamayas tenían listas sus garras afiladas como espadas:

"Me sentiré mal con arruinar esa carita tuya" – dijo María burlona.

"Ya lo veremos" – dijo Perla desafiante.

Perla y María estaban dispuestas a librar un combate a muerte por el corazón de Blu, las guacamayas abrieron sus alas y prepararon sus garras para la sangrienta lucha a muerte, pero desgraciadamente fueron interrumpidas por Blu.

"Ya volví" – dijo Blu quien notó las garras de Perla y María estaban a la vista y que parecían estar afiladas como si fueran cuchillos.

"Diablos, será mejor solucionar esto lo antes posible o terminarán matándose" – pensó Blu preocupado.

"Te extrañé mucho Blu" – dijo Perla abrazándolo mientras que arrojaba una mirada astuta a María.

"Amh, pues sólo me fui 1 minuto" - dijo Blu algo confundido.

Blu, Perla y María estaban por despegar hasta que:

"¡Perla!" – gritó Rafael – "¡Ven aquí ahora, Lisandro está discutiendo con Pablo!"

"Oh, espérenme un momento" – dijo Perla mientras se dirigía hacia dónde se encontraban Lisandro y Pablo discutiendo.

10 minutos después:

"¿Debemos esperarla?" – preguntó María al notar que Perla se estaba demorando.

"Ten paciencia, de seguro no se tardará".

Perla estaba tratando de calmar a Lisandro y a Pablo pero estaban muy enfadados entre sí…

Blu y María seguían esperando a Perla hasta que:

"¡Mejor vayan solos, me quedaré aquí con los niños!" – gritó Perla a lo lejos.

"Eso es… al fin tendré un momento a solas con Blu" – pensó María encantada.

Mientras tanto con Perla, Rafael y Eva:

"¿Querida por qué no fuiste con ellos?" – preguntó Eva.

"Ven conmigo" – dijo Perla mientras arrastraba a Eva hacia unos arbustos cercanos.

"¿Perla qué es lo que te está sucediendo últimamente?" – preguntó Eva.

"Es algo sobre Blu…" – dijo Perla.

"¿Algo sobre Blu?" – Eva estaba confundida – "Empecemos la charla".

"Recuerdas a esa tal… María ¿verdad?" – preguntó Perla.

"Sí" – afirmó Eva.

"¿Qué harías tú si tu pareja está viendo a otra ave?" – preguntó Perla.

"¿QUÉ?" – preguntó Eva incrédula – "¿Acaso escuche que Blu está viendo a otra ave?"

Pasaron 5 minutos hasta que Perla terminó de relatar todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora:

"Así que eso es lo que pasa" - dijo Eva sospechosa.

"¿Puedo pedirte un favor?" – preguntó Perla.

"Lo que sea querida" – dijo Eva.

"¿Podrías… vigilar a Blu mientras le enseña el lugar a esa tal María? – preguntó Perla – "Si Blu me está engañando con María dímelo, y yo me encargaré del resto" – agregó Perla afilando sus garras contra una roca…

"Querida, claro que vigilaré a Blu pero…" – Eva dudó en lo que iba a decir.

"¿Pero…?" – preguntó Perla.

"Dañar físicamente a Blu con tus garras no será la solución…" – dijo Eva.

"¿Quién habló de hacer daño a Blu?" – dijo Perla – "La que saldrá herida es esa tal María" – agregó Perla confiada.

"Muy bien, entonces iré a vigilar a Blu" – dijo Eva despegando del suelo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con Taylán y Chen:<p>

"Nunca encontraremos a esos guacamayos, esta selva es enorme" – se quejó Chen.

"Paciencia, los encontraremos tarde o temprano, y cuando lo hagamos…" – dijo Taylán apretando sus garras contra la tierra.

En eso Taylán y Chen miraron hacia abajo donde vieron a un gran grupo de monos bailando…

"Creo que es hora de interrumpir eso" – dijo Taylán señalando la fiesta de los monos.

"¡Vamos!" – dijo Chen.

En un segundo la fiesta de los monos fue interrumpido por Chen y por Taylán:

"Llévanos con tu líder" – ordenó Taylán a un mono.

El mono obedeció y presento ante el Rey Mauro a Taylán y a Chen:

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" – preguntó Mauro – "¿Por qué interrumpen nuestra fiesta?

"Tenemos un trabajo para ti" – dijo Chen.

"¿Un trabajo?" – preguntó Mauro – "Dime qué clase de trabajo es y te diré el precio".

"Su tarea es buscar a dos guacamayos azules, tienen hijos, se encuentran al norte de la selva" – dijo Chen.

"Dos guacamayos azules, esto me suena familiar" – dijo Mauro – "Nuestro precio es el siguiente" – agregó.

"¿Qué te parece este trato?" – dijo Taylán.

"¿Un trato?" – preguntó Mauro – "Te escucho".

Chen agarró a Mauro por la espalda y Taylán colocó sus enormes garras en el cuello de Mauro con intenciones de degollarlo:

"Tú lo único que tienes que hacer es encargarte de encontrar a esos guacamayos" – dijo Taylán – "Tu recompensa será tu vida" – agregó.

Chen soltó a Mauro…

"Lo haremos" – dijo el rey mono.

"Muy bien" – dijo Taylán.

Mauro se posicionó enfrente de todos sus súbditos y gritó:

"¡Vamos a por esas aves! ¡Dispérsense por la selva!" – gritó el rey.

Mauro junto a su clan de titís se dispersaron por la gigantesca selva…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con Blu y María (con Eva espiándolos):<p>

"Espera Blu… estoy cansada" – dijo María.

"Detengámonos a descansar allá" – dijo Blu señalando una rama.

María y Blu estaban tomando un pequeño descanso después de recorrer gran parte de la selva.

Los guacamayos estaban observando una maravillosa puesta de Sol frente a ellos… un gran color naranja radiante cubría todo el cielo, creaban un gran escenario para ellos:

María se acercó a Blu hasta sentir el toque de sus alas… haciendo que este se sonroje…

María tomó las alas de Blu y empezaron a hablar:

"¿Blu?" – dijo ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Blu.

"¿Recuerdas hace unos años, cuando me dijiste que era hermosa?" – preguntó ella con voz romántica.

"Sí" – contestó Blu sonrojándose.

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" – dijo María.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" – Blu estaba curioso.

"¿Aún me amas como cuando éramos pequeños?" – preguntó María mirándolo profundamente con esos ojos azules llenos de belleza.

"Yo… yo…" – Blu no sabía que contestar, a pesar de que era pareja de Perla él seguía amando a María tanto como cuando era pequeño…

"Yo… a pesar… de que estoy con Perla, siempre te seguí amando" – admitió Blu.

"¿Te importaría demostrármelo?" – preguntó María MUY SEDUCTORA acercándose a Blu.

"Vamos Blu, no hagas esto, no le hagas esto a Perla" – pensaba Eva mientras observaba.

Los picos de Blu y María se acercaban, se acercaban y se acercaban hasta que entraron en contacto…

"Esto no puede ser…" – pensaba Eva tan decepcionada de Blu.

El beso continuaba y ninguno quería separarse… a medida que continuaban María se sentó arriba de la parte inferior del cuerpo de Blu para hacer ya saben que cosa con él…

"No puedo ver más…" – pensó Eva marchándose, pero la voz de Blu la hizo regresar:

"Detente por favor" – dijo Blu.

"Pero, recién lo hicimos una vez, estaremos bien con unas cuantas veces más" - dijo María apretando el punto débil de Blu contra el punto débil de ella.

"Te dije que no puedo hacer esto" – dijo Blu.

"Vamos Blu… sé que quieres" – dijo María apretando más sus puntos débiles que aún estaban en contacto.

"Yo… no…" – pero Blu fue interrumpido por María.

"Sólo déjate llevar" – dijo María apretando una última vez sus puntos débiles haciendo que ella sienta un gran dolor.

"¡Te dije que no puedo hacer esto!" – gritó Blu enfurecido – "¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – preguntó él mientras rompía la unión de sus puntos débiles.

"Sólo una vez más…" – dijo María.

"¡Nada de eso!" – gritó Blu alejándose de ella.

"Eso es Blu, demuestra que eres leal a Perla" – pensaba Eva.

"¿Qué ocurre Blu?" – preguntó María.

"No traicionaré a Perla" – dijo Blu con firmeza.

"Ya la traicionaste" – dijo María.

Blu notó que ella decía la verdad… ya había traicionado a Perla en el momento que su miembro íntimo ingresó al vientre de María… pero aún no era tarde para remediarlo…

"Pues entonces no la traicionaré aún más" – dijo Blu.

"Oh mi periquito, tranquilízate, dentro de poco Perla aprenderá su lección" – dijo María.

"Te has convertido en algo que ya no reconozco…" – comentó Blu muy triste.

"¿A qué te refieres?" – preguntó María.

"Esa hermosa y honesta ave que yo conocí cuando era pequeño, ya no eres tú, ya no te conozco, tu lealtad no pertenece a nadie" – dijo Blu con firmeza.

"¿Lo dices tú?" – dijo María burlona – "Acabas de hacer el amor con un ave que no es Perla, no me vengas con lealtades y traiciones".

"Tienes razón, he traicionado a Perla, pero por mi parte yo intentaré remediarlo" – dijo Blu con firmeza.

"Inténtalo tantas veces quieras, yo ya estoy feliz" – dijo María satisfecha.

"Empezaré a remediarlo ahora mismo" – dijo Blu – "Adiós" – se despidió él.

Mientras volaba por el cielo tan rápido como podía Eva apareció por arriba de él…

"¿Eva, pero qué haces aquí?" – preguntó Blu.

"Debemos hablar" – dijo Eva.

"Ahora no puedo tengo algo importante que hacer" – dijo Blu.

"HABLAREMOS AHORA MISMO" – dijo Eva con un tono muy fuerte.

Blu y Eva bajaron a una rama y empezaron a charlar:

"Estoy muy impresionada de ti" – dijo Eva.

"¿Pero de qué hablas?" – preguntó Blu disimulando.

"Lo he visto todo" – admitió Eva – "Y estoy orgullosa de que la hayas detenido, me doy cuenta que amas mucho a Perla".

"La amo con todo mi corazón, María ya no es el ave que era antes" – dijo Blu triste.

"De todas formas has cometido un error al no haberla detenido antes" – preguntó Eva – "El daño ya está hecho, este tipo de cosas no pueden repararse fácilmente".

"Lo sé, si Perla se entera va a matarme" – dijo Blu.

"¿Matarte?" – dijo Eva – "Eso no lo creo, si ella te ama con su corazón se enfadará mucho, pero no llegará al punto de matarte" – agregó.

"¿A qué te refieres?" – preguntó Blu.

"Tienes que saber que…" – pero Eva fue interrumpida por una voz femenina.

"¿Blu?" – dijo Perla apareciendo por detrás de los árboles.

"Hola Perla" – saludó Blu suplicando en su interior de que no haya escuchado esta conversación.

"¿Algo que informar, Eva?" – preguntó Perla.

Eva miró hacia abajo y cuando estaba por revelarle la verdad a Perla de lo que había pasado con María recordó algo:

Flashback:

"Si Blu me está engañando con María dímelo, y yo me encargaré del resto" – agregó Perla afilando sus garras contra una roca…

Fin del Flashback:

Eva recordó esto y sabía que si revelaba la verdad Perla atacaría a Blu...

"Descuida Perla, no pasó absolutamente nada" – contestó Eva mintiendo.

"Muy bien, gracias" – dijo Perla – "Vamos a casa, Blu" – agregó.

Perla despegó del suelo dejando a Blu y a Eva solos…

"Gracias Eva, si hay algo que pueda hacer para agradecerte sólo dilo, acabas de salvarme la vida" – dijo Blu.

"Hay algo que puedes hacer" – dijo Eva.

"¿Qué es?" – preguntó Blu.

"Júrame que esto no volverá a pasar" – dijo Eva.

"Lo juro" – dijo Blu con firmeza.

Blu y Eva se abrazaron y luego volvieron a sus respectivos árboles donde todos se quedaron dormidos.

Aquí termina este capítulo… vaya, al parecer María si es malvada después de todo, esto se pone cada vez más interesante.

¿Perla será pillada por Taylán y por Chen?

¿María dejará de ser malvada?

¿Podrá Blu mantener en secreto lo que pasó con María?

Lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos, un abrazo a todos.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí dejo algo para pasar el rato:<em>

_Yo: oye Blu te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

_Blu: claro Agron ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?_

_Yo: te enfadarías si le digo a Perla lo que pasó con María?_

_Blu: no lo hagas sabes que ella me matará =(_

_Perla: matarte por qué? Perdona acabo de llegar =)_

_Blu: :O Perla descuida, no es nada importante_

_Yo: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

_Blu: no me gusta esa risa macabra ¿qué estás tramando?_

_Yo: ya lo verás… MUAJAJAJAJA_

_ALIADO SECRETO: oye Agron cuando apareceré en la historia? Me estoy cansando de esperar…_

_Yo: descuida amigo, aparecerás en el siguiente capítulo (eso creo)._

_ALIADO SECRETO: de verdad? Apareceré en el siguiente capítulo? ¡GENIAL!_

_Blu: quien será ese aliado secreto mmm…_

_Yo: ya lo verás…_

_Blu: Agron, ya no me hagas sufrir, en tu anterior historia casi me mataste y ahora no me quieres decir quién es este desconocido! Eres malo =(_

_Yo: gracias Blu, que me digan malo me halaga :D_

* * *

><p>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<p>

¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D

¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!

Saludos desde Argentina.


	7. Verdades y peligros

Hola a todos, les presento un nuevo capítulo de esta historia… tengan buena lectura:

Capítulo 6: Verdades y peligros.

"Perla… yo… necesito hablar contigo" – dijo Blu.

"Los niños fueron a visitar a Nico y a Pedro" – dijo Perla – "Estamos solos" – agregó.

Blu miró hacia otro lado armándose de valor para revelar a Perla la verdad de lo que pasó el día anterior con María…

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" – preguntó Perla volando al lado de Blu y tomando sus alas.

"No sé cómo decirte esto…" – dijo Blu con la cabeza baja.

"Sólo dímelo" – dijo Perla.

Blu estaba por revelarse a Perla que le había sido infiel, pero un ave aterrizó frente a ellos interrumpiéndolos:

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó Perla molesta al ver a María.

"Estoy buscando a Blu, necesito hablar con él" – contestó ella.

"¿Buscas a Blu?" – preguntó Perla – "¿Acaso aún intentas arrebatarme su corazón?" – dijo Perla apartando a Blu de María.

"Oh mi amiguita, ya te lo he arrebatado, lo lamento mucho por ti" – dijo María.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" - dijo Perla mirando a Blu.

"¿Cómo que aún no lo sabe?" – dijo María – "Oh vamos, díselo, tiene que saberlo" – agregó.

"¿Decirme qué cosa?" – preguntó Perla.

"Pensé que te había dicho con detalles cómo nos divertimos ayer mientras no estabas" – dijo María.

Perla miró a Blu incrédula y le preguntó:

"¿Qué quiere decir con que se divirtieron mucho?" – preguntó Perla.

"Yo… yo…" – Blu no sabía que decir.

"Es imposible, Eva me confirmó que no había pasado nada" – dijo Perla.

"Ella… no te dijo la verdad…" – admitió Blu.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Perla – "¿Qué me quieres decir con esto?"

"Oh amiguita, ¿cómo no te das cuenta?" – preguntó María – "Blu hizo el amor conmigo ayer" – agregó.

"Eso no es cierto" – dijo Blu defendiéndose.

"Oh vamos Blu, sé perfectamente que lo disfrutaste mucho" – dijo María.

Perla miró a Blu y empezó a alejarse de él…

"Perla yo… puedo explicarlo" – dijo Blu.

"Me mentiste" – dijo Perla.

"No, Perla, por favor escúchame un momento".

Perla miró a Blu con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas…

"Pues entonces, explícalo" – dijo Perla – "Explícame cómo lo hiciste, cuánto duró y todo lo otro" – agregó ella con ironía – "Olvídalo no quiero saber nada de eso".

"No… no es eso lo que quería decirte" – dijo Blu.

"Lo que quieres decirme es que me dejarás" - dijo Perla.

Blu voló al lado de Perla y tomó sus alas:

"Yo te amo…" – dijo Blu con honestidad.

"Me mentiste, me engañaste, me traicionaste" – dijo Perla - "Aléjate de mí…" – agregó ella alejándose de Blu.

Perla estaba mirando a Blu con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas…

"¡Aléjate de mí!" – gritó Perla mientras salía volando del nido abandonando a Blu.

Blu intentó ir tras Perla pero María se interpuso en su camino:

"Olvídala Blu, yo estaré contigo a partir de ahora" – dijo María mirando seductora de Blu.

"Tú no eres María" – dijo Blu.

"¿Quién soy entonces?" – preguntó María.

"Tú eres un monstruo desgraciado" – dijo Blu mientras salía del nido gritando – "¡Perla espera por favor!"

María se quedó pensando en lo que Blu le dijo…

"Tú eres un monstruo desgraciado" – pensó María…

"Pues entonces comprobaré que tan monstruosa soy" – dijo María mientras despegaba del suelo.

Mientras tanto…

Perla volaba con rumbo desconocido a toda velocidad alejándose de Blu lo más que podía…

Ella aterrizó en una rama a descansar:

-Intervalo pensamientos Perla-

Blu me mintió, me engaño, me traicionó… me fue infiel…

¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Qué hago con él? ¿Qué haré con mis hijos?

No tenía esperanza contra María… era más hermosa y más seductora que yo… ella era perfecta.

No puedo creer que después de 5 años juntos me haya hecho esto… no puedo creer que haya hecho el amor con esa ave…

Perla seguía pensando hasta que escuchó una voz detrás de ella:

"Hola" – dijo Blu.

Perla reconoció la voz de Blu, pero no dio vuelta para mirarlo…

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" – preguntó Perla con un tono enfadado.

"Sólo quería… disculparme por lo sucedido" – dijo Blu honesto.

"¿Algo más?" – preguntó Perla – "Si no tienes nada más que decir sólo dímelo para que pueda largarme de aquí" – agregó.

"Sí" – afirmó Blu – "Déjame explicarte bien lo que en realidad pasó" – agregó.

Perla dio media vuelta con una mirada furiosa y atacó a Blu:

"¿Acaso quieres decirme cuánto duró tu sesión con María?" – dijo Perla derribando en el suelo a Blu – "¿Vienes a decirme cuántas veces lo hicieron?" – preguntó ella arrojándose sobre Blu atacándolo con zarpazos provenientes de sus garras – "¿Vienes a decirme con cuánta fuerza eran tus embestidas?" – preguntó ella colocando sus garras alrededor de Blu, quien después de los zarpazos de Perla se encontraba en el suelo herido…

Perla miró a Blu furiosa y le hizo una última pregunta:

"¿Vienes a decirme cuanto disfrutaste estar dentro del vientre de María?" – preguntó Perla mientras que empezaba a ahorcar a Blu.

"No… no es lo que tú crees" – dijo Blu con dificultad por estar siendo ahorcado.

"¿Y qué es entonces?" – preguntó Perla ahorcando a Blu con más fuerza.

"Sólo… te quiero decir… que… ella me hizo…" – Blu trataba pero no podía hablar por la falta de aire…

"¿Te hizo más feliz que yo?" – preguntó Perla ahorcando a Blu con todas sus fuerzas…

Blu no podía hablar ni respirar… Perla lo estaba ahogando…

"Esta será la última vez que hablemos" – dijo Perla colocando sus garras en la garganta de Blu con intenciones de degollarlo vivo…

Blu recordó algo:

Flashback:

"Si ella te ama con su corazón se enfadará mucho, pero no llegará al punto de matarte" – dijo Eva.

Fin Flashback.

Perla empezó a apretar sus garras contra la garganta de Blu provocando que comience a perder sangre…

"Eva… creo que te equivocaste" – pensó Blu.

"Adiós" – dijo Perla preparada para encestar el golpe mortal en el cuello de Blu que terminaría degollándolo…

Perla estaba por cometer esa barbaridad hasta que recordó algo:

Flashback:

"Dañar físicamente a Blu con tus garras no será la solución…" – dijo Eva.

Fin Flashback.

Perla recordó esto y lentamente retiró sus garras del cuello de Blu permitiéndole respirar, desgraciadamente Perla había utilizado demasiada fuerza para ahorcar a Blu ocasionándole un brote de sangre interno dentro de su garganta, cosa que ni él ni Perla habían notado.

"Hazlo" – dijo Blu – "No quiero causarte más sufrimiento, hazlo" – agregó apretando las garras de Perla contra su garganta.

"Yo…" – Perla no sabía que decir…

"Mátame, ahora, sólo hazlo, ya no sé ni quien soy, no tengo ninguna razón para seguir vivo" – dijo Blu honesto.

Perla finalmente retiró sus garras de la garganta de Blu…

"Vete de aquí" – dijo Perla dándole la espalda a Blu.

"Perla yo…"

"VETE DE AQUÍ" – repitió Perla con un tono de voz mucho más fuerte.

"¿Por qué no me mataste?" – preguntó Blu.

Perla no sabía que responder…

"¿Perla por qué no me mataste?" – preguntó nuevamente.

"Porque al matarte te perdería para siempre" – contestó Perla.

"¿Aún me amas?" – arriesgó Blu.

"Sí" – afirmó Perla – "Pero creo… que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo" – agregó.

"¿Qué le dirás a los niños?" – preguntó Blu preocupado.

"La verdad" – contestó Perla – "No voy a mentir como tú" – agregó.

Blu miró hacia abajo apenado por lo que Perla le dijo…

"Si necesitas ayuda… sabes que estaré ahí contigo… quizás esté personalmente… pero siempre me tendrás aquí" – dijo Blu tocando su pecho señalando su corazón.

"Gracias… estaré bien… ahora vete" – dijo Perla.

Blu asintió con la cabeza, retrocedió, abrió sus alas y despegó al cielo alejándose de Perla.

-Intervalo pensamientos Blu-

Ahora estoy sólo, exiliado, odiado y expulsado de mi familia… ya no tengo ningún objetivo como para seguir viviendo… cómo hubiera deseado que Perla me asesinara justo en ese momento.

¿Qué haré ahora? No tengo nada que hacer…

Mientras tanto con Perla:

Perla se preparaba para volar de nuevo pero algo la detuvo:

"Hola" – dijo alguien atrás de ella.

Perla dio media vuelta y vio a otro guacamayo azul, pero no era Blu ni María, ni tampoco alguno de sus hijos.

"Hola" – saludó Perla asombrada de ver a otro de su especie.

"¿Cómo estás?" – preguntó el desconocido.

"Bien" – contestó Perla – "¿Y tú?

"Me siento bien porque tengo a una belleza divina frente a mis ojos" – dijo el desconocido halagando a Perla.

"Gracias…" – se sonrojó ella.

"¿Te llamas Perla verdad?" – preguntó el desconocido.

"Sí, mi nombre es Perla" – afirmó ella – "¿Y tú como lo sabes?"

"Oh, eso no es importante ahora" – dijo el desconocido – "Lo único que importa eres tú, preciosa" – dijo el desconocido haciendo que Perla se sonroje.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" – preguntó Perla interesada en este desconocido.

"Mi nombre es Chen" – contestó inocentemente (¿Chen? Oh oh, Perla será mejor correr por tu vida…)

"Es un placer" – saludó Perla amablemente estrechando su ala con Chen.

"El placer es todo mío" – dijo Chen haciendo una especie de reverencia ante Perla.

"Vaya, es muy educado" – pensó Perla interesada en Chen.

"Oye, ¿tienes pareja?" – preguntó Chen.

Perla abrió los ojos como platos y sonrojó masivamente ante Chen por su inusual pregunta…

"Sí, eso creo" – respondió ella sonrojando.

"¿Dónde está?" – preguntó Chen – "Me gustaría conocerlo".

Perla estaba por responderle pero algo la colocó en estado de alerta…

Unos ruidos a su alrededor empezaron a poner nerviosa a Perla…

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" – preguntaba Perla alarmada.

"Oh descuida, sólo debe ser el viento" – dijo Chen con una voz romántica tomando las alas de Perla.

Perla miró a Chen y no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa, tratando de disimular que estaba sonrojando masivamente… se miraban profundamente hasta que:

"Hola" – saludó alguien por atrás.

Perla dio media vuelta y vio a un gigantesco halcón frente a ella.

"H…Hola" – saludó Perla asustada por la gigantesca ave.

"Ya me tengo que ir" – dijo Perla tratando de escapar.

Perla despegó del suelo a toda velocidad pero Chen empezó a perseguirla en una persecución a vuelo a toda velocidad…

Chen alcanzó a Perla y la derribó en el suelo:

Chen estaba sobre Perla y tenía sus alas en la parte inferior del cuerpo de la guacamaya, muy inferior para especificar:

"¡No te atrevas a tocarme!" – gritó Perla mientras arrojaba un feroz zarpazo con sus garras al rostro de Chen, hiriéndolo.

Mientras tanto con Blu:

Blu estaba sobre una rama al borde de quedarse dormido hasta que escuchó en su mente una voz:

"¡BLU!"

"¿Qué fue eso?" – se preguntaba Blu.

Blu no le dio importancia y cerró sus ojos de nuevo.

"¡BLU!"

Blu abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor:

"¿Quién está ahí?" – gritó Blu preparado para combatir.

Nadie le contestó…

"¿Qué es esa voz" – se preguntó Blu – "Se parece mucho a la de Perla" – agregó pensativo.

"Debo estar volviéndome loco" – dijo Blu cerrando sus ojos nuevamente.

Mientras tanto con Perla:

Chen estaba en el suelo con una herida no muy grave en su rostro, el guacamayo enfurecido tomó una roca, apuntó y la arrojó con muchísima fuerza contra la espalda de Perla.

Mientras tanto con Blu:

Blu cerraba sus ojos hasta que de pronto escuchó un grito de dolor en su mente:

"¡AAAAHHHH!" – escuchó un grito de dolor en su mente, el grito tenía una voz parecida a la de Perla.

"¿Pero qué diablos fue ese grito? – se preguntó Blu.

Nuevamente con Perla:

Perla estaba en el suelo gritando y llorando de dolor, la roca le había roto la columna…

Chen la miró y se acercó a ella…

"¡AYÚDENME!"- gritó Perla desesperada al ver que Chen se estaba acercando lentamente a ella.

"¡BLU!"- gritó Perla.

"¡Deja de gritar!" – ordenó Chen.

Nuevamente con Blu:

"¡BLU AYÚDAME!"- escuchó en su mente…

"¿Perla?" – pensó Blu.

"¡AYÚDAME!" – escuchó.

Blu se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y despegó hacia donde se encontraba Perla…

Aquí termina este capítulo, vaya parece que Perla está en problemas… espero que Blu no llegue tarde hacia donde se encuentran Chen y Perla…

PD: el aliado secreto estará a partir del próximo capítulo.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D

¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!

Saludos desde Argentina.


	8. Un encuentro no esperado

Un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, por favor si encuentran errores no duden en avisarme por medio de los reviews para arreglarlo lo antes posible.

Capítulo 7: Un encuentro no esperado.

Blu volaba lo más rápido que podía hacia donde escuchó los fuertes gritos de Perla.

Primero Blu voló hacia al nido, donde encontró a Pedro y a Nico.

"¿No han visto a Perla?" – preguntó Blu.

"No amigo, pero ya es tarde, tus hijos tienen que quedarse en tu árbol" – dijo Nico.

Blu estaba por contestarle a Rafael hasta que escuchó en su mente un grito desaforado:

"¡AAAAHHHH!"- escuchó Blu en su mente.

Blu se retorció apretando su cabeza por el dolor que sentía dentro por los gritos:

"¿Blu que te ocurre?" – preguntó Nico preocupado por Blu.

"Es mi mente, estoy escuchando gritos de Perla, es como si ella estuviera… muriendo" – dijo Blu.

"¿Perla?" – Pedro estaba incrédulo – "¿Muriendo?"

Blu escuchó un grito aún más fuerte y desaforado en su mente:

"¡Dios cómo duelo esto!" – gritó Blu tratando de contener el dolor en su cabeza.

"Tenemos que encontrarla" – dijo Nico abriendo sus alas.

Blu nuevamente escuchó voces en su mente:

"¡Aléjate de mí!" – escuchó – "¡Blu ayúdame!"

"Quédense con los niños" – dijo Blu abriendo sus alas y despegando en el cielo – "¡Niños quédense aquí!" – ordenó.

Mientras tanto:

Chen se acercaba lentamente a su víctima…

Perla estaba en el suelo con la columna totalmente rota por la roca que Chen le había arrojado…

Ella intentó alejarse de Chen arrastrándose pero él la alcanzó rápidamente…

"Esto es una pena" – dijo Chen mirando a Perla - "Es una pena ver morir a una chica tan hermosa como tú".

Perla intentó alejarse de Chen arrastrándose por el suelo ya que se encontraba incapacitada de volar o caminar.

"¿Adónde crees que vas?" – dijo Chen apretando la espalda de Perla justo por donde la columna se le había roto hacia que esta lanze un fuertísimo grito de dolor.

"¿Por qué gritas tanto?" – dijo Chen presionando aún más la columna rota de Perla provocando que esta grite aún más fuerte.

Perla estaba llorando y gritando en voz alta por su columna rota y por Chen que la estaba presionando… estaba siendo torturada.

"Espero que duermas bien" – dijo Chen colocando sus garras en el pecho de Perla…

Chen empezó a hacer fuerza con sus garras en el pecho de Perla provocando que empiece a perder sangre y que grite de dolor.

Mientras tanto con Blu:

"Sigo escuchando sus gritos de dolor" – pensó Blu mientras volaba por toda la selva buscando a Perla - "Está sufriendo, escucho sus gritos, la escucho llorar… está muriendo" – dijo Blu aumentando su velocidad de vuelo.

Mientras tanto con Perla:

Chen seguía presionando con sus garras el pecho de Perla haciendo que pierda sangre…

"Detente por favor…" – dijo Perla quien apenas estaba respirando.

"¿Tienes algunas últimas palabras?" – preguntó Chen retirando sus garras llenas de sangre del pecho de Perla.

"Si ves a mi pareja, dile que lo amo" – dijo Perla cerrando sus ojos.

"No te preocupes, cuando lo encuentre te reunirás con él en el cielo" – dijo Chen presionando el pecho de Perla nuevamente con sus garras.

"¡HEY!"- gritó alguien a lo lejos.

Chen retiró sus garras del pecho de Perla y dio media vuelta donde observó a otro guacamayo azul.

"Blu…" – dijo Perla con voz débil.

Blu miró a Perla para descubrir que se encontraba gravemente herida y estaba sobre un charco de sangre… su sangre…

De pronto Blu miró a Chen y enfurecido gritó:

"¡Ella es mi novia estúpido!" – gritó Blu atacando a Chen con todas sus fuerzas.

Chen fue seriamente golpeado por Blu…

"¡No vuelvas a lastimarla!" – gritó Blu arrojando un feroz zarpazo con sus garras a Chen, hiriéndolo – "¡No vuelvas a tocarla!" – gritó enviando otro zarpazo hacia Chen – "¡Y no vuelvas aquí!" – gritó enviando un último zarpazo que terminó desgarrando el pecho de Chen dejándolo inconsciente.

Blu miró a Chen y de repente un ave aterrizó atrás de él:

"Pagarás por esto" – dijo Taylán tomando a Blu por el cuello con fuerza – "Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi hijo" – agregó.

Taylán empezó a ahorcar a Blu con mucha fuerza… pero Blu mordió al halcón consiguiendo liberarse.

Taylán observó a Blu y lo golpeó en el rostro con fuerza dejándolo atontado… cuando Blu recuperó la conciencia Taylán encestó un letal zarpazo en el pecho de Blu desgarrándolo seriamente…

Blu estaba en el suelo sangrando hasta que Taylán lo agarró del cuello y le dijo:

"¿Te llamas Blu no es así?" – preguntó Taylán.

Blu asintió con la cabeza.

"Muy bien" – dijo el halcón.

Taylán empezó a ahocar con mucha fuerza a Blu impidiéndole respirar… Chen abrió sus ojos y se levantó lentamente.

Blu empezó a cerrar sus ojos por la herida y por la falta de aire… Tayán notó esto y empezó a agitarlo provocando que despierte:

"Quédate conmigo Blu" – dijo Taylán – "Quiero que veas morir a Perla" – agregó.

Chen fue hacia Perla, la puso de pie:

Perla abrió sus ojos lentamente y miró a Blu:

"Blu" – dijo Perla con una voz muy débil.

"Perdóname Perla" – dijo Blu lagrimeando.

"Blu…" – dijo Perla – "Sólo quiero decirte que…" – pero Perla fue interrumpida por alguien:

"¡Esperen!" – gritó una voz femenina.

"¿María?" – pensó Blu.

"Yo quiero ser la que termine con ella" – dijo María.

"Como quieras" – dijo Chen.

María se colocó frente a Perla y le dijo:

"Te dije que lamentaría tener que arruinar esa carita tuya" - dijo María.

Perla miró a María y la escupió en el rostro…

Perla miró a Blu:

"Sólo quería decirte que…" – pero Perla fue interrumpida porque María clavó sus garras y las enterró dentro de su pecho, desgarrando sus órganos por dentro.

Blu observó la macabra escena y vio como Perla se desplomaba en el suelo con un agujero en su pecho y con los ojos cerrados…

"Ahora es tu turno" – dijo Taylán preparando sus garras para hacer matar a Blu de la misma forma que Chen mató a Perla.

Taylán estaba por matar a Blu hasta que algo los interrumpió:

"¿Me extrañaron?" – dijo Mauro presentándose con todo su clan.

"¿Rey Mauro pero qué hace usted aquí?" – preguntó Chen impresionado.

"Debería preguntarles lo mismo" – dijo otra voz desconocida.

"¿Quién está ahí?" – dijo Chen entrando en posición de combate.

De pronto una cacatúa gigantesca aterrizó frente a Taylán… María vio a la cacatúa y escapó del lugar.

"¿Pepillo?" – pensó Blu.

Pepillo miró a Perla quien estaba en el suelo inmóvil con un agujero en el pecho y sobre un charco de sangre, luego miró a Blu quien estaba a punto de ser asesinado por Taylán.

"Hemos venido a detener esta masacre" – dijo Pepillo.

"¿Tú y quién más?" – preguntó Chen burlándose.

"Y nosotros" – dijo Mauro mientras avanzaba junto a su clan hacia donde se encontraba Chen y Taylán.

Las dos malvadas aves retrocedieron al ver que eran superadas en fuerza y número…

"¿Esto es a lo que ustedes se dedican?" – preguntó Pepillo señalando al ave muerta (Perla).

"¿Algún problema con eso?" – preguntó Chen desafiante.

"Oh sí, habrán problemas" – dijo Pepillo acercándose a Taylán.

Pepillo estaba por atacar a Taylán pero Chen se interpuso en su camino.

"Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí" – dijo Chen valiente.

"Como quieras" – dijo Pepillo.

Pepillo tomó a Chen con sus garras por el cuello y empezó a ahorcarlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente y fuera de combate… arrojó a Chen a un costado de su camino.

Taylán no lo pensó dos veces… miró a Blu y le encestó un letal zarpazo con sus garras haciendo que pierda el conocimiento y cierre los ojos.

Pepillo se arrojó sobre Taylán y utilizó sus garras para herir gravemente al halcón…

Taylán miró a Chen, lo tomó con sus garras y huyó.

Pepillo se sentía victorioso pero luego miró a Blu y a Perla…

La cacatúa voló hacia los guacamayos para empezar a examinarlos, pero escuchó un ruido a su alrededor…

Pepillo se colocó en posición agresiva listo para entablar combate con cualquiera que se acerque a los guacamayos.

De pronto entre los arbustos apareció Marcel con un arma de redes y disparó contra Pepillo dejándolo prisionero.

"Tendré un buen lugar para ti en mi salón de trofeos" – dijo Marcel mirando a Pepillo.

El contrabandista miró hacia la derecha dónde descubrió a los guacamayos azules muertos:

"Es una pena" – dijo Marcel – "Debí haberle dicho a Taylán y a Chen que los necesitaba vivos" – se lamentó.

Marcel estaba marchándose pero algo pasó por su mente, y se puso a pensar:

"Estos guacamayos son un macho y una hembra" – pensó Marcel – "Quiere decir que…" – Marcel rió y sonrió diabólicamente – "Significa que tienen hijos, es hora de reunir a la pequeña familia de estos guacamayos" – dijo Marcel.

Y Marcel se marchó con Pepillo prisionero dejando a Blu y a Perla…

3 horas después:

Blu y Perla seguían en el suelo… con los ojos cerrados… inmóviles… muertos.

De pronto un humano pasaba frente a ellos:

"Algo no pinta bien aquí" – dijo el humano – "¿Qué es eso?"

El humano examinó una mancha roja en el suelo:

"¿Sangre?" – dijo el humano – "Esto no pinta nada bien".

El humano siguió explorando la zona hasta que encontró otra mancha de sangre:

"Es un rastro" – dijo el humano siguiendo el rastro de sangre.

Finalmente el humano llegó al final del rastro dónde observó una macabra escena de dos aves muertas en el suelo:

"¿Blu?" – dijo Tulio incrédulo – "¿Perla?"

El doctor corrió a toda velocidad hacia las aves y las sostuvo con sus manos:

"¿Están muertos?" – se preguntó Tulio lagrimeando – "Me aseguraré".

Tulio colocó sus dedos en el pecho de Blu, su corazón latía normalmente

"Blu está vivo" – dijo Tulio.

Luego colocó sus dedos en el pecho de Perla, su corazón latía muy débil.

"No morirás siendo tan joven" – dijo Tulio cargando a Blu y a Perla en sus manos y corriendo a toda velocidad al santuario.

15 minutos después:

"Estoy perdido" – admitió Tulio lamentado – "No los podré salvar si no llego pronto".

De pronto apareció un helicóptero sobre Tulio:

"¡Sargento!" – gritó Tulio – "¡Justo a tiempo!"

El sargento miró a las aves en las manos de Tulio y le dijo:

"¡Lleve esas aves al centro ambiental!" – dijo el sargento – "¡Hemos detectado a Marcel dentro de la selva!"

"Entonces ese contrabandista es responsable de esto" – pensó Tulio.

"¡Nosotros lo encontraremos y lo llevaremos ante la justicia!" - gritó el sargento – "¡Vamos!" – agregó bajando del helicóptero junto a Kipo y Armando.

Tulio sobre al helicóptero y fue camino al centro de conservación ambiental.

5 minutos después:

Tulio bajó del helicóptero con los guacamayos en sus manos y corrió hacia el laboratorio…

Tulio colocó a Blu y a Perla en distintas láminas de metal conectándolos a diversos aparatos y administrándoles distintas clases de medicinas…

De pronto Linda ingresó al laboratorio:

"¿Tulio?" – preguntó Linda asombrada – "Pensé que estabas en la selva buscando a Blu y a Perla".

"Ya los encontré" – dijo Tulio señalando a los guacamayos heridos.

"¡Dios mío!" – gritó Linda horrorizada al ver en ese estado a los guacamayos – "¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?"

"No lo sé" – admitió Tulio – "El contrabandista ya está dentro de la selva, así que tiene que ver con algo".

"¿Dónde están los polluelos?" – preguntó Linda.

"No los encontré, cuando fui a su árbol el nido estaba totalmente vacío" – dijo Tulio – "Luego seguí caminando hasta que encontré a Blu y a Perla".

Linda miró a los guacamayos muy preocupada:

"¿Estarán bien?" – preguntó Linda.

Tulio observó las máquinas:

"Están estables" – afirmó Tulio – "La que está más grave es Perla".

"¿Más grave?" – preguntó Linda.

"Sus órganos están desgarrados por dentro… el corazón es el más afectado" – dijo Tulio preocupado – "Existe un riesgo de muerte muy serio".

"¿De cuánto?" – preguntó Linda.

"El riesgo de muerte de Perla es del 70%" – dijo Tulio preocupado.

"No suena nada bien" – dijo Linda.

"Analizaré sus cuerpos en busca de ADN para averiguar quién es el responsable de esto" – dijo Tulio.

"El responsable es el contrabandista" – afirmó Linda.

"Linda, míralos, sus cuerpos están desgarrados y arañados" – dijo Tulio – "No creo que un contrabandista tenga las uñas tan largas, esto lo hizo otra ave" – agregó.

"Entiendo" – comentó Linda.

"Te avisaré cuando los análisis estén listos" – dijo Tulio.

"Buenas noches" – se despidió Linda abandonando el laboratorio.

1 hora después:

Finalmente Tulio había reunido suficiente ADN como para comenzar a analizarlos…

El doctor miró a Perla:

"Por favor… no mueras" – pensó Tulio acariciando a Perla – "Tus hijos aún necesitan a su madre" – agregó.

Aquí termina este capítulo…

Mientras tanto con Marcel:

El contrabandista había levantado su campamento dentro de la selva…

Pepillo estaba prisionero dentro de una red de caza…

Finalmente Marcel se quedó dormido dentro de su tienda (o carpa).

Pepillo aprovechó esto y utilizó todas sus fuerzas para romper la gruesa y reforzada red de caza…

Una vez libre y a salvo Pepillo se detuvo en un gran árbol.

"Tengo que encontrar a Blu y a Perla, morirán si los dejó ahí" – pensó Pepillo.

La cacatúa despegó y voló hacia dónde se llevó a cabo el macabro asesinato…

10 minutos después:

"¡No están aquí!" – grito Pepillo extrañado – "¿Dónde estarán?"

Pepillo observó la tierra y notó que las manchas de sangre seguían manchando la tierra…

"La sangre está aquí" – pensó Pepillo – "¿Pero dónde estarán?"

Finalmente Pepillo se detuvo en un árbol cercano a descansar…

"Los buscaré mañana, estoy demasiado cansado" – pensó Pepillo mientras se quedaba dormido.

Mientras tanto con Nico y Pedro:

"Blu y Perla no están regresando" – dijo Pedro.

"Tendremos que llevar a los niños con nosotros" – dijo Nico – "No los podemos dejar solos aquí" – agregó.

Pedro asintió con su cabeza y explicó a Lisandro, Pablo y a Sofía lo que estaba pasando.

Los niños estaban de acuerdo y despegaron del suelo dirigiéndose hacia el árbol de Nico y Pedro.

5 minutos después:

"Los polluelos no están aquí" – dijo Taylán entrando al hueco de Blu y Perla.

"¿Dónde estarán?" – preguntó Chen.

En un segundo Chen y Taylán miraron a María:

"¿Qué?" – preguntó María.

"¿Sabes dónde están los polluelos?" – preguntó Taylán.

"No" – respondió María.

"Tendremos que seguir el rastreo mañana, debemos descansar, sobre todo tú Chen, estás herido" – dijo Taylán.

Todos estaban de acuerdo…

Taylán, Chen y María se quedaron dormidos en el hueco de Blu y Perla…

AFFF este capítulo fue difícil de escribir, no quise hacer tanto daño a Blu y a Perla pero apenas comencé a escribir y no me pude detener más…

Perla corre un gran riesgo… 70% de probabilidades que fallezca, no suena bien mmm…

Al parecer María se ha unido al bando de los contrabandistas… esto no suena bueno.

PD: espero que no me odien por lo que les hice a Blu y a Perla.

ALIADO SECRETO: Pepillo: antiguo enemigo de Blu, regresó con intenciones de cambiar su vida y hacer algo bueno.

¿Podrán Blu y Perla sobrevivir a sus heridas?

¿Pepillo será capaz de encontrar a los guacamayos?

¿Estarán a salvo Lisandro, Sofía y Pablo?

¿Podrá el sargento atrapar a Marcel?

Tendrán que seguir leyendo para saberlo.

Un abrazo.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D

¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!

Saludos desde Argentina.


	9. Reconciliación

Un nuevo capítulo de esta secuela, buena lectura a todos:

Capítulo 8: Reconciliación.

Blu estaba despertando:

"¿Dónde estoy?" – se preguntaba Blu.

Levantó la cabeza y descubrió que era el laboratorio de Tulio…

Miró a su derecha y descubrió que Perla estaba recostada en una lámina de metal no muy lejos…

Intentó levantarse pero un terrible dolor se lo impidió… muy pronto se dio cuenta que tenía vendado el cuello y el pecho y que estaba conectado a unas extrañas máquinas…

"Por lo menos ella está a salvo" – pensó Blu tranquilizándose – "Me duele mucho la garganta" – pensó.

Blu cerró sus ojos y estaba a punto de quedarse dormido pero algo lo alarmó… Perla empezó a hablar dormida.

NOTA: este sueño ocurrió cuando Perla tenía su ala fracturada hace 5 años atrás.

-Sueño de Perla-

Blu y Perla estaban en el hábitat artificial de Tulio observando por una gran ventana el paisaje y la puesta de Sol.

"Es hermoso" – dijo Perla frotando su cabeza contra la de Blu – "¿No lo crees?" – preguntó.

"Sí, es hermoso, pero no tanto como tú" – dijo Blu mientras acariciaba las alas de Perla.

La guacamaya se sonrojó ante el comentario de Blu.

"¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que tenía ojos hermosos?" – preguntó Perla suavemente – "¿Recuerdas todo eso?"

"Sí" – afirmó Blu – "Lo recuerdo bien".

"¿Todavía piensas en eso?" – preguntó Perla.

"Estoy pensando en tus ojos" – dijo Blu.

"Me alegra…" – dijo Perla mientras besaba suavemente a Blu.

"Eso estuvo muy sabroso" – dijo Blu juguetón al separarse.

Perla se rió por el comentario de Blu:

"¿Blu?" – preguntó Perla.

"¿Sí amor?"

"Quiero decirte algo…" – dijo Perla suavemente.

"¿Qué quieres decirme?" – preguntó Blu curioso.

Perla miró a Blu y le susurró al oído:

"Quiero que estemos juntos" – dijo Perla.

"Pero ya estamos juntos, ya somos pareja" – dijo Blu confundido.

"No tontito, no me refiero a eso" – dijo Perla.

"¿A qué te refieres entonces? – preguntó Blu.

Perla se rió y algo avergonzada le susurró al oído:

"Me refiero a que quiero que compartamos un árbol" – dijo Perla mirando a Blu con esos ojos irresistibles.

Blu estaba incrédulo:

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Blu algo nervioso.

"Quiero dormir a tu lado" – susurró Perla.

Blu estaba atónito e incrédulo por lo que Perla le había dicho…

"¿Quieres dormir conmigo?" – preguntó Blu atónito.

"Sí" – afirmó Perla besando suavemente a Blu.

"Yo… verás… yo…" – tartamudeaba Blu.

"¿No quieres dormir conmigo?" – preguntó Perla – "¿No quieres que estemos realmente juntos?"

"Sí" – dijo Blu – "Quiero que estemos juntos".

"¿Entonces qué dices?" – preguntó Perla.

"De acuerdo" – contestó Blu muy nervioso.

"Pues entonces vamos" – dijo Perla.

"¿Adónde?" – preguntó Blu.

Perla se rió suavemente:

"Pues a dormir tontito" – dijo Perla – "Ya es tarde".

Blu asintió con la cabeza y algo nervioso caminó junto a Perla hacia un árbol artificial con un hueco…

Al llegar se acostaron muy cerca uno del otro… haciendo que ambos sonrojen.

Perla sintió frío por una fuerte brisa de viento que recorrió el nido artificial…

"Tengo frío" – dijo Perla.

Blu escuchó esto y algo nervioso abrazó a Perla con sus alas haciendo que esta se sonroja masivamente.

"¿Cómo estás ahora?" – preguntó Blu.

"Mucho mejor" – contestó Perla.

Blu estaba cerrando sus ojos a punto de quedarse dormido pero la voz de Perla lo hizo despertar de nuevo:

"¿Blu?" – preguntó Perla suavemente.

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó él.

"Nunca me dijiste por que habías venido a Río de Janeiro" – dijo Perla.

"Oh…" – suspiró Blu – "Es una historia demasiado larga, quizás otro día" – agregó Blu tratando de ocultar que fue traído sólo para salvar su especie con Perla.

"Tenemos toda la noche, es un tiempo más que suficiente" – dijo Perla – "Vamos, cuéntame por qué" - agregó.

Blu suspiró y empezó a relatar su historia:

"Estaba tranquilo en Minnesota tomando mi desayuno diario de leche y galletitas… hasta que de pronto apareció Tulio en la librería de Linda" – dijo Blu.

"¿Tulio?" – preguntó Perla – "¿Qué paso después?" – preguntó ella interesada.

"Cuando entró a la librería me dijo que yo era una majestuosa ave… y empezó a hablarme en idioma de ave".

"¿Y cómo hablaba nuestro idioma?" – preguntó Perla.

"Bueno, era similar a esto" – dijo Blu empezando a hacer ruidos muy raros parecidos a los que Tulio hacía mientras trataba de comunicarse con Blu cuando se conocieron.

Perla comenzó a reírse por las tonterías que decía Blu:

"¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo después de eso?" – preguntó Perla.

"Bueno, me dijo que yo era el último macho de nuestra especie" – dijo Blu.

"¿Y luego?"

"Me dijo que había encontrado a una hembra…" – dijo Blu algo nervioso.

"¿Era yo?" – preguntó Perla mientras empezaba a sonrojarse.

"Sí" – afirmó Blu – "Eras tú".

"¿Y qué pasó luego?" – preguntó Perla.

"Me dijo que tenía que viajar a Brasil para conocerte y para que tengamos…" – Blu se detuvo nervioso por lo que iba a decir.

"¿Para qué?" – preguntó Perla sonrojándose… ya sabía lo que Blu quería decir.

"Ya sabes… para hacer… para salvar nuestra especie" – dijo Blu nervioso.

"¿Fue por eso que has venido a Brasil?" – preguntó Perla.

"Sí" – dijo Blu.

"¿Y cuando cumplas lo que Tulio te dijo te quedarás conmigo?" – preguntó Perla mirando a Blu.

"¿Cuándo cumpla qué cosa?" – preguntó Blu confundido.

Perla se rió y algo avergonzada le susurró al oído algo que hizo que Blu se sonrojara extremadamente…

"¿Eso es lo que quieres?" – preguntó Blu.

"Es lo que debemos hacer" – dijo Perla – "Y además quiero hacerlo" – agregó.

"¿Segura?" – preguntó Blu nervioso.

"Hagámoslo" – dijo Perla seductora.

Blu se acomodó preparando para hacer ya saben que cosa con Perla pero algo los interrumpió:

Blu y Perla empezaron a escuchar ruidos fuera del hábitat y de repente la puerta explotó:

"¡Abajo!" – gritó Blu arrojándose arriba de Perla y salvándola del fuego de la explosión.

De pronto, entre el humo y el fuego aparecieron Marcel, Taylán y Chen.

"Hola, lamentamos interrumpir lo que estaban por hacer" – dijo Taylán.

"¿Cómo estás preciosa?" – preguntó Chen acercándose a Perla.

Blu se interpuso en su camino:

"¡Aléjate de ella!" – gritó Blu en defensa de Perla.

"¡Taylán ahora!" – gritó Marcel.

El halcón despegó en el aire y concentró todas sus fuerzas en sus piernas para encestar un zarpazo mortal con sus garras a Perla.

Blu notó que Taylán atacaría a Perla así que voló hacia ella.

"¡Morirás ahora!" – gritó Taylán.

Perla no podía hacer nada para esquivar el ataque mortal de Taylán… pero de pronto Blu se interpuso en el ataque de Taylán.

El halcón no se detuvo y encestó el zarpazo mortal a Blu desgarrando totalmente su pecho y provocando que vuele sangre por todas partes…

Perla observó horrorizada como Blu se sacrificó por intentar salvarla… demostrando que Blu la amaba con su corazón…

Taylán miró a Perla y le dijo:

"Ahora es tu turno" – dijo Taylán.

El halcón empezó a volar hacia Perla a toda velocidad para hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a Blu…

Perla estaba escuchando voces en su mente:

"¡Perla!" "¡Perla despierta!" "¡Estás soñando!"

Ella abrió sus ojos y descubrió a Blu tratando de despertarla…

"Tranquila… sólo fue un sueño" – dijo Blu tratando de tranquilizarla.

Perla se levantó y alejó a Blu de ella:

"Aléjate de mí…" – dijo Perla empujando a Blu.

"¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?" – preguntó Blu.

"Muy enfadada" – dijo Perla.

"¿No hay alguna forma de demostrarte que te amo?" – preguntó Blu.

"No hay ninguna forma" – dijo Perla.

"Debe haber una forma" – dijo Blu.

"Ya te dije que…" – pero Perla se detuvo.

"¿Qué ibas a decirme?" – preguntó Blu.

Perla no le contestó.

"¿Perla?" – Blu estaba preocupado.

De pronto Perla empezó a ver borroso, no escuchaba nada y de pronto se desplomó en el suelo…

"¡Perla!" – gritó Blu.

Perla se desplomó en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y totalmente inmóvil…

Blu voló a su lado y empezó a examinarla:

"No está respirando" – pensó Blu.

Perla necesitaba la ayuda de Tulio, pero el doctor no estaba en la sala…

Blu miró a todos lados y vio una alarma anti-incendios…

Inmediatamente Blu voló hacia el interruptor y lo encendió, provocando que la alarma suene adentro del centro ambiental…

En cuestión de segundos entraron Tulio, Linda y Fernando al laboratorio y vieron a Perla en el suelo.

Tulio corrió y desesperadamente colocó a Perla nuevamente en la lámina de metal para salvarla conectándola a diversas y extrañas máquinas y aplicándole todo tipo de medicinas.

"¿Qué le ocurre?" – preguntó Linda preocupada.

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que había un 70% de que fallezca?" – preguntó Tulio – Bueno, eso es lo que pasa".

-Intervalo Perla-

Perla despertó en una gigantesca habitación blanca…

"¿Dónde estoy?" – se preguntó Perla - "¿Acaso ya estoy muerta?"

Perla se levantó y miró su pecho para descubrir que su terrible herida ya no estaba…

"¿Estoy en el paraíso?" – se preguntaba Perla.

De repente frente a Perla aparecieron dos guacamayos azules:

Perla estaba atónita:

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá?" – preguntó Perla asombrada.

"Hola hija" – saludó su madre.

Perla corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó con mucha fuerza:

"Pensé que estaban muertos" – dijo Perla lagrimeando.

"Estamos muertos" – dijo su padre.

"¿Estamos?" – preguntó Perla.

"Sí hija, lamentablemente acabas de morir" – dijo su madre.

"¿Estoy muerta?"

"Así es" – dijo su padre.

"¿Qué ocurrió con Blu?" – preguntó Perla.

"Oh… Blu sigue vivo…" – dijo su madre.

"Ustedes ni siquiera saben quién es Blu" – dijo Perla.

"Sí lo sabemos" – dijo su padre – "Es tu pareja"

"¿Cómo lo conocen?" – dijo Perla – "Ustedes están muertos, incluyéndome".

"Oh hija… siempre estuvimos contigo" – dijo su madre abrazándola.

"Siempre estuvimos contigo aquí" – dijo su padre señalando su corazón.

10 minutos después:

Perla y sus padres caminaban con rumbo desconocido por el paraíso…

"¿Dónde estamos?" – preguntó Perla.

"Es una pregunta interesante" – dijo su madre – "¿Dónde creen que estamos?"

"Estamos en el paraíso" – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Perla dio media vuelta y observó a otro guacamayo azul que era igual a su padre:

"¡Diego!" – gritó Perla abrazando a su hermano.

"Hola hermanita" – dijo Diego correspondiéndole el abrazo.

"Estás reunida con toda tu familia" – dijeron otras voces detrás de ellos.

Perla dio media vuelta y descubrió que toda su familia estaba con ella…

Sus tíos, sus primos, sus abuelos, sus hermanos…

Perla empezó a llorar de la alegría al ver que se había reunido con toda su familia…

"Oh querida Perla, estas tan hermosa" – dijo su abuela abrazándola.

"Gracias abuela, que gusto me da reunirme con todos ustedes de nuevo" – dijo Perla correspondiéndole el abrazo.

30 minutos después:

Toda la familia de guacamayos estaba conversando alegremente en una reunión familiar…

"Estoy tan feliz por reunirme con toda mi familia de nuevo" – dijo Perla.

"¿Toda tu familia?" – dijo su abuelo – "No estás con toda tu familia" – agregó.

"¿Pero de qué hablas?" – dijo Perla confundida – "Están todos aquí".

"Todos no…" – dijo su madre.

"¿Quién falta?" – preguntó Perla.

"Vamos todos con Perla" – dijo su padre.

De pronto Perla junto a su familia aparecieron en el árbol de Nico y Pedro.

"Te olvidas de ellos" – dijo su madre señalando a Lisandro, Sofía y Pablo.

"Mis hijos…" – dijo Perla deprimida.

De pronto Perla y su familia aparecieron en el árbol de Rafael.

"También te olvidas de ellos" – dijo su tío señalando a Rafael y a Eva.

"Mis mejores amigos…" – dijo Perla.

De pronto aparecieron en el laboratorio:

"Y también te olvidas de él" – dijo su padre señalando a Blu quien estaba llorando…

"Blu…" – dijo Perla mientras observaba como Blu lloraba en voz alta.

"Esa ave muerta en la lámina de metal… soy yo ¿verdad?" – preguntó Perla.

"Sí querida, esa ave muerta eres tú" – dijo su madre.

"Blu está llorando sobre tu cuerpo" – dijo su padre.

"No me importa, yo ya estoy con mi familia de nuevo" – dijo Perla.

"Perla, tú debes quedarte con tu verdadera familia" – dijo su hermano – "Debes quedarte con tus hijos… debes quedarte con Blu" – agregó.

"Él me traicionó" – dijo Perla.

"Lo sé querida… pero estoy segura de que él no lo hizo a propósito" – dijo su madre.

"Cuando Chen estaba por matarte Blu apareció para ayudarte… y casi entregó su vida a Taylán por ti" – dijo su padre.

"¿No te das cuenta hermanita?" – preguntó su hermano – "Blu siempre te ha amado con todo su corazón".

"Cuando te rompiste el ala hace 5 años fue Blu quien te salvó de ahogarte en el mar" – dijo su padre.

"Admítelo Perla, sigues amando a Blu tanto como antes" – dijo su tío.

"Cuando estabas recuperándote por tu ala rota fue Blu quien se quedó siempre a tu lado… él fue quien te ayudó, él fue quien te protegió… él fue el que de veras de te amo toda su vida" – dijo su hermano Diego.

Perla estaba pensando por lo que su familia le había dicho…

"No puedes abandonarlo así" – dijo su padre – "Vuelve a él" – agregó.

"¿Cómo podré volver?" – dijo Perla – "Estoy muerta" – agregó frustrada.

"Puedes elegir quedarte o volver" – dijo su padre.

"¿Puedo elegir?" – preguntó Perla.

"Claro que puedes elegir" – dijo su hermano.

"¿Y por qué ustedes no regresaron cuando murieron?" – dijo Perla.

"Sólo las aves con una verdadera razón pueden regresar" – contestó su hermano – "Ninguno de nosotros tenía una verdadera razón".

Perla se quedó pensando y finalmente decidió volver a la vida…

"Volveré a Blu" – dijo Perla.

"Esa es mi hermanita" – dijo Diego abrazando a Perla.

Perla le correspondió el abrazo a Diego y se despidió de toda su familia…

"Sé fuerte, hija mía" – dijo su madre.

Perla asintió con su cabeza.

"Concéntrate bien, piensa una verdadera razón y grítala al aire para que puedas regresar" – dijo su padre – "Apártense todos" – ordenó.

Perla se concentró totalmente y gritó:

"¡Deseo volver a Blu y proteger a mis hijos!"

Un destello empezó a brillar alrededor de Perla y de pronto apareció en el laboratorio de Tulio nuevamente… había revivido.

"Perla por favor perdóname" – dijo Blu llorando sobre su cuerpo.

"Te perdono" – dijo Perla.

"¿Perla?" – Blu estaba atónito.

Perla voló junto a Blu y le dijo:

"Te perdono"

Aquí termina este capítulo, un abrazo a todos.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D

¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!

Saludos desde Argentina.


	10. ¿El amor reemplaza al odio?

Bueno gente, un nuevo capítulo de esta historia… como hemos leído en el anterior capítulo Perla murió a causa de ese riesgo de 70% de probabilidades de muerte… pero milagrosamente sus motivos la devolvieron a la vida… tengan buena lectura:

Capítulo 9: ¿El amor reemplaza al odio?

Perla había revivido después de haber muerto… caminó hacia Blu y dijo:

"Te perdono".

"¿Me perdonas?" – preguntó Blu incrédulo al escuchar lo que Perla le había dicho.

"Sí" – afirmó Perla – "Te perdono".

"¿De veras?" – preguntó Blu aún incrédulo.

"Por tercera vez, dije que te perdono" – dijo Perla riéndose.

Blu sonrió y abrazó a Perla… pero luego la soltó:

"Lo siento" – dijo Blu avergonzado de abrazar a Perla después de los recientes sucesos.

"Ya no importa" - dijo Perla acercándose a Blu – "¿Quieres un beso?" – preguntó ella juguetona.

"Es lo que más quiero" – dijo Blu.

Blu y Perla se acercaban hasta que por fin se dieron el beso del perdón eterno… un beso especial que los unía de nuevo después de haber caído en los celos, el odio y la frustración.

Después de dos reverendos minutos de unión finalmente se separaron en busca de oxígeno…

"Eso fue lindo" – dijo Perla respirando agitadamente.

"Sí" – dijo Blu nervioso.

"Puedes hacerlo mejor" – dijo Perla seductora.

"¿Lo averiguamos?" – preguntó Blu juguetón.

"Oh… sí" – contestó Perla besando a Blu profundamente y con mucha pasión.

De repente Tulio abrió el laboratorio y presenció un vergonzoso espectáculo de dos guacamayos demostrando su amor frente a él.

"Diablos…" – dijo Blu.

"Tranquilo" – dijo Perla – "La próxima vez no seremos interrumpidos".

"¿Cuándo será la próxima vez?" – preguntó Blu.

"Esta noche…" – contestó Perla seductora.

"Esperaré paciente" – dijo Blu acariciando las alas de Perla haciendo que se sonroje.

Los guacamayos miraron a Tulio y descubrieron que el doctor tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta.

"¿P…Perla?" – preguntó Tulio incrédulo.

Perla chilló alegremente.

"¡Perla!" – gritó Tulio corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la guacamaya…

"Oh oh" – dijo Perla retrocediendo al ver la reacción del doctor.

Tulio seguía corriendo hacia Perla tropezando y cayendo al suelo repetidas veces…

"¿Qué le pasa?" – preguntó Blu.

De pronto Tulio tomó a Perla y le gritó:

"¡Pensé que estabas muerta!" – gritó Tulio aturdiendo a todos.

"Pues estoy viva" – contestó Perla frotándose los oídos por el fuerte grito de Tulio.

Lamentablemente Tulio sólo escucho ruidos de ave…

"¿Cómo es posible que estés viva?" – preguntó Tulio aún incrédulo.

Perla intentó responderle pero como es guacamaya Tulio escuchó ruidos de ave nuevamente…

"Eso no importa" – dijo Tulio – "¡Estás viva!" – agregó el doctor abrazando a Perla con mucha fuerza…

Perla gritó de dolor con todas las fuerzas de su garganta…

Blu escuchó el grito de Perla y mordió el trasero de Tulio haciendo que la suelte:

"¡Auch!" – gritó Tulio soltando a Perla – "¡Blu!"

Blu voló hacia Perla y la cargó con sus garras dejándola nuevamente en la lámina de metal.

"Oh… lo siento Perla" – dijo Tulio – "Olvidé que tenías la columna rota, discúlpame" – agregó.

Perla asintió con la cabeza aún muy dolorida por el fuerte abrazo de Tulio.

"Gracias Blu" – dijo Perla – "Tulio aún sigue siendo el mismo tonto que siempre" – agregó riendo.

"ASD que asco" – dijo Blu.

"Siempre podré contar contigo para cualquier cosa" – dijo Perla – "¿Verdad?"

"A mí no me mires" – dijo Blu – "No volveré a morder el trasero de alguien" – agregó.

Perla no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario de Blu.

"Qué lindo eres" – dijo Perla romántica.

"¿Soy lindo por morder el trasero de Tulio?" – preguntó Blu – "Gracias" – agregó juguetón.

"Blu y Perla" – dijo Tulio – "Vengan acá" – agregó dolorido por el mordisco que recibió en el trasero por parte de Blu.

Lentamente los guacamayos caminaron heridos hacia dónde se encontraba Tulio… Blu tuyo que ayudar a caminar a Perla por su columna rota.

"Es hora de revisar el recuento de daños" – dijo Tulio tomando unos análisis.

"Blu" – dijo Tulio – "Primero tú".

Blu dio un paso al frente:

"No estás tan grave, tienes heridas en el cuello y el pecho algo desgarrado, pero puedes volar tranquilamente, estás a salvo" – dijo Tulio.

"Sigues tú, Perla" – dijo Tulio.

Perla dio un paso al frente:

"Estás en un serio estado, tienes una gigantesca herida muy profunda en el pecho, la columna rota, y tus órganos están algo desgarrados, el corazón es el más riesgoso" – dijo Tulio dejando a Perla muy preocupada.

"Pero el riesgo de muerte se reduce al 0%" – dijo Tulio alegre – "Estás a salvo".

Blu y Perla se alegraron al escuchar que ambos estaban a salvo…

"Blu estará recuperado en 2 días" – dijo Tulio – "Sin embargo, Perla estará recuperada en 15 días por la gravedad de sus heridas" – dijo Tulio.

Perla abrió los ojos y chilló bastante fuerte…

"Lo siento Perla, tu herida del pecho es muy grave… unos milímetros más y te hubieras quedado sin corazón" – dijo Tulio – "Estás viva de milagro" – agregó.

"No podemos estar tanto tiempo aquí" – dijo Perla – "Nuestros niños están en peligro con esos sabandijas sueltos por la selva" – agregó.

"Tienes razón" – dijo Blu – "Esas aves deben estar buscándolos en el nido".

"Dime que los niños no están en el nido" – dijo Perla preocupada.

"Están en el árbol de Nico y Pedro" – dijo Blu – "Estarán a salvo ahí".

Al escuchar eso Perla consiguió aliviarse…

"Blu y Perla" – dijo Tulio – "Ahora quiero que me escuchen".

Los guacamayos miraron a Tulio con mucha atención:

"He analizado el ADN que logre sustraer de sus heridas" – dijo Tulio.

Blu y Perla se miraron entre ellos algo confundidos.

"Perla" – llamó Tulio – "He encontrado ADN de tus garras en las heridas del cuello de Blu" – dijo el doctor serio.

"¿Quieres explicarme que hacían tus garras en el cuello de Blu?" – preguntó el doctor muy serio.

Perla miró a Blu avergonzada de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos…

"¿Acaso pelearon?" – preguntó Tulio mirando a Blu – "Díganme la verdad".

Los guacamayos se miraron entre sí y luego miraron a Tulio.

"¿Hubo problemas entre ustedes?" – preguntó Tulio.

Los guacamayos asintieron con la cabeza apenados.

"Así que eso es lo que pasó" – dijo Tulio – "Perla… utilizar tus garras nunca solucionará ningún tipo de problemas… la única forma de solucionarlos es hablando, nunca peleando" – agregó el doctor mirando de forma seria a la guacamaya.

Perla asintió con la cabeza baja lagrimeando…

"Perdóname" – dijo Perla llorando.

"No Perla…" – dijo Blu tratando de consolarla – "Tú debes perdonarme a mí por serte… infiel" – agregó.

Perla miró a Blu:

"¿Me perdonas realmente?" – preguntó Blu.

"Depende" – dijo Perla romántica.

"Ya veo" – dijo Blu inclinándose para besarla.

"¿Me perdonas ahora?" – preguntó Blu al separarse.

"Oh sí… te perdono" – dijo Perla romántica.

"Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti sólo dímelo" – dijo Blu.

"Hay algo que puedes hacer por mí" – dijo Perla.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" – preguntó Blu.

Perla se acercó a Blu y le susurró algo en el oído…

"¿Qué dices?" – preguntó Perla seductora.

"Suena bien…" – contestó Blu juguetón.

Perla se rio por el comentario de Blu y le preguntó:

"¿Esta noche?" – preguntó ella.

"No lo creo" – contestó Blu.

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó Perla extrañada por la respuesta de Blu.

"Porque esto es algo privado" – dijo Blu - "Y prefiero que lo hagamos en un lugar en el cual podamos estar solos tú y yo" – agregó.

"¿Dónde?" – preguntó ella.

"En el mismo lugar donde lo hicimos la primera vez" – contestó Blu.

"Pero tendremos que esperar hasta que me recupere" – dijo Perla – "Tendremos que esperar 15 días" – agregó.

"Esperaré paciente" – dijo Blu.

"Bueno basta de romances" – dijo Tulio – "Tenemos que seguir con la charla" – agregó.

Blu y Perla miraron al doctor nuevamente:

"En la herida de Perla he encontrado ADN de otros dos guacamayos azules" – dijo Tulio.

"Chen y María" – dijo Perla.

"¿María?" – preguntó Blu confundido.

"Ella me hizo esto" – contestó Perla señalando su herida vendada – "Tú estabas ahí ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?" – preguntó.

"Estaba inconsciente" – dijo Blu – "Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando ese halcón me destrozó el pecho" – agregó señalando su pecho desgarrado.

"Ya veo" – dijo Perla.

"Aún no puedo creer que María te haya hecho eso" – dijo Blu lamentado.

"Yo no puedo creer lo que nos hizo a nosotros" – comentó Perla – "Nos lastimó a ambos" – agregó.

Tulio miró a Blu y notó algo raro en él:

"¿Blu acaso tú conoces a estos guacamayos?" – preguntó el doctor.

Blu lo negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué dices que no los conoces?" – preguntó Perla – "Conoces a María" – agregó.

"Ya ni siquiera sé quién es ella" – dijo Blu.

"También encontré ADN de halcón en sus heridas" – dijo Tulio.

"Ese es Taylán" – dijo Blu.

"Si esas tres aves están sueltas y les hicieron esto a ustedes quiere decir que sus hijos están en peligro" – dijo Tulio alarmando a Perla.

"Oh Dios… nuestros niños" – dijo ella.

"Descuida Perla… ellos están con Nico y Pedro" – dijo Blu tratando de calmarla – "Los cuidarán bien".

"Eso espero" – pensó Perla.

"Bueno, creo que esto es todo" – dijo Tulio – "Los dejaré solos, traten de descansar" – agregó levantándose de su silla – "Buenas noches" – se despidió.

Mientras tanto…

"¿Dónde estarán los tortolitos?" – preguntó Nico – "No podremos cuidar a sus hijos por siempre" – agregó.

"Tranquilo hermano, no deben tardar mucho" – dijo Pedro.

De pronto frente a ellos aparecieron Rafael y Eva…

"¿Qué hacen aquí los niños de Blu y Perla?" – preguntó Eva extrañada.

"Tenemos que cuidarlos" – dijo Nico.

"¿Cuidarlos?" – preguntó Eva confundida.

"Sí" – afirmó Nico – "Los tortolitos desaparecieron ayer" – agregó.

"¿Desaparecieron?" – preguntó Eva preocupada.

"Explícate" – dijo Rafael serio.

"Ayer Blu estaba muy raro" – dijo Pedro.

"¿Raro?" – preguntó Rafael – "Háblame de eso".

"Bueno, me decía que escuchaba a alguien en su mente llorando y gritando de dolor" – dijo Pedro.

"¿Llorando y gritando de dolor?" – preguntó Eva muy confundida.

"Así es, luego me dijo que iría a ver de que se trataban esas voces y desde entonces desapareció al igual que Perla" – dijo Pedro.

"¿No te dijo de quien eran esas voces?" – preguntó Rafael.

"Me dijo que los gritos de dolor tenían un tono parecido a la voz de una chica" – dijo Pedro.

"Debía ser Perla" – comentó Eva seria.

"¿Me estás diciendo que esos gritos eran de Perla?" – preguntó Pedro algo extrañado – "Debe ser una broma" – agregó.

"No es una broma" – dijo una voz desconocida – "Es la verdad".

Todos dieron media vuelta y descubrieron a Pepillo:

"¿Qué haces aquí gallina?" – preguntó Pedro listo para pelear contra Pepillo.

"Aléjate de ellos" – dijo Rafael protegiendo a los niños de Blu y Perla.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" – preguntó Nico.

"Ayudar" – contestó la cacatúa – "Eso es lo que quiero, ayudar" – repitió.

"¿Ayudar a los contrabandistas quieres decir?" – dijo Pedro desafiante – "Estúpido desgraciado" – agregó.

"Controla tu lengua pájaro rastrero" – dijo Pepillo – "Tus bravuconadas no me impresionan".

"Yo sé lo que pasó con Blu y Perla" – dijo Pepillo.

"¿Qué les ocurrió?" – preguntó Eva.

"Necesito que los niños salgan fuera del árbol" – dijo Pepillo – "Esto es algo privado".

Los niños asintieron con la cabeza y salieron del árbol… pero Lisandro se quedó para escuchar a escondidas:

"¿Qué haces?" – preguntó Sofía – "Dijeron que nos quedemos afuera" – agregó.

"Ella es mi madre Sofía" – contestó Lisandro – "Y voy a averiguar qué fue lo que pasó" – agregó firmemente.

"Buena idea" – opinó Pablo uniéndose al espionaje de Lisandro seguido por Sofía.

"Ayer por la noche Perla fue atacada por otros dos guacamayos azules y un halcón" – dijo Pepillo.

"¿Dos guacamayos azules?" – preguntó Rafael confundido – "¿Blu y María?"

"No" – contestó Pepillo – "María y Chen".

"¿Quién es Chen?" – preguntó Eva.

"Es otro guacamayo azul, pero no es bueno, nada bueno" – contestó Pepillo.

"Muy bien ¿qué pasó con Perla?" – preguntó Eva preocupada por su amiga.

"Ella…" – suspiró Pepillo – "Ella está muerta".

Los niños escucharon y de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

"¿Muerta?" – preguntó Eva lagrimeando – "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

Pepillo relató todo lo ocurrido en la noche anterior…

"Cuando había llegado descubrí que Perla estaba en el suelo inmóvil sobre un charco de sangre y tenía un enorme agujero en el pecho" – dijo Pepillo.

"¿Y qué paso con Blu?" – preguntó Rafael.

"Su pecho fue desgarrado por Taylán frente a mí" – contestó Pepillo dejando incrédulos a todos – "Está muerto también" – agregó.

"Estás mintiendo" – dijo Pedro estallando en lágrimas por el asesinato de sus dos mejores amigos…

Pepillo miró a Pedro muy enfadado por lo que le dijo…

"¡Estás mintiendo!" – gritó Pedro sollozando.

Pepillo se enfureció y de pronto le dio una bofetada a Pedro en la cara:

"¿Acaso crees que vine hasta aquí para mentir?" – preguntó Pepillo.

Pedro secó sus lágrimas y se disculpó con Pepillo.

"Ahora no hay tiempo para disculpas" – dijo la cacatúa – "Hay una pequeña posibilidad de que sigan vivos" – agregó.

"¿Y cuál es?" – preguntó Eva.

"Cuando Marcel me capturó logré escapar, e inmediatamente volé a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban los cadáveres de Blu y Perla" – dijo Pepillo – "Cuando llegué la sangre seguía manchando la tierra, pero los cuerpos no estaban" – agregó.

"¿Cómo es posible?" – preguntó Nico incrédulo – "Los muertos no pueden moverse" – agregó.

"Mi teoría es que algo los arrastró y los llevó a otro lugar" – dijo Pepillo.

"¡El ornitólogo!" – gritó Eva – "¿Recuerdas que hace varios días habíamos visto al ornitólogo explorando la zona?" – le preguntó a Rafael.

"¡Tienes razón!" – gritó Rafael.

"¿De qué hablan?" – preguntó Pepillo.

"No muy lejos de aquí hay un centro de conservación ambiental, su dueño es un ornitólogo, un doctor de aves" – contestó Eva – "Hace varios días lo vimos explorando la zona" – agregó.

"Lo más probable es que el ornitólogo los haya encontrado y los haya trasladado hacia allá" – dijo Pepillo – "Puede de que sigan vivos" – agregó.

"¿Siguen vivos?" – se preguntó Lisandro – "¡Vamos!" – gritó.

"¿Adónde?" – preguntó Sofía.

"¡A buscar a nuestros padres!" – contestó firmemente abriendo sus alas.

Los tres hermanos se pusieron de acuerdo y volaron en busca del centro de conservación ambiental.

De pronto los adultos salieron fuera del nido para buscar a los niños pero no los encontraron…

"Debieron ir al centro de conservación ambiental" – aseguró Eva.

"Tengo que mostrarles el lugar donde pasó todo" – dijo Pepillo.

"Está bien" – dijo Rafael – "Te seguimos" – agregó.

De pronto el grupo de aves comandando por Pepillo volaron hacia el lugar donde ocurrió la sangrienta lucha…

10 minutos después:

"Llegamos" – dijo Pepillo aterrizando.

Pepillo, Rafael, Eva, Pedro y Nico observaron el lugar y notaron que había sangre por todos lados…

"Dios mío" – dijo Eva horrorizada por ver tanta sangre derramada en el suelo.

"Parece que el combate fue más intenso aquí" – dijo Nico señalando una gran mancha de sangre en el suelo.

"Ahí fue donde María mató a Perla" – dijo Pepillo.

"Miren eso" – dijo Rafael – "Esa sangre es de color más oscuro" – agregó señalando una mancha de sangre.

"Esa sangre pertenece a Taylán" – dijo Pepillo – "Me enfrenté con él tratando de salvar a Blu, pero fracasé" – agregó.

"Ya he visto suficiente" – dijo Eva horrorizada por ver tal brutal derramamiento de sangre.

"Debemos ir al centro de conservación ambiental" – dijo Rafael.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se marcharon hacia el centro de conservación ambiental…

15 minutos después:

"¿Qué es esto?" – preguntó Sofía impactada por ver tanta sangre derramada.

"Aquí pasó todo" – dijo Lisandro tratando de contener sus ganas de vomitar por ver tanta sangre derramada en un mismo sitio…

"Esta sangre no pertenece ni a mamá ni a papá" – dijo Pablo señalando una mancha de sangre oscura.

"Parece la sangre de otra ave" – dijo Lisandro – "Al parecer los culpables de esto no salieron ilesos" – agregó.

"Debemos ir a revisar nuestro árbol… quizás los encontremos allí" – ofreció Sofía.

Los pequeños estuvieron de acuerdo y emprendieron vuelo hacia su árbol.

Mientras tanto con los villanos:

Taylán estaba tratando de curar las heridas de Chen…

"¡AAARRRGGGHHH!" – gritó de dolor Chen - "¡Me estás matando!"

"No seas llorón" – dijo Taylán.

María observaba el espectáculo frente estallando en risas.

"¿Qué es lo gracioso?" – preguntó Chen al ver que María se estaba riendo.

"¡Gritas como una chica!" – contestó María riendo.

"Oye gracias… eso es un apoyo" – bromeó Chen haciendo reír a María.

"Tienes una araña en la espalda" – dijo Chen.

María tocó su espalda y descubrió una gigantesca araña.

La guacamaya empezó a correr en direcciones diferentes mientras gritaba tratando de quitarse la araña…

Chen tomó una piedra y se la arrojó a la araña salvando a María…

"Gracias por salvarme" – dijo María.

"¡Gritas como una chica!" – bromeó Chen con la misma broma que María.

"Soy una chica tontito" – dijo María riendo.

"Una muy hermosa chica" – opinó Chen.

María se sonrojó por lo que Chen le había dicho.

"Gracias" – dijo María sonrojando masivamente.

"Yo te agradezco a ti por ser tan bonita" – dijo Chen.

María y Chen se miraban profundamente a los ojos…

"Iré al río a limpiarme las plumas" – dijo María sonrojando.

"De acuerdo" – dijo Chen.

5 minutos después:

María se encontraba en el río limpiando sus plumas, no muy lejos estaba Chen observando su belleza…

"Es tan hermosa…" – pensaba Chen maravillado por María…

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó Taylán apareciendo por detrás de Chen.

"Nada" – contestó Chen.

Chen miró a María y luego a Taylán:

"¿Qué haremos con ella?" – preguntó Chen.

"Descuida, ella morirá cuando encontremos a Blu y a Perla de nuevo" – contestó Taylán.

"¿Es necesario que matemos a María?" – preguntó Chen deprimido.

"Chen por favor no me digas que estás enamorado de ella" – preguntó Taylán.

Chen miró a María quien aún estaba limpiando sus plumas en el río…

"Creo que estoy enamorado de ella" – contestó Chen – "Ella es tan… tan graciosa y hermosa… es perfecta" – agregó sonrojando.

"Te sentirás muy triste cuando la asesine junto a Blu y a Perla" – dijo Taylán.

"¿Vas a matar a María también?" – preguntó Chen - "¿Por qué?"

"No permitiré que esa chica te aleje de nuestras misiones con Marcel" – contestó Taylán.

Chen miró a Taylán furioso:

"¡No voy a permitir que mates a María!" – gritó Chen defendiendo a su enamorada.

"Tendré que matarte a ti también" – dijo Taylán abriendo sus garras.

"Es hora de arreglarlo" – dijo Chen abriendo sus garras al igual que Taylán.

Taylán y Chen estaban por entablar combate entre ellos hasta que una voz femenina los interrumpió:

"Hola" – dijo María.

Taylán y Chen se miraron y ocultaron sus garras…

"¿Pasó algo?" – preguntó la guacamaya al notar las garras de Chen y de Taylán.

"No, no pasó nada" – contestó Chen mirando con furia a Taylán.

"De acuerdo" – dijo María.

"Hablaremos luego" – dijo Taylán retirándose del lugar dejando a Chen y a María solos…

Todo estaba en un incómodo silencio hasta que María habló:

"¿Crees que soy hermosa?" – preguntó ella suavemente.

"Muy hermosa" – contestó Chen.

María tomó las alas de Chen haciendo que este se sonroje:

"¿Quieres dar un paseo?" – preguntó Chen sonrojándose.

María se inclinó hacia Chen y le susurró al oído:

"Me encantaría…" – susurró María.

Chen y María despegaron del suelo volando de aquí para allá recorriendo toda la selva…

Finalmente se detuvieron a descansar en una rama…

La puesta de Sol frente a ellos, una suave brisa de viento y el color naranja radiante en el cielo creaban un escenario perfecto:

Chen y María no se hablaban y no se atrevían a mirarse por los nervios…

Chen reunió el suficiente valor, dio media vuelta y descubrió que María lo estaba mirando desde hace tiempo…

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Chen nervioso.

"Eres lindo…" – dijo María tomando las alas de Chen.

Chen se sonrojó ante el comentario de María y le devolvió el cumplido:

"Eres hermosa…" – dijo Chen acariciando las alas de María.

Se miraban profundamente a los ojos hasta que una fuerte brisa de viento invadió la zona:

"¿Qué ocurre?" – preguntó Chen.

"Hace mucho frío" – contestó María tratando de mantener su calor corporal.

Chen no lo pensó dos veces y envolvió sus alas alrededor de María…

María primero se estremeció pero luego se sintió más segura y más querida entre las alas de Chen…

María y Chen se miraron profundamente y empezaron a acurrucarse y a apretar sus alas provocando que se acerquen más entre ellos…

"Eres tan hermosa" – dijo Chen acariciando las alas de María.

Estos guacamayos eran como Blu y Perla cuando se conocieron, eran amigos sin confesarse sus sentimientos… estaban enamorados sin confesar lo que sentían… ese amor que sentían entre ellos… el amor es la mayor recompensa que un ser vivo puede recibir… el poder del dinero y la ambición no se puede comparar con el poder del amor…

El amor y la pasión que sentían Chen y María entre ellos era incomparable… sus almas eran gemelas… estaban destinados a ser la pareja ideal…

"Eres tan hermosa" – repitió Chen apretando sus alas provocando que sus cuerpos estuvieran aún más cerca.

"Gracias" – dijo María.

Chen y María seguían observando la puesta Sol frente a ellos…

"¿Chen?" – llamó María suavemente.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Podrías apretar más tus alas?" – preguntó María.

"Claro" – contestó Chen apretando más sus alas provocando que sus cuerpos se acerquen hasta el punto que ambos podían sentir sus cuerpos en contacto.

"Es que me gusta estar cerca de ti" – dijo María suavemente.

"Lo mismo pienso cuando estoy contigo" – dijo Chen mientras seguía acariciando las alas de María.

"Me alegra mucho" – dijo María frotando su cabeza contra la de Chen provocando que se sonrojen.

"¿Chen?" – llamó María.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – preguntó Chen.

"Creo que estoy enamorada de ti" – dijo María.

Aquí termina este capítulo…

Vaya esto se pone muy pero muy interesante… al parecer Chen y María están enamorados…

No sé si ustedes lo han notado, pero Chen ha cambiado mucho desde lo que le hizo a Perla… está sintiendo compasión, bondad y amor dentro de él…

Tal como lo dice el título de esta historia, el amor que Chen siente por María ha convertido todo su odio en amor y bondad… una réplica de Blu.

Lamentablemente Taylán sigue siendo el malvado halcón que siempre fue…

¿Qué pasará entre María y Chen?

¿Qué pasará con Lisandro, Sofía y Pablo?

¿Qué pasará con Blu y con Perla?

¿Podrán Pepillo y su grupo encontrar a los guacamayos?

¿Podrá el sargento atrapar a Marcel?

Tendrán que seguir leyendo para saberlo…

Me hace sentir bien informar que a medida que voy escribiendo esta historia a veces me dan ganas de llorar… creo que esta cantidad de amor y romance me pone algo sentimental… he llegado a echar lágrimas mientras escribía esta historia… que tierno soy XD!

Un abrazo a todos mis lectores…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D

¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!

Saludos desde Argentina.


	11. Sentimientos ocultos

Hola a todos, como hemos leído anteriormente aparentemente Chen y María están enamorados… Si han prestado atención han podido notar que Chen está siendo conquistado por el amor que siente por María… Chen está cambiando…

Capítulo 10: Sentimientos ocultos.

Chen y María observaban la puesta de Sol frente a ellos…

"Creo que estoy enamorada de ti" – dijo María.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Chen atónito.

"Estoy enamorada de ti" – repitió María.

Chen miró a María incrédulo y sonrojándose extremadamente ante ella…

"Tal vez yo…"

"Shhh…" – dijo María interrumpiendo a Chen.

María se inclinó hacia él:

"Te amo…" – le susurró en el oído a Chen.

Chen y María se miraron profundamente:

"Aprieta más tus alas" - dijo María – "Quiero estar más cerca de ti" – agregó.

Chen no podía negarlo, así que apretó sus alas aún más provocando que sus cuerpos estuvieran en contacto al 100%.

De pronto Chen y María empezaron a entonar suavemente una canción juntos:

_Nunca imagine la vida sin ti_

_todo lo que me planteé, siempre estabas tú_

_sólo tú sabes bien quien soy_

_de donde vengo y a donde voy_

_nunca te he mentido, nunca te he escondido nada_

_siempre me tuviste cuando me necesitabas_

_nadie mejor que tu sabrá_

_que di todo lo que pude dar_

_Si es que te he fallado dime como y cuando ha sido_

_si es que te has cansado y ahora me hechas al olvido_

_no habrá nadie que te amara_

_así como yo te puedo amar_

_Por más que busco no encuentro razón_

_por más que intento no puedo olvidar_

_eres como una llama que arde en el fondo de mi corazón_

(Canción: Y si tú te vas – Chayanne). Muy buena canción en mi opinión.

Al finalizar la canción Chen y María se miraron profundamente y empezaron a acercarse… se acercaban y se acercaban y cuando sus picos estaban a milímetros de distancia de entrar en contacto fueron interrumpidos…

"Marcel nos está llamando para una reunión" – dijo Taylán interrumpiendo el gran momento de Chen y María.

"De acuerdo" – dijo Chen.

"¿Puedo ir contigo?" – le preguntó María.

"Claro" – contestó Chen.

"Gracias" – dijo María dándole un beso en la mejilla a Chen provocando que se quede rojo como un tomate xD!

Taylán miró a Chen y a María y descubrió que había una conexión de amor, sentimientos y pasión entre ellos… era algo que él no podía aceptar.

"Tendré que matar a María" – pensó Taylán – "No puedo permitir que aleje a Chen de nuestras misiones".

"Vamos" – dijo María tomando las alas de Chen y batiéndose en vuelo junto a él.

"Esto será difícil" – pensó Taylán – "No puedo matarla frente a Chen" – agregó – "Esos dos nunca se van a separar, tengo que encontrar otra forma".

Mientras tanto…

Blu y Perla estaban en el hábitat artificial aun recuperándose de sus heridas… estaban observando en una ventana el paisaje.

"Quiero hacerlo esta noche" – dijo Perla seductora.

"Oh vamos Perla" – dijo Blu – "Puedes esperar 15 días".

"Pero es mucho tiempo" – se quejó Perla – "¿No sería mejor hacerlo esta misma noche?" – preguntó ella.

"No lo sé" – contestó Blu.

"Vamos Blu, nos sentiremos bien" – dijo Perla seductora.

"Es que…".

"No hables, sólo hagámoslo" – dijo ella arrastrando a Blu hacia un nido.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio:

"Allá van de nuevo" – dijo Tulio.

"Al parecer lo harán otra vez" – dijo Linda.

"Respetemos su intimidad" – dijo Tulio apagando la cámara y retirándose de la habitación de vigilancia junto a Linda.

De vuelta en el hábitat Blu y Perla estaban por salvar a su especie nuevamente:

"Perla, esto es algo privado" – dijo Blu – "¿Qué pasaría si Tulio o alguno de nuestros amigos aparecen por aquí y nos ven haciendo esto?" – preguntó.

"Tienes razón" – admitió ella – "Tendremos que esperar" – agregó.

"Tranquila, solo serán 15 días" – dijo Blu.

"Ojalá hubiera una forma de que me recupere más rápido para hacerlo antes" – dijo Perla.

"Yo te mostraré una forma de que puedas recuperarte más rápido" – dijo Blu besando a Perla profundamente.

"¿Te has recuperado?" – preguntó Blu juguetón al separarse.

"Aun no" – dijo Perla – "Necesitaré unos cuantos más" – agregó seductora.

Nuevamente Blu y Perla se besaron profundamente durante minutos, horas, años, décadas, siglos, milenios y hasta el fin del mundo…

Mientras tanto:

"¡Ahí está el centro de conservación ambiental!" – gritó Pepillo.

"¡Vamos allá!" – gritó Rafael.

Pepillo, Rafael, Eva, Pedro y Nico descendieron por al aire y aterrizaron sobre el techo del edificio.

Pepillo observó un conducto de un aire acondicionado:

"¡Síganme!" – ordenó.

De pronto Pepillo y los demás estaban dentro de los respiraderos del edificio:

"¡Deja de empujarme!" – gritó Nico apartando a Pedro.

"¡Rafael detente!" – gritó Pedro.

"¿Yo?" – preguntó Rafael – "¡Es Eva quien me está empujando a mí!" – gritó.

"¡Discúlpame por no ser tan cuidadosa como ustedes!" – gritó Eva

De pronto se armó un reverendo despelote dentro de los respiraderos…

Mientras tanto con Tulio:

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" – se preguntaba Tulio al escuchar ruidos de ave dentro de las paredes.

De vuelta con Pepillo y los demás:

La discusión seguía y el respiradero era un concierto de gritos, quejas y leves insultos.

"¡Cierren la boca todos!" – gritó Pepillo.

Inmediatamente todos los demás se tranquilizaron y continuaron su camino hacia el interior del edificio.

Finalmente llegaron dentro del edificio:

"Estamos dentro" – dijo Pepillo observando el gigantesco edificio.

"¿Dónde estarán los tortolitos?" – preguntó Rafael.

"¡Esto es como Misión Imposible 2!" – gritó Pedro – "¡Por lo tanto tendremos que pensar como espías!" – agregó.

"Pedro tiene razón" – dijo Nico – "Pensemos como espías" – agregó.

Todos se colocaron a pensar… excepto Pepillo que estaba observando una puerta que decía "PUESTO DE VIGILANCIA".

"¡Por aquí!" – gritó Pepillo.

Al entrar a la sala notaron que no había nadie y había un montón de cámaras de vigilancia.

Fueron observando todas las cámaras:

"Quizás estén ahí" – dijo Rafael señalando una cámara.

"Parece ser un hábitat o algo así" – comentó Eva pensativa.

"Deben estar al fondo de este pasillo" – dijo Nico.

"¡Rápido!" – ordenó Pepillo.

Al llegar notaron que la puerta tenía un candado…

"No podremos entrar" – se lamentó Eva.

"Yo me encargo" – dijo Pepillo volando hacia la cadena.

En un segundo Pepillo empezó a hacer cosas extrañas con el candado… pues como fue un ayudante de los contrabandistas estaba entrenado y tenía gran experiencia con este tipo de cosas…

De pronto el candado cayó al suelo desarmado:

"Debes enseñarme a hacer eso tío" – dijo Pedro.

"¡Ayúdenme!" – gritó Pepillo mientras trataba de abrir la pesada puerta.

Todo el grupo empezó a empujar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas… hasta que finalmente la abrieron:

Las aves entraron al hábitat:

"Estamos dentro" – dijo Pepillo.

De pronto todos empezaron a mirar hacia todos lados buscando a Blu y a Perla…

El grupo siguió caminando sin separarse por dentro del hábitat… de pronto vieron a Blu y a Perla frente a ellos besándose… algo muy vergonzoso.

"¡Ejem!"

Blu y Perla se separaron y miraron a Rafael, Eva, Pedro y Nico.

"¡Hola!" – saludó Perla.

"¡Están aquí!" – gritó Nico.

"¡Están vivos!" – gritó Rafael.

"¡Y están besándose!" - bromeó Pedro.

Rafael miró a Pedro y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza:

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" – dijo Rafael.

"Lo siento" – se disculpó Pedro.

"Lamentamos interrumpir eso" – dijo Nico conteniendo la risa.

"Me alegra que estés a salvo" – dijo Eva abrazando con fuerza a Perla haciendo que la guacamaya grite de dolor.

"¿Por qué gritas?" – preguntó Eva alarmada por la reacción de Perla.

"Es mi columna… está rota" – contestó Perla.

"Lo siento mucho querida" – se disculpó Eva.

Rafael, Pedro y Nico miraban a Blu con radiantes sonrisas en sus rostros:

"Hola" – saludó Blu.

De pronto Rafael, Pedro y Nico se arrojaron sobre Blu derribándolo en el suelo y armando un reverendo despelote dentro del lugar…

Cuando terminaron de saludarse apareció Pepillo por detrás de todos…

"Hola" – saludó Pepillo.

Blu y Perla abrieron sus ojos como platos al ver a Pepillo frente a ellos…

"Aléjate de ella" – dijo Blu apartando a Perla para protegerla – "¿Vienes a causarnos sufrimiento?" – preguntó.

"Tranquilo Blu" – dijo Rafael – "Sin él jamás los hubiéramos encontrado" – agregó.

"¿De qué hablas?" – preguntó Blu.

"Ya no es malvado como antes" – dijo Nico – "Quiere ayudarnos" – agregó.

Blu miró a Pepillo y le preguntó:

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes ahora?"

Pepillo no contestó.

"¿Acaso quieres matarnos cuando nadie se lo espere?" – preguntó Blu caminando alrededor de Pepillo.

Pepillo tampoco contestó esa pregunta.

"¿Quieres arrebatarme a Perla sólo por tu bienestar de nuevo?" – preguntó Blu.

"Lo único que tú podrías hacer es agradecerme por salvarte de ese halcón" – respondió Pepillo.

"Tienes razón" – admitió Blu – "Gracias" – agregó.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" – preguntó Perla.

"Ayudar a detener a esos sabandijas" – contestó Pepillo.

"¿Por qué quieres detenerlos?" – preguntó Blu.

"¿Vas a hacerme un interrogatorio policial o quieres que te ayude a encontrar a tus hijos?" – preguntó Pepillo.

"Nuestros hijos…" – dijo Perla con la cabeza baja – "Como extraño a mis niños" – agregó lagrimeando.

"Tranquila Perla" – dijo Eva – "Pronto estarás con ellos de nuevo" – agregó.

"Estoy preocupada por ellos" – admitió Perla – "No podría vivir si algo les sucediera" – agregó.

"¿Por qué has cambiado?" – preguntó Blu.

"A medida que pasaban los días me fui dando cuenta que lo único que estaba haciendo era arruinar la vida a otras aves solo por diversión" – contestó Pepillo – "Pero tú me hiciste cambiar… me volviste una mejor ave… y te lo agradezco" – agregó la cacatúa levantando su ala derecha para estrecharla con Blu.

Blu al principio lo dudó pero finalmente estrechó su ala con Pepillo disculpando y aceptando su cambio de personalidad.

"¿Dónde están mis niños?" – preguntó Perla lagrimeando.

Pepillo suspiró y contestó:

"Desaparecieron".

"¿Qué quieres decir con que desaparecieron?" – preguntó Blu.

"Esta tarde salieron de nuestro árbol y desaparecieron" – contestaron Pedro y Nico al mismo tiempo.

"Descuiden" – dijo Pepillo – "Yo los buscaré y los traeré aquí sanos y salvos" – agregó.

"Nosotros te ayudaremos" – dijo Rafael.

"Iré yo también" – dijo Blu.

"No Blu" – dijo Pepillo – "Tú debes quedarte con Perla y protegerla" – agregó.

"¿Protegerla de qué?" – preguntó confundido.

"Si Taylán y sus secuaces entran al laboratorio y descubren a Perla sola e indefensa la matarán" – contestó Pepillo – "Debes quedarte aquí, debes cuidarla"

"De acuerdo" – dijo Blu – "Me quedaré con Perla".

"Debemos empezar a buscarlos" – dijo Nico.

"Estoy de acuerdo" – dijo Pepillo.

Pepillo estaba por despegar del suelo pero Blu lo detuvo:

"¡Pepillo espera!" – gritó Blu.

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Pepillo.

"Buena suerte" – dijo Blu levantando su ala para estrecharla con Pepillo.

Finalmente Blu y Pepillo estrecharon sus alas por segunda vez.

Pepillo miró a Perla y notó que ella estaba llorando…

"¿Qué tienes?" – preguntó Pepillo.

"Extraño a mis hijos" – contestó ella – "Como desearía… volver a tenerlos entre mis alas… abrazarlos de nuevo" – agregó.

"Descuida" – dijo Pepillo – "Te prometo que los traeré a casa sanos y salvos" – agregó firmemente.

"Eso espero" – dijo Perla.

"Llegarás a confiar en mí algún día" – dijo Pepillo – "Ahora debo irme" – agregó – "¡Adiós!" – se despidió.

Pepillo junto a Rafael, Eva, Nico y Pedro despegaron del suelo y volaron alrededor del bosque en busca de Lisandro, Sofía y Pablo.

Mientras tanto:

"Nos hemos reunido aquí para organizar nuestro plan de captura y escape" – dijo Marcel.

Taylán escuchaba atentamente mientras que Chen y María se susurraban cosas al oído…

"Eres hermosa" – susurró Chen.

"Gracias" – se sonrojó María.

De pronto Taylán golpeó con moderada fuerza a Chen en la cabeza:

"Suelta a tu novia un momento y presta atención a lo que dice el jefe" – ordenó Taylan enfadado.

"Ese humano no es mi jefe" – dijo Chen.

"¡Soy tu padre, por lo tanto debes obedecerme!" – gruñó Taylán.

"Tú no eres mi padre, un guacamayo no puede provenir de un halcón" – dijo Chen defendiéndose.

Taylán y Chen compartían miradas furiosas entre ellos:

"Eres un estúpido" – dijo Taylán.

"¿Estúpido por estar enamorado?" – preguntó Chen – "Vaya eso sí que es lógico" – agregó con ironía.

"Te estás volviendo compasivo y débil" – dijo Taylán – "Esas no son las características de un guerrero" – agregó.

"Yo no soy un guerrero, soy un ave normal y no estoy descerebrado como tú" – dijo Chen defendiéndose – "Yo encontré el amor, no como tú que sólo buscas matar y arruinar vidas" – agregó.

"Eso es lo que hacemos los guerreros" – dijo Taylán.

"Me voy de aquí, no necesito esto" – dijo Chen abriendo sus alas.

"Iré contigo" – dijo María.

"Vámonos" – dijo Chen batiéndose en vuelo junto a María alejándose de Taylán y de Marcel.

"Me encargaré de ustedes luego" – pensó Taylán – "Disfruten de su amor, no durará mucho" – agregó.

De nuevo con los clásicos tortolitos:

Blu y Perla estaban abrazados y muy acurrucados observando la noche y el cielo lleno de estrellas sobre ellos…

"Que hermosa noche" – opinó Perla.

"Definitivamente hermosa" – comentó Blu – "Pero hay alguien más hermosa" – agregó.

"¿Cómo es su nombre?" – preguntó Perla sonrojándose.

"Su nombre es Perla" – dijo Blu acariciando las alas de ella.

"¿Por qué siempre eres tan lindo conmigo?" – preguntó ella sonrojándose.

"Porque te amo" – contestó Blu.

"Yo también te amo" – dijo Perla besando a Blu profundamente.

Mientras tanto con los hijos de Blu y Perla:

Lisandro, Sofía y Pablo volaban de aquí para allá en la selva buscando a sus padres…

"Ahí está nuestro árbol" – dijo Sofía.

Los tres niños entraron al árbol y descubrieron que estaba vacío…

"No están aquí" – se lamentó Pablo.

"Tendremos que buscar el centro de conservación ambiental" – dijo Lisandro.

Los niños despegaron del suelo y comenzaron a buscar el centro de conservación ambiental…

A medida que iban volando Lisandro escuchó un grito no muy lejos:

"¿Lisandro por qué te detienes?" – preguntó Pablo.

"Escuché algo" – contestó.

"Seguramente escuchaste a tu estómago" – bromeó Sofía.

"Espérenme aquí" – dijo Lisandro volando hacia otra dirección.

Lisandro volaba hacia donde escuchó el grito…

Finalmente llegó al lugar:

"Los gritos provenían de aquí" – pensó Lisandro.

De pronto se escuchó otro grito, Lisandro dio media vuelta, agudizó la vista y descubrió que se trataba de otra guacamaya azul de su misma edad que trataba de escapar de un gigantesco y letal enjambre de abejas…

"¡Maldición!" – gritó Lisandro volando para ayudar a la otra guacamaya.

"¡Sígueme!" – ordenó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la guacamaya siguió a Lisandro hasta cerca de una pequeña laguna:

"¡Toma mi ala!" – ordenó Lisandro.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó la desconocida.

"¡Toma mi ala!" – repitió.

La desconocida tomó el ala de Lisandro y se dirigieron hacia el agua:

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" – preguntó ella.

"¡Respira hondo!" – gritó Lisandro.

La desconocida obedeció, respiro hondo llenando sus pulmones y junto a Lisandro se estrellaron en el agua… el letal enjambre de abejas se vio obligado a retirarse ya que no podían entrar al agua…

Finalmente Lisandro y la desconocida se encontraban en la orilla tratando de secar sus plumas…

"¿Oye que fue lo qué…?" – pero Lisandro fue interrumpido por la desconocida, quien lo abrazó con fuerza.

Lisandro primero se estremeció pero luego le correspondió el abrazo…

"Gracias por salvarme" – dijo ella.

"Por nada" – dijo Lisandro sonrojando suavemente.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" – preguntó ella.

"Soy Lisandro" – contestó – "¿Tú cómo te llamas?"

"Mi nombre es Karen" – contestó ella.

"Es un bonito nombre" – opinó Lisandro gentilmente.

"Gracias" – dijo ella sonrojándose.

"¿Dónde están tus padres?" – preguntó Lisandro.

"No lo sé" – contestó ella – "Hace varios años que no los veo" – agregó lagrimeando.

"Oh… disculpa" – dijo Lisandro arrepentido por preguntar eso.

"No hace falta que te disculpes" – dijo Karen secando sus lágrimas.

"Si quieres puedes acompañarme" – dijo Lisandro – "También estoy buscando a mis padres" – agregó.

Karen asintió con la cabeza y voló junto a Lisandro de vuelta hacia donde se encontraban Pablo y Sofía esperando…

5 minutos después:

"¿Por qué tardará tanto?" – preguntó Sofía preocupada por su hermano.

"Descuida, no tardará en llegar" – dijo Pablo.

De pronto y entre los arbustos aparecieron Lisandro y Karen hablando amistosamente…

"¡Ahí estás!" – gritó Sofía.

"Ya era hora de que llegar…" – pero Pablo se detuvo al ver a Karen.

"¿Quién es ella?" – preguntó Sofía.

"¿Es tu novia?" – preguntó Pablo echándose a reír.

Lisandro y Karen se miraron sonrojándose masivamente entre ellos…

"Es una amiga" – contestó Lisandro – "Y no somos novios" – agregó.

Lisandro dio media vuelta y notó que Karen lo estaba observando con unos ojos irresistibles, haciendo que se sonroje.

"Soy Karen" – saludó ella amablemente.

"Mi nombre es Sofía"

"Y el mío es Pablo"

"Un placer conocerlos" – dijo Karen amablemente.

"¿Y por qué ella está aquí?" – preguntó Sofía.

"Oh… es que le pregunté si quería acompañarme para que se quede conmigo" – contestó Lisandro.

Karen se ruborizó al escuchar "para que se quede conmigo".

"¿Para que se quede contigo?" – preguntó Pablo echándose a reír.

"Con nosotros… discúlpame" – dijo Lisandro ruborizándose.

"Por mí no hay problema" – dijo Sofía.

"Por mí tampoco hay problema, puedes quedarte con Lisandro si quieres" – dijo Pablo riendo.

"Quiero quedarme con él" – dijo Karen provocando que Lisandro sonroje masivamente ante ella.

Karen notó como Lisandro sonrojaba y se cubría la cara con sus alas de la vergüenza, haciendo que ella y sus hermanos se rieran de él.

"Bueno, este fue un día muy largo y ya es de noche" – comentó Pablo – "Debemos recuperar fuerzas si queremos encontrar el centro de conservación ambiental mañana" – agregó.

"¿Centro de conservación ambiental?" – preguntó Karen.

"Sí" – afirmó Lisandro – "Puede que nuestros padres estén allí" – agregó.

"Sus padres…" – dijo Karen deprimida.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" – preguntó Sofía.

"Yo no tengo padres" – contestó Karen.

Sofía y Pablo se miraron entre ellos apenados por lo que Karen les había dicho:

"Nuestros padres son muy buenos" – dijo Sofía – "Podrías quedarte con nosotros como uno de nuestra familia" – agregó.

"También estarás con Lisandro" – dijo Pablo riendo.

Karen se maravilló con la idea de estar en una familia y estar con Lisandro, quien le había salvado la vida hace unos pocos minutos…

"Me encantaría" – dijo Karen.

"Muy bien, ahora vayamos a descansar" – dijo Sofía.

"Yo haré guardia esta noche" – dijo Lisandro.

"De acuerdo" – dijo Pablo.

2 horas después:

Lisandro estaba vigilando muy atento los alrededores protegiendo a sus hermanos de cualquier tipo de peligro o depredador. El sonido de un trueno lejano y una fuerte ráfaga de viento recorría toda la selva…

"Hola" – saludó Karen detrás de él.

"Hola" – saludó Lisandro – "¿No deberías estar dormida?" – preguntó.

"No podía dormir" – dijo ella posicionándose junto a Lisandro.

"¿Por qué no podías dormir?" – preguntó curioso Lisandro.

"Es que hace mucho frío" – contestó Karen.

"¿Tienes frío ahora?" – preguntó Lisandro.

"Sí" – contestó Karen tratando de mantener su calor corporal.

Lisandro envolvió sus alas alrededor de ella con el fin de mantener el calor corporal de ambos…

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora?" – preguntó Lisandro sonrojándose.

"Sí" – afirmó ella – "Mucho mejor" – agregó.

"Me alegra" – comentó Lisandro.

"Gracias por salvarme" – dijo Karen.

"Por nada, eso es lo que hacen los amigos, se ayudan entre sí" – opinó Lisandro.

"Me gusta que seamos amigos" – dijo Karen suavemente.

De pronto una fuerte brisa de viento recorrió toda la zona…

Lisandro y Karen empezaron a acurrucarse más cerca entre ellos para mantener su calor corporal, y también para otras cosas xD!

Los jóvenes guacamayos se miraban profundamente entre ellos, es como si hubiera una especie de conexión que los unía o algo así…

"Buenas noches" – dijo Karen frotando su cabeza contra la de Lisandro provocando que se sonrojen.

"Buenas noches" – dijo Lisandro apretando aún más sus alas con el fin de tener a Karen más cerca suyo.

"No me sueltes" – dijo Karen suavemente.

"Nunca te soltaré" – dijo Lisandro - "Seremos los mejores amigos" – agregó.

"Los mejores..." – dijo Karen quedándose dormida entre las alas de Lisandro.

Lisandro miró a Karen dormida entre sus alas y no pudo evitar ruborizarse…

"Es tan hermosa" – dijo Lisandro suavemente.

"Escuché eso" – dijo Karen abriendo sus ojos – "Tú también eres lindo" – agregó.

Karen miró a Lisandro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo rojo como un tomate…

"Buenas noches" – se despidió Karen quedándose oficialmente dormida.

Lisandro se tocó la mejilla donde Karen lo había besado y sintió una felicidad infinita dentro de él:

"¡Sí!" – pensó Lisandro con alegría de tener una mejor amiga, que en el futuro probablemente sea más que una amiga.

-Intervalo Lisandro-

Vaya, nunca pensé en un momento como este... de veras se siente... bien.

Unos días atrás yo mismo me propuse a jamás tener una "pareja" como me decían mis padres... Mi madre Perla me decía que algún día caería en el amor... y creo que ese día finalmente ya ha llegado, o está por llegar...

Nunca tuve una sensación como está... una sensación extraña, como si sintieras cosquillas en tu interior, una sensación de que quieres estar con alguien, pero no sabes como decirlo o como confesarlo, es difícil...

Nunca imaginé a alguien como Karen, tan simpática, suave, amable y hermosa... ella es perfecta... y ahora ella está aquí, a mi lado, este definitivamente es el mejor momento de mi vida, es un momento especial, el momento en que el amor se apoderó de mi corazón, y no es malo, de hecho se siente bien, es una sensación de que tu quieres a alguien, y ese alguien te quiere a ti...

Eres perfecta Karen y yo... yo... no quiero separarme de tí jamás... te quiero mucho.

-Fin Intervalo Lisandro-

Lisandro miró a Karen, y luego miró al cielo, y lentamente empezó a cerrar sus ojos quedándose dormido abrazado junto a ella.

Aquí termina este capítulo…

Vaya parece que Lisandro encontró una nueva amiga… que interesante xD!

Un abrazo y felicito a mi querida amiga Carli que por fin ha armado su propio de fic de RIO, algo que me alegra mucho, felicidades amiguita… Espero que continúes esa historia, está muy interesante, espero que hagas más capítulos para tu fic de RIO, quedaría maravilloso si agregaras capítulos… Un abrazote amiga y nuevamente te felicito por tu fic, te admiro mucho por eso, de veras está interesante tu historia. Continúala porfaaa xD

NUEVO PERSONAJE ADHERIDO: Karen: guacamaya azul joven, misma edad que los hijos de Blu y Perla.

PD: tercera secuela en producción.

A esta historia le faltan muchos capítulos todavía... pero ya estoy produciendo la tercera secuela...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D

¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!

Saludos desde Argentina.


	12. Sentimientos y peligros

Bien damas y caballeros, un nuevo capítulo de esta secuela, tengan buena lectura:

Capítulo 11: Sentimientos y peligros.

A la mañana siguiente...

Karen estaba despertando… empezó a sentir algo a su alrededor, abrió los ojos y recordó que se había quedado dormida abrazada junto a Lisandro…

Ella miró a su izquierda y descubrió que Lisandro dormía profundamente con el pico totalmente abierto… provocando que ella se ría levemente… (con el pico abierto es lo mismo que tú te despiertes con la boca totalmente abierta y algo babeado… ya me ha pasado varias veces xD)

"Seremos mucho más que mejores amigos…" – pensó Karen sonrojándose.

Pablo y Sofía despertaron y lentamente se levantaron a apreciar el nuevo día que el mundo brindaba…

"Buscaré el desayuno" – dijo Pablo.

"De acuerdo" – dijo Sofía – "Yo buscaré a Lisandro" – agregó.

Pablo asintió y despegó del suelo volando hacia unos árboles recogiendo varias frutas de todo tipo.

5 minutos después:

"Ya regresé" – dijo Pablo dejando todas las frutas en el suelo.

"¿Has visto a Lisandro?" – preguntó Sofía – "No lo encuentro ni a él ni a Karen" – agregó preocupada.

"Puede de que hayan salido de luna de miel" – bromeó Pablo.

"Basta de chistes" – dijo Sofía – "Pueden haberse perdido" – agregó seria.

"Pues entonces a buscarlos" – dijo Pablo.

Sofía y Pablo empezaron a examinar todo el lugar…

"Sofía" – llamó Pablo.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó ella.

"Creo que los encontré".

"¿Dónde están?" – pregunto Sofía con un tono fuerte.

"Shhh, silencio…" – susurró Pablo.

"¿Dónde están?" – susurró Sofía.

"Mira hacia allá" – dijo Pablo señalando una rama con su ala.

Sofía agudizó la vista, localizó la rama e inmediatamente abrió sus ojos como platos al ver a Lisandro durmiendo junto a Karen.

"Qué asco" – dijo Pablo cubriéndose su cara al ver a su hermano con una "chica".

"Me parece tan romántico…" – opinó Sofía encantada por ver a su hermano enamorado.

"Oh por favor" – se quejó Pablo – "Parece que seré el único quien mantendrá la promesa de jamás enamorarme de alguien".

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que Karen estaba despierta… estaba escuchando toda su conversación.

"Deberías alegrarte por ver a tu hermano enamorado de alguien" – dijo Sofía algo enfadada por la reacción de Pablo.

"Lo estoy" – admitió Pablo – "Pero yo no romperé mi promesa" – agregó.

"Esa promesa que te has hecho es algo tonta, todos caeremos en el amor algún día, lo quieras o no" – comentó Sofía – "Espero que mi turno de encontrar a mi amor llegue pronto…" – agregó ella encantada de algún día encontrar a su alma gemela.

"Pues mi turno será el último" – dijo Pablo – "Mi turno llegará dentro de unos años, pero no ahora" – agregó.

"Lisandro se derrite ante Karen, sólo espero que ella esté enamorada de él… ambos son una hermosa pareja" – dijo Sofía.

Karen se ruborizó extremadamente al escuchar "ambos son una pareja hermosa".

"Lo seremos…" – pensó ella apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Lisandro, quedándose dormida junto a él nuevamente.

"¿No has pensado en enamorarte algún día?" – preguntó Sofía.

"¿Tú lo has hecho?" – preguntó Pablo.

"Yo sí… muchas veces" – contestó Sofía – "Pero nuestra especie está casi extinguida… encontrar mi alma gemela será muy difícil…" – agregó apenada.

"¿Qué tan difícil?" – preguntó Pablo.

"Imposible, para ser exacta" – contestó Sofía.

"Oh…" – se lamentó Pablo.

"Encontrar nuestras almas gemelas… será imposible" – agregó Sofía apenada.

"A mí no me importa… como dije antes, yo no voy a romper mi promesa de nunca enamorarme" – dijo Pablo firmemente.

"Jaja, no te confíes, cuando menos lo esperes encontrarás una chica que te hará pensar lo contrario" – dijo Sofía.

1 hora después:

"Debemos despertarlos ya…" – dijo Pablo.

"Déjalos dormir un poco más" – dijo Sofía observando las nubes en el cielo pacientemente.

"De acuerdo".

30 minutos después:

Pablo observaba a Lisandro y a Karen… ellos estaban felices… Pablo estaba pensando en lo que Sofía le había dicho…

-Intervalo Pablo-

¿Alma gemela? Creo que entendí que lo que Sofía se refería… un alma gemela…

¿Por qué estoy sintiendo algo en mi interior? Es como si las palabras de mi hermana hayan hecho surgir algo en mi interior… algo que no puedo explicar qué es ni por qué apareció en mi interior.

Mi alma gemela… espero que algún día pueda encontrar a mi alma gemela…

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué tiene de malo que un chico se enamore de una chica? ¿Y qué tiene de malo que una chica se enamore de un chico? Pues ahora que lo pienso con claridad no veo nada de malo… más bien es algo bueno, es algo que produce felicidad en tu interior… algo maravilloso…

Lisandro ya encontró su alma gemela… es hora de que yo encuentre a mi alma gemela… es hora de que yo encuentre a mi amor… es hora de que encuentre a mi "pareja" como lo decían mis padres.

Pero eso es algo imposible… nuestra especie está prácticamente extinguida… no quiero ni pensar si me tocaría vivir mi vida sólo, sin enamorarme, sin tener a alguien que me acompañe en todo momento, sin tener a alguien a quien amar verdaderamente…

-Fin Intervalo Pablo-

"¿Pablo qué tienes?" – preguntó Sofía preocupada por ver a su hermano algo deprimido.

"He estado pensando en lo que me has dicho" – confesó él.

"¿Qué te he dicho?" – preguntó Sofía.

"Encontrar mi alma gemela…" – contestó Pablo.

"Me has dicho que no quieres enamorarte de alguien en toda tu vida" – dijo Sofía.

"Pero… mira a nuestros padres, son tan felices juntos… y lo mismo les espera a Lisandro y a Karen, les espera la posibilidad de que algún día formen una familia, y yo quiero tener el mismo destino, no quiero vivir sólo" – admitió firmemente.

"Vaya… eso fue muy… inspirador" – dijo Sofía asombrada por el repentino cambio de su hermano.

"Gracias" – dijo él.

"¿Y cuándo pretendes encontrar a tu alma gemela?" – preguntó Sofía.

"No lo sé… pero algún día la encontraré" – contestó él.

Mientras tanto con Blu y Perla:

Blu ya había despertado y se encontraba abrazado junto a Perla (esta última aún dormida), se encontraban frente a una ventana que brindaba una vista increíble.

"Que hermosa eres" – susurró Blu acariciando las alas de Perla.

Blu observó por la ventana que una gigantesca nube de tormenta se aproximaba por el horizonte…

"Vaya… parece que el clima será duro estos días" – pensó Blu – "Espero que Pepillo ya haya encontrado a los niños".

Perla estaba despertando:

"Buen día Blu" – saludó Perla perezosamente.

"Buen día" – saludó él – "¿Has dormido bien?"

"Sí" – afirmó ella – "Gracias a ti".

Perla intentó levantarse pero su columna rota se lo impidió…

"Me duele mucho…" – dijo ella tratando de contener el fuerte dolor.

"Cariño… no intentes levantarte, sabes que sólo te causarás dolor" – dijo Blu.

"De acuerdo" – dijo ella – "¿Quieres aliviarme el dolor?" – preguntó ella seductora.

"Claro que quiero" – dijo Blu con un tono muy juguetón haciendo que Perla se ría de él.

"Ven aquí…" – susurró Perla acercándose a Blu para darle un beso… pero su halcón del amor retrocedió…

"¿Qué ocurre?" – preguntó ella algo extrañada porque Blu le había rechazado un beso.

"Mi garganta" – dijo Blu.

"¿Qué ocurre con tu garganta?" – preguntó Perla preocupada.

Blu intentó responderle pero comenzó a toser con mucha fuerza…

"¡Me duele mucho!"- gritó Blu mientras seguía tosiendo.

"¡Llamaré a Tulio!" – gritó Perla desesperada.

La guacamaya intentó levantarse pero su columna rota se lo impidió…

Perla miró a Blu y descubrió que él seguía tosiendo con mucha fuerza…

"¡TULIO!"- gritó Perla, pero como es guacamaya sólo se escucharon ruidos de ave…

Blu se cubrió la cara con sus alas para evitar que la saliva salga disparada hacia Perla…

"Descuida…" – dijo Blu – "Ya estoy bien…" – agregó.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" – preguntó Perla muy preocupada.

"No es nada… ya pasó" – contestó Blu.

"¿Seguro?" – preguntó Perla "¿No quieres que llame a Tulio?"

"No, no… no hace falta, tranquila" – dijo Blu con una voz débil.

"Está bien… pero si ocurre de nuevo llamaré a Tulio quieras o no" – dijo Perla.

"De acuerdo" – dijo Blu – "Ya vuelvo" – agregó mientras se alejaba de Perla.

Blu se encontraba cerca de un pequeño estanque de agua en el hábitat, sentía un gran dolor punzante en la garganta… es como si se la hubiesen atravesado con algo metálico…

Mientras tanto con Perla:

"¿Qué le estará pasando?" – se preguntaba ella preocupada – "Espero que no sea nada grave…"

Nuevamente con Blu:

Blu se miró las alas con las que se había cubierto la cara al estar tosiendo y descubrió que estaban llenas de sangre…

"Dios…" – pensó Blu preocupado – "¿Qué me está pasando?"

Blu empezó a sentir algo raro en la garganta, empezó a toser y descubrió que estaba tosiendo sangre…

"¿Qué es esto?" – pensó Blu preocupado por estar tosiendo sangre.

El guacamayo metió sus alas en el agua para lavarlas y quitarse la sangre de sus plumas…

"Como duele…" – pensó Blu tocándose suavemente la garganta.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Perla apareciendo por detrás de él.

"Sí…" – afirmó Blu con una voz débil.

Perla miró el agua del estanque y notó que estaba algo roja…

"¿Sangre?" – pensó Perla.

"¿Blu acaso estás sangrando?" – preguntó preocupada.

"No, no es nada, ya estoy bien" – contestó Blu tratando de ocultar su pérdida de sangre por la garganta.

Mientras tanto con los jóvenes:

Lisandro finalmente estaba despertando después de un buen rato de sueño… miró a su derecha y descubrió que Karen estaba dormida sobre su pecho muy plácidamente con una bella sonrisa en su rostro…

Lisandro se sonrojó extremadamente al notar que se quedó dormida sobre él…

"Se ven felices" – dijo Sofía.

Karen se despertó pero continuó con los ojos cerrados para escuchar la conversación de Lisandro y Sofía…

"Oh… no es lo que crees, sólo somos amigos" – dijo Lisandro.

"Amigos hoy… quizás sean algo más mañana, quien sabe" – comentó Sofía.

"¿Pero de qué hablas?" – preguntó Lisandro tratando de disimular.

"Oh vamos… sólo dile que la amas" – dijo Sofía.

"No lo haré" – dijo Lisandro.

"¿Por qué no?" – preguntó Sofía.

"Es que… tengo miedo de que ella no esté enamorada de mí" – contestó él.

Sofía colocó una cara de -_- y le dijo:

"Sólo mírala" – dijo Sofía señalando a Karen, quien estaba fingiendo estar dormida para escuchar la conversación – "Ella te ama".

"No lo sé…" – dijo Lisandro con un tono asustado.

"Confiésale lo que sientes" – repitió Sofía.

"Tienes razón, amo a Karen, pero esperaré el momento adecuado para decírselo" – dijo Lisandro.

Karen su ruborizó y sonrojó EXTREMADAMENTE al escuchar lo que Lisandro había dicho…

"También te amo" – pensó Karen.

5 minutos después:

Finalmente Karen decidió abrir sus ojos:

"¿Cómo estás?" – preguntó Lisandro.

"Muy bien" – contestó Karen.

"¿Has dormido bien?" – preguntó curioso.

"Sí" – afirmó Karen – "Pero sólo gracias a ti" – agregó sonrojándose.

Lisandro se rió torpemente mientras trataba de disimular que estaba ruborizado.

"Gracias por… dormir conmigo" – dijo Karen abrazando a Lisandro provocando que este se sonroje masivamente.

Lisandro le correspondió el abrazo:

"Para eso son los amigos ¿no?"

"Sí… para eso son… los mejores amigos" – dijo ella abrazando con más fuerza a Lisandro.

Lisandro y Karen se miraron profundamente y sus rostros empezaron a acercarse, a milímetros de distancia fueron interrumpidos por Pablo:

"¡Wooow lamento interrumpir esto pero tenemos que comenzar a buscar el centro de conservación ambiental!"

Lisandro y Karen se miraron y alejaron sus rostros que se encontraban a milímetros de distancia…

Pablo y Sofía despegaron del suelo alejándose rápidamente…

Lisandro estaba por despegar pero fue detenido por Karen.

Ella tomó sus alas y le susurró al oído:

"La próxima vez no seremos interrumpidos…" – susurró con una voz romántica y riendo suavemente.

"Espero que no…" – susurró Lisandro acariciando las alas de Karen provocando que ella se sonroje.

"¡Oigan!" – gritó Pablo – "¡Vamos!"

Lisandro y Karen despegaron del suelo siguiendo a Pablo y a Sofía…

Mientras tanto con Pepillo y los demás:

"Hemos estado volando por horas" – dijo Pedro – "Necesito descansar" – agregó jadeando.

"Oh vamos, no puedes cansarte tan rápido" – dijo Pepillo – "Sólo hemos volado 14 horas" (que poquito xD).

"Me voy a quedar flaquito como Nico" – bromeó Pedro.

"Está bien… descansemos 15 minutos" – dijo Pepillo aterrizando junto a su grupo en una gran rama…

"¿Dónde estarán esos jóvenes?" – preguntó Eva.

"No lo sé" – contestó Pepillo – "Tenemos que encontrarlos antes que Taylán los encuentre a ellos" – agregó.

15 minutos después:

"Deben estar al sur de la selva" – dijo Rafael – "Allí hay agua y abundante comida" – agregó.

"Bien, pongámonos en marcha" – dijo Pepillo.

El grupo de aves estaba por despegar hasta que escucharon a un humano hablar…

"¡Mierda!" – gritó alguien.

"¡Ahí está!" – gritó otra persona – "¡Vamos por él!"

Todos dieron media vuelta y descubrieron a Marcel quien estaba siendo perseguido por tres uniformados:

"¡No me alcanzarán idiotas!" – gritó Marcel corriendo a toda velocidad.

"¡Eso lo veremos!" – gritó el sargento sacando su pistola.

"¡Mierda!" – gritó Marcel al darse cuenta que estaba siendo disparado.

Finalmente Marcel fue rodeado:

"¡Ríndete Marcel!" – gritó el sargento – "¡Te tenemos rodeado!"

"Estoy desarmado" – dijo Marcel levantando sus manos – "Me rindo"

"Armando, cúbreme" – ordenó el sargento mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia Marcel.

"Ahora disfrutarás de 25 años en la hermosa prisión de máxima seguridad" – dijo el sargento mientras trataba de colocarle las esposas a Marcel.

Marcel golpeó al sargento y tomó su pistola:

"¡Y tú disfrutarás de miles de años en tu tumba imbécil!" – gritó Marcel.

"¡Detente!" – gritó Armando.

Pero Marcel no lo escuchó…

"¡BANG!"

Kipo y Armando observaron como el sargento se desplomaba en el suelo con una herida de bala en el hombro…

"¡MUAJAJAJAJ!" – rió Marcel – "¡Adiós imbéciles!"

"Aún está vivo" – dijo Armando.

Kipo no lo dudó dos veces, tomó el comunicador del sargento y llamó al cuartel:

"¡Aquí el comandante Gerardo Romero!"

"¡Comandante soy Kipo!"

"¿Necesita algo Kipo?"

"¡El sargento fue herido, repito, el sargento fue herido!"

"¿Herido? ¡Explícate!"

"¡Es Marcel, está dentro de la selva!"

"¡Mierda!"

"¡Solicito soporte médico y refuerzos lo antes posible!"

"¡Equipos de asalto y médicos en camino!"

"¡Gracias señor!"

"¡Quédense ahí, los refuerzos llegarán en 10 minutos!"

"¡A sus órdenes!"

"¡Cambio y fuera!"

La transmisión se cortó.

"Estarán aquí en 10 minutos" – dijo Kipo.

"De acuerdo" – dijo Armando.

"¿Está muy grave?" – preguntó Kipo.

"Está herido… pero no es grave por suerte" – contestó Armando.

"Muy bien, ahora esperemos a los refuerzos" – ordenó Kipo.

Nuevamente con Pepillo y los demás:

"Rayos ¿quién es ese sujeto?" – preguntó Nico.

"Es Marcel, es un contrabandista" – contestó Pepillo.

"Ese hombre me resulta familiar" – dijo Rafael.

"Es porque él fue quien te secuestró hace 5 años junto con Blu y Perla" – dijo Pepillo.

"Oh… entonces esto no es bueno" – dijo Rafael – "Debemos encontrar a los niños lo más rápido posible" – agregó.

"¡Vamos!" – gritó Pepillo despegando del suelo.

Aquí termina este capítulo…

No tengo nada que comentar ahora.

¿Qué ocurrirá con la garganta de Blu?

¿Qué pasará entre Lisandro y Karen?

¿Qué pasará con el sargento?

¿Atraparán a Marcel?

Tendrán que seguir leyendo para saberlo…

Un abrazo a todos.

PD: lamento informar que a partir de ahora es posible que no pueda actualizar diariamente como antes, ya que el colegio ha empezado de nuevo, y eso me impide escribir y presentar los capítulos diariamente…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D

¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!

Saludos desde Argentina.


	13. Reunión familiar

Hola a todos, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de esta secuela, tengan buena lectura:

Capítulo 12: Reunión familiar.

Pepillo y los demás volaban al sur de la selva en busca de los jóvenes guacamayos:

"Hemos llegado al sur de la selva" – dijo Rafael.

"Lo sé" – dijo Pepillo serio.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – preguntó Eva.

"Estoy viendo algo" – contestó Pepillo.

"¿Qué ves?" – preguntó ella.

Pepillo agudizó la vista y descubrió que se trataba de Taylán aproximándose a una velocidad impresionante hacia ellos… la cacatúa alcanzó a notar como el halcón mostró sus enormes garras y se dirigía hacia Eva, aparentemente para atacarla.

Pepillo notó esto y se arrojó sobre Eva salvándola por tan sólo unos centímetros de las implacables garras del halcón.

"Gracias por salvarme" – dijo Eva.

Pepillo dio media vuelta y observó a Taylán dirigiéndose hacia ellos:

"¿Dónde están los polluelos?" – preguntó Taylán.

"No es de tu incumbencia" – respondió Pedro desafiante.

"Esos niños morirán" – dijo Taylán – "Al igual que ustedes" – agregó.

Pepillo dio un paso al frente:

"¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?" – preguntó Pepillo desafiante – "Pelea conmigo".

"El momento de nuestro encuentro llegará" – dijo Taylán marchándose.

"Cobarde" – dijo Pepillo.

"Ese idiota también está buscando a los pequeños" – dijo Pedro – "Debemos encontrarlos y llevarlos al centro de conservación ambiental" – agregó.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y siguieron explorando la zona…

Mientras tanto con Blu y Perla:

Blu estaba tosiendo con fuerza de nuevo…

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – preguntó Perla.

"Yo…yo…" – pero no pudo continuar ya que empezó a toser nuevamente…

Perla notó que Blu se cubría su cara con sus alas:

"Muéstrame tus alas" – ordenó Perla.

Perla tomó las alas de Blu y descubrió que estaban cubiertas de sangre…

"¡Esta vez llamaré a Tulio!" – gritó Perla.

"¡Llámalo!" – gritó Blu.

En un segundo Perla reunió todas sus fuerzas en sus cuerdas vocales y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo…

Tulio entró al hábitat artificial alarmado por el grito…

"¿Perla qué sucede?" – preguntó Tulio, quien después miró las alas de Blu, las cuales estaban cubiertas de sangre…

"Esto no es bueno…" – dijo Tulio tomando a Blu en sus manos y llevándolo al laboratorio.

"Tiene un brote de sangre interno en la garganta" – dijo Tulio.

Perla abrió los ojos como platos y dejó caer su pico al recordar algo:

Flashback: (capítulo 6 Verdades y peligros)

"Dañar físicamente a Blu con tus garras no será la solución…" – dijo Eva.

Perla recordó esto y lentamente retiró sus garras del cuello de Blu permitiéndole respirar, desgraciadamente Perla había utilizado demasiada fuerza para ahorcar a Blu ocasionándole un brote de sangre interno dentro de su garganta, cosa que ni él ni Perla habían notado.

Fin del Flashback:

Perla se quedó prácticamente en shock al recordar eso…

"Tendrás que quedarte sola un rato hasta que termine de examinar a Blu" - dijo el doctor.

Perla asintió con la cabeza.

"Ten cuidado" – dijo Tulio cerrando las puertas del hábitat.

Mientras tanto con los jóvenes:

"Este parece ser el sur de la selva" – dijo Lisandro.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" – preguntó Karen.

"Ya he estado muchas veces aquí" – contestó Lisandro.

"Ya hemos recorrido el este y el oeste de la selva, si el santuario no está en el sur tendremos que ir hacia al norte" – dijo Sofía.

"Bien pensado" – dijo Pablo.

"Pongámonos en marcha" – dijo Lisandro despegando junto a Karen mientras exploraban el sur de la selva.

Mientras tanto con Pepillo y los demás:

"¡Affff tengo mucha hambre!" – se quejó Pedro.

"Oh vamos tío, tú eres el único que se queja" – dijo Pepillo algo enfadado.

"También tengo hambre" – dijo Rafael.

"Yo también" – dijo Nico.

"Ya que todos lo dicen, yo también tengo hambre" – dijo Eva.

"De acuerdo, nos detendremos por un pequeño descanso y para saciar nuestro apetito" – dijo Pepillo.

10 minutos después:

"Ya estoy satisfecho" – dijo Pedro mientras terminaba de comerse un mango más grande que él xD!

"Fue suficiente, sigamos buscando a los niños" – dijo Pepillo abriendo sus alas.

"Espera, yo quiero un poco de eso" – dijo Nico señalando una manzana.

Pepillo entregó la manzana a Nico:

"Gracias".

"Por nada"

Nico estaba comiendo su manzana, pero de pronto vio 4 manchas azules volando por el cielo…

Nico agudizó la vista, y de pronto abrió los ojos como platos…

"¿Qué ocurre?" – preguntó Pepillo.

De pronto Nico escupió toda la comida que tenía en la boca en el rostro de Pepillo…

"Pagarás por eso" – dijo Pepillo con una cara de ¬¬

"¡Ahí están!" – gritó Nico.

Pepillo se quitó la comida masticada del rostro y dio media vuelta donde descubrió que se trataban de los hijos de Blu y Perla no muy lejos de ellos:

"¡Vamos!" – gritó Pepillo.

"¡LISANDRO!" – gritó alguien.

"¿Alguno de ustedes me habló?" – preguntó Lisandro.

"¡SOFÍA!" – gritó alguien.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó ella.

"¡PABLO!"

Pablo estaba con cara de -.-?

Los tres hermanos y Karen dieron media vuelta y descubrieron a un gran grupo de aves aproximándose a ellos a gran velocidad…

"¡Hola!" – gritó Lisandro al ver a Pedro, Nico, Rafael y a Eva.

"¡Aquí están!" – gritó Eva.

"Pufff, al fin los encontramos" – dijo Rafael jadeando.

Pedro y Nico abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a Lisandro y a Karen estaban tomados de las alas…

De pronto aterrizó Pepillo frente a ellos:

Karen retrocedió un poco al ver a tantas aves aproximarse a ellos…

"Tranquila" – dijo Lisandro apretando sus alas – "Ellos no quieren hacerte daño" – agregó.

Karen asintió con la cabeza y caminó junto a Lisandro nuevamente.

"Vaya, parece que tenemos una parejita de tortolitos aquí" – bromeó Pedro.

Lisandro y Karen se miraron sonrojándose entre ellos.

"Eso creo" – dijo Karen.

"Muy bien joven Lisandro, ahora quiero que nos presentes a tu novia" – dijo Eva.

Lisandro se cubrió la cara con sus alas de la vergüenza mientras que Karen se reía un poco al escuchar "novia".

"¿Puedes presentarte, jovencita?" – preguntó Eva dirigiéndose a Karen.

Karen asintió, dio un paso al frente y se presentó elegantemente ante Eva y los demás…

Eva empezó a observar a Karen de arriba para abajo y de izquierda a derecha…

"¿Qué está haciendo?" – preguntó formalmente Karen.

"Nada" – contestó ella.

Luego de "revisar" a Karen, Eva caminó hacia Lisandro:

"Has elegido una buena chica" – susurró Eva.

"Gracias" – susurró Lisandro.

"¿Hace cuánto están juntos?" – preguntó Rafael curioso.

Lisandro y Karen se miraron sonrojándose y riéndose por la repentina pregunta.

"No estamos juntos" – contestó Lisandro sonrojándose.

Rafael miró a Lisandro y a Karen y descubrió que estaban tomados de las alas…

"¿No están juntos? ¿Y por qué están tomados de las alas?" – preguntó Rafael riéndose.

Lisandro y Karen inmediatamente se soltaron para tratar de disimular…

"¡AJA!" – gritó Pedro – "¡De seguro debe ser algo privado entre ustedes!"

Lisandro y Karen asintieron con la cabeza con disimuladas sonrisas en sus rostros…

"¿De dónde eres jovencita?" – preguntó Eva.

"Soy de Perú" – (país de Wolf y de Carli :D)

"Oh vaya… Perú… es bastante lejos" – opinó Eva.

"Así es" – dijo ella.

"¿Tienes hermanos?" – preguntó Eva.

"Sí" – afirmó Karen - "Tengo una hermana y un hermano" – agregó.

Pablo y Sofía empezaron a interesarse más al escuchar que Karen tenía un hermano y una hermana.

"¿Cómo es tu hermano?" – preguntó Sofía interesada.

"Oh… es bastante apuesto, pero hace mucho no lo veo, tomamos diferentes caminos" – contestó Karen.

"¿Y cómo es tu hermana?" – preguntó interesado Pablo.

"Ella es igual a mí, lamentablemente también tomamos caminos separados" – contestó ella.

"Lamento interrumpir chicos pero no podemos quedarnos a hablar aquí" – dijo Pepillo – "Hay un halcón lunático persiguiéndonos ¿recuerdan?"

"Debemos ir al centro de conservación ambiental" – dijo Rafael.

"¡Sí!" – gritó Pablo – "¡Vamos a ver nuestros padres de nuevo!"

"¡Al fin!" – gritó Sofía.

Karen no se alegró mucho por eso… (digamos que tiene sus motivos personales).

Mientras tanto con Chen y María:

Los dos guacamayos estaban sobre la estatua de Cristo Redentor en la ciudad contemplando de la vista…

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" – preguntó María.

"Yo creo… que deberíamos disculparnos" – contestó Chen.

"¿Disculparnos con Taylán?" – preguntó María incrédula.

"No, debemos disculparnos con esos dos guacamayos que herimos" – contestó Chen.

"Pero ellos… están muertos" – dijo María arrepentida por lo que había hecho.

"No están muertos" – dijo Chen.

"Pero si yo maté a Perla y Taylán mató a Blu" – dijo María.

"Hace unas horas fui a ver el lugar donde ocurrió la masacre y no encontré sus cadáveres" – dijo Chen – "Están vivos" – agregó.

"No creo que nos perdonen" – dijo María – "Casi los asesinamos" – agregó lamentada.

"Por lo menos debemos intentarlo" – dijo Chen.

"Tienes razón" – admitió María – "Que bueno eres" – agregó.

"Vamos" – dijo Chen despegando de la estatua junto a María.

Mientras tanto con Perla:

La guacamaya esperaba y esperaba pacientemente a que su halcón del amor regresara del laboratorio sano y salvo…

"¿Dónde estás Blu?" – se preguntaba Perla.

De pronto las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron, pero sólo entró Tulio.

"¿Dónde está Blu?" – preguntó Perla, pero como es un ave Tulio no pudo entenderla.

"Espero que te esto te sirva de lección…" – dijo Tulio.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Perla en idioma de ave.

"Su brote de sangre era muy grave…" – dijo el doctor.

"No… no puede estar muerto" – pensaba Perla lagrimeando.

"Lo lamento mucho…" – dijo Tulio apenado.

"Maté a Blu…" – pensó ella en shock.

"Sé que lo extrañarás mucho…" – dijo Tulio arrodillándose frente a Perla.

Perla empezó a lagrimear, pues estaba esperando lo peor…

"Blu está… está…" – el doctor no pudo continuar.

Perla empezó a llorar esperando la peor noticia de su vida…

"¡Blu está vivo!" – gritó Tulio – "¡Estaba bromeando JAJAJA!"

Perla escuchó esto y mordió la mano de Tulio con fuerza por su pésima broma…

"¡AUCH!" – gritó Tulio mirando su mano – "¡Diablos es difícil bromear aquí!"

Perla chilló algo enojada.

"¡Blu ya ven para acá!" – gritó Tulio.

De pronto apareció Blu volando de aquí para allá…

"¡Hola Perla!" – saludó Blu aterrizando cerca de ella.

Perla empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Blu con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero de repente esa sonrisa se convirtió en una mirada de rabia.

De pronto Perla golpeó con fuerza a Blu derribándolo en el suelo:

"¡No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma!" – gritó Perla furiosa.

"Diablos… yo… yo lo siento" – se disculpó Blu.

"¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!" – gritó ella.

Blu estaba por hablar pero fue interrumpido ya que Perla se zambulló sobre él besándolo profundamente y con muchísima pasión…

"Pensé que estabas enfadada…" – dijo Blu algo mareado al separarse.

"Pensé que te había perdido" – dijo Perla.

"Nunca te dejaré" – dijo Blu.

"¿Te sientes mejor por tu garganta?" – preguntó Perla.

"Sí… pero hay algo que puedes hacer para hacerme sentir mejor" – dijo Blu con un tono muy picarón.

"¿Qué es?" – preguntó Perla seductora.

"Creo que ya lo sabes…" – contestó Blu

Perla sonrió y besó a Blu nuevamente con más pasión que el beso anterior…

"Cuando me recupere lo haremos, ahora no" – dijo Perla al separarse.

"De acuerdo" – dijo Blu.

"Recuerda que hace varios días me prometiste que lo haríamos" – dijo Perla.

"Lo sé… y lo haremos" – dijo Blu.

"¿De verdad?" – preguntó Perla.

"Haré lo que sea para que estés satisfecha y feliz" – dijo Blu juguetón.

"Me sentiré satisfecha cuando lo hagamos" – dijo ella.

"No te preocupes, estarás satisfecha" – dijo Blu

"Mejor los dejo solos" – pensó Tulio retirándose del hábitat dejando solos a los guacamayos.

"Estamos solos…" – susurró Perla seductora.

"Vayamos al grano" – dijo Blu besando a Perla con mucha pasión.

Mientras tanto con Pepillo y los demás:

"Ya casi llegamos" – dijo Pepillo.

Los jóvenes abrieron los ojos como platos al observar un edificio tan gigantesco como el centro de conservación ambiental…

"Entremos como lo hicimos la primera vez" – dijo Pepillo señalando el conducto de aire acondicionado.

Nuevamente todas las aves armaron un reverendo despelote dentro de los respiraderos…

Finalmente llegaron al interior del edificio…

"Era al fondo de este pasillo" – dijo Nico señalando la puerta de metal del hábitat artificial.

"Este lugar en enorme" – dijo Pablo impresionado por el lugar.

"Tengo miedo" – dijo Karen encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

"Descuida, no te pasará nada" – dijo Lisandro animándola – "Quédate junto a nosotros… quédate junto a mí" – agregó estrechando su ala.

Karen aceptó el ala de Lisandro y caminó junto a él nuevamente…

"¡Necesitaré ayuda!" – dijo Pepillo tratando de abrir la puerta del hábitat…

Finalmente y entre todas las aves consiguieron abrir la puerta… miraron hacia adelante y presenciaron nuevamente un vergonzoso espectáculo de Blu y Perla besándose…

"¿Blu? ¿Perla?" – llamó Eva.

Los guacamayos adultos se separaron y observaron a sus hijos…

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá!" – gritó Sofía volando hacia sus padres y abrazándolos con fuerza junto a Pablo.

"Mis niños están a salvo…" – pensó Perla mientras abrazaba a sus hijos.

Blu observó a Lisandro… y después observó a Karen:

"Perla…" – susurró Blu.

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó ella.

"Observa a Lisandro" – susurró.

Perla observó a Lisandro y luego a Karen.

"Parece que encontró una amiga" – susurró Perla.

"Parece ser más que una amiga" – dijo Blu – "Observa sus alas" – agregó.

Perla miró hacia abajo y descubrió que Lisandro y Karen estaban tomados de las alas:

"Nuestro hijo está enamorado…" – dijo Perla encantada por ver a su hijo enamorado de alguien.

"¿Y qué hay de ustedes?" – preguntó Blu dirigiéndose a Pablo y a Sofía – "¿No han encontrado a alguien que les guste?"

Sofía y Pablo negaron con la cabeza.

"No se preocupen, pronto encontrarán a alguien" – dijo Blu animando a sus hijos.

"Pronto…" – dijo Sofía mirando a Pablo.

"¿Crees que encontremos a nuestras almas gemelas algún día?" – preguntó Pablo.

"Espero que sí…" – contestó Sofía.

3 horas después:

Todas las aves estaban reunidas charlando en una animada reunión familiar… todos excepto Karen.

"¿Oye Lisandro y cuándo saldrán de luna de miel?" – preguntó Pedro dándole leves codazos amistosos.

"Yo… umh… no sé" – contestó Lisandro algo avergonzado.

"¡Tienes que empezar a planear su luna de miel!" – dijo Pepillo riéndose.

"Lo sé… pero aún falta mucho para una… luna de miel" – dijo Lisandro.

"¿A qué te refieres?" – preguntó Pepillo.

"Ya sabes… una luna de miel se festeja cuando una pareja se une en la eternidad" – dijo Lisandro.

"¿Y qué tiene que ver?" – preguntó la cacatúa.

"Karen y yo todavía no nos hemos unido en la eternidad como lo hicieron mis padres o como lo hicieron Rafael y Eva" – contestó Lisandro.

"Oh claro… discúlpame" – dijo Pepillo arrepentido.

"No hace falta que te disculpes, todo está bien" – dijo Lisandro.

De pronto Lisandro observó donde estaba Karen pero no ella no estaba allí… miró hacia todos lados pero no podía ver a Karen:

"¿Dónde está?" – se preguntaba Lisandro.

Perla miró a Lisandro y notó cierta preocupación en él:

"¿Lisandro, te pasa algo?" – preguntó preocupada su madre.

"No, no pasa nada" – contestó Lisandro – "Ya vuelvo" – agregó alejándose de la reunión.

Lisandro empezó a buscar a Karen por todo el hábitat… pero no la encontró…

"Debe estar en el patio" – pensó él.

Lisandro despegó del suelo y se dirigió hacia una ventana que permitía ver todo el patio:

"Ahí estás…" – dijo Lisandro al ver a Karen sentada en una columna.

Mientras tanto con Chen y María:

"Ya llegamos a la selva, el centro de conservación ambiental está al norte" – dijo Chen.

"De acuerdo, descansemos un poco, estoy cansada" – dijo María aterrizando en una rama junto a Chen.

"Se acerca una tormenta" – dijo Chen señalando una gigantesca nube negra en el horizonte.

"Tendremos que llegar antes de que la tormenta nos alcance" – dijo María.

"Tienes razón" – admitió Chen.

Chen estaba por despegar pero María lo detuvo:

"Espera… quiero que descansemos y hablemos un momento" – dijo María.

"Umh claro ¿de qué quieres hablar?" – preguntó Chen.

"¿Por qué abandonaste a Taylán?" – preguntó María curiosa.

"Quería asesinarte" – contestó Chen – "Por eso lo abandoné" – agregó.

"¿Quiere matarme?" – preguntó María asustada "¿Por qué?"

"No quería aceptar algo de mí" – contestó.

"¿Qué es lo no quería aceptar de ti?" – preguntó María.

"No quería aceptar que yo estaba enamorado" – contestó nervioso.

"¿Enamorado de quién?" – preguntó María sonrojándose levemente.

"No quería aceptar de que yo estaba enamorado… de ti" – contestó Chen revelando finalmente sus sentimientos a María.

María se sonrojó y ruborizó extremadamente ante Chen:

"¿Estás enamorado de mí?" – preguntó María.

Chen tomó sus alas y le contestó:

"Te amo…" – contestó él acariciando las alas de María.

"Me alegra… también te amo" – dijo María.

Chen y María empezaron a acercarse lentamente hasta que finalmente se besaron uniendo sus almas y sus destinos.

Al separarse Chen tenía la mirada perdida provocando que María se ría de él…

"Eso fue lindo…" – susurró María seductora.

Nuevamente Chen y María se besaron, pero esta vez con más pasión… todo estaba de maravilla hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

"¿Están listos para morir?" – preguntó alguien detrás de ellos.

Chen y María dieron media vuelta y descubrieron que era Taylán:

"Espero que no sientan dolor" – dijo Taylán afilando sus garras contra una roca dejándolas como espadas – "Pero si espero que sufran mucho" – agregó.

Aquí termina este capítulo…

Vaya… al parecer Chen y María están en serios problemas… esto se pone aún más bueno ^^!

PD: la historia será modificada a Drama… puede de que en el futuro la cambie a Tragedia, atentos todos a eso.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D

¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!

Saludos desde Argentina.


	14. Combate Parte I

Hola a todos, un nuevo capítulo de esta historia… tengan buena lectura:

ADVERTENCIA: este segmento contiene violencia fuerte, respeten la clasificación T (+13 AÑOS).

Capítulo 13: El último adiós.

Taylán finalmente ha encontrado a Chen y a María:

"¿Qué haremos?" – preguntó María asustada al ver a Taylán.

"Descuida, no dejaré que te lastime" – contestó Chen.

"¿Cómo están los dos?" – preguntó Taylán.

"Estábamos bien antes de que tú llegaras" – contestó Chen.

"Oh… veo que me extrañaron bastante" – dijo Taylán con un tono burlón.

"¿Por qué has venido aquí?" – preguntó Chen.

"He venido a recuperar a mi hijo" – contestó Taylán.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – Chen estaba confundido.

"Aún tienes una oportunidad hijo mío, regresa a nuestras misiones, seremos millonarios y viviremos como reyes" – dijo Taylán.

Chen se quedó pensando…

"¿Qué debemos hacer?" – preguntó Chen.

"El objetivo principal es asesinar a Blu y a Perla junto a sus amigos… una vez estén muertos los polluelos serán fáciles de capturar" – contestó Taylán.

"¿Eso es lo qué quieres?" – preguntó Chen.

"Eso es lo que quiero, y lo que debemos hacer" – contestó el halcón.

"¿Crees que será fácil matar a todas esas aves?" – preguntó Chen – "No será fácil, esas aves están en grupo, en especial la cacatúa, es muy fuerte" – agregó.

"Con tu ayuda venceremos a esa cacatúa fácilmente" – dijo Taylán.

Chen miró a María y notó que tenía cierta mirada de preocupación…

"¿Qué dices, hijo?" – preguntó Taylán.

"No lo haré" – contestó Chen.

"¿Acaso tienes miedo de asesinar a dos guacamayos adultos?" – preguntó Taylán.

"Quieres asesinar a Blu y a Perla… por favor… piensa en sus hijos, son muy pequeños, aún necesitan a sus padres para vivir" – dijo Chen.

"¿Y cuál es el problema?" – preguntó Taylán.

"Esos niños necesitan a sus padres para vivir, aún son muy pequeños… piensa un poco en los niños… ¿qué pensarán ellos si sus padres mueren siendo tan pequeños?" – dijo Chen – "La muerte de sus padres afectará mucho sus mentes… son demasiado jóvenes para quedarse sin padres" – agregó firme.

"Qué bueno eres" – dijo María impresionada por el cambio de Chen.

"¡Aléjate de María de una buena vez!" – gritó Taylán.

"¡No, tú aléjate de mí!" – gritó Chen.

"¿Prefieres a esta chica en lugar de vivir como un rey?" – preguntó el halcón.

"Prefiero estar con el ave que amo que estar con un asesino como tú" – contestó Chen firmemente.

"Oh vaya… ya no tienes remedio" – dijo Taylán lamentado – "No quiero matarte María, pero debo recuperar a mi hijo" – agregó.

"Quédate atrás de mí" – dijo Chen protegiendo a su enamorada.

"Apártate Chen" – ordenó Taylán mientras avanzaba hacia María.

"No lo haré"

"Apártate por favor" – ordenó el halcón con un tono más severo.

Pero Chen no obedeció…

"¡He dicho que te apartes!" – gritó Taylán tomando a Chen del cuello y arrojándolo hacia un costado de su camino.

Taylán continuó avanzando hacia María hasta que la tomó del cuello y empezó a ahorcarla con mucha fuerza impidiéndole respirar.

"¡Apártate de ella!" – gritó Chen enfurecido.

De pronto se inició un serio enfrentamiento de Chen vs Taylán frente a María…

"¡Vete de aquí!" – gritó Chen a María mientras trataba de contener los rápidos y fuertes golpes de Taylán.

"¡Debes avisar a los demás!" – gritó Chen – "¡Vete!"

María tenía el corazón paralizado por ver a Chen defenderla contra un ave tres veces más grande y tres veces más fuerte… sabía que tarde o temprano Chen caería ante él…

"¡Tendré que matarlos a los dos!" – gritó Taylán mientras arrojaba feroces ataques a Chen – "¡Traidor!"

"¡Asesino!" – gritó Chen esquivando y contraatacando a Taylán.

"¡Debí matarlos hace mucho tiempo!" – gritó Taylán.

Después de varios minutos de intensa lucha Chen empezó a perder fuerza y velocidad por al agotamiento…

"Estoy cansado…" – pensó Chen mientras trataba de recuperarse.

"Te veo cansado" – dijo Taylán burlón – "¡Yo recién estoy empezando!"

De pronto y a una velocidad fugaz Taylán se arrojó sobre Chen derribándolo en el suelo:

"¡Te llegó el momento de morir!" – gritó Taylán golpeando a Chen repetidas veces en el rostro hasta romper su cráneo, dejándolo inconsciente y herido en el suelo.

Taylán arrojó a Chen a un lado y miró a María…

"No…" – dijo María aterrorizada.

"¡Morirás!" – gritó Taylán arrojándose sobre María.

Taylán estaba ahorcando a María:

"¡No me quitarás a mi hijo!" – gritó el halcón.

Taylán empezó a concentrar todas sus fuerzas hacia sus piernas…

Una vez reunida toda su fuerza miró a María quien prácticamente ya no estaba respirando por estar siendo ahorcada:

"Descansa en paz" – dijo Taylán mientras levantaba sus garras para encestarle el golpe mortal.

Chen recuperó la conciencia, abrió sus ojos y se posicionó frente a María salvándola del ataque.

Taylán no se detuvo y encestó el golpe mortal a Chen atravesándolo, provocando que se desplome inmediatamente en el suelo y grite de dolor…

María horrorizada observó a Chen, quien estaba siendo asesinado por su propio padre…

"Avisa a los demás…" – dijo Chen con una voz muy débil.

María estaba en shock al observar tal horrorosa escena frente a ella:

"Vete de aquí… avisa a los demás…" – repitió Chen débilmente.

Taylán arrojó a su hijo contra una roca y se escuchó como sus huesos sonaron tras el impacto y empezó a atacar su pecho con zarpazos provenientes de sus garras destrozando el pecho de Chen y provocando que vuele sangre en todas direcciones.

"Despídete de tu novio" – dijo Taylán levantando a Chen, cuya espalda y pecho estaban totalmente despedazados y estaba perdiendo sangre por dichas heridas.

Chen abrió los ojos y observó a su enamorada una última vez antes de morir…

"Te amo…" – dijo él con una voz sumamente débil.

Taylán no se detuvo, clavó sus garras y las enterró en el cuello de Chen provocando que escupa sangre y cierre sus ojos.

Taylán finalmente mató a Chen y lo arrojó a un lado de su camino:

"Tengo que avisar a los demás" – pensó María.

"No intentes escapar, te alcanzaré fácilmente" – dijo Taylán mientras se quitaba la sangre de Chen de sus garras.

El halcón se arrojó sobre María y clavó sus garras en su pecho…

María gritó de dolor…

"Oh vamos… no duele tanto" – dijo Taylán enterrando aún más sus garras provocando que la guacamaya grite aún más fuerte.

De pronto se escucharon muchos gritos de la nada…

Taylán dio media vuelta y descubrió a Mauro junto a todo su clan de monos…

"¿Rey Mauro pero qué hace usted aquí?" – preguntó Taylán retrocediendo.

"Hemos venido a detener esta locura" – contestó Mauro firmemente.

El Rey junto a todo su clan avanzaron rápidamente hacia Taylán.

"¡Corre María, lo distraeremos!" – gritó Mauro mientras atacaba a Taylán junto a todo su clan.

María no escuchó al Rey Mauro y rápidamente voló hacia Chen, quien estaba sobre un amplio charco de sangre.

"No me dejes…" – susurró María.

"Oye… siempre me tendrás aquí" – susurró Chen mientras señalaba su corazón y cerraba lentamente sus ojos.

"Te amo…" - susurró ella abrazándolo.

Al separarse del abrazo María descubrió que Chen ya había fallecido ante las terribles heridas…

María no lo dudó dos veces, dio el último adiós a Chen y despegó del suelo volando a toda velocidad al centro de conservación ambiental con su pecho herido y sangrando y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por la muerte de su amado.

Mientras tanto en el centro de conservación ambiental:

"Aquí estás" – dijo Lisandro sentándose junto a Karen – "¿Qué ocurre?"

"No me siento bien" – contestó Karen.

"¿Te duele algo?" – preguntó Lisandro.

"No… es algo emocional" – contestó ella.

"Oh… emocional" – dijo Lisandro – "¿Quieres hablarlo?" – preguntó nervioso.

"Es algo… difícil de explicar" – contestó ella.

"De acuerdo"

"¿Recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?" – preguntó Karen tomando las alas de Lisandro.

"¿Te refieres a cuando te salvé?" – preguntó Lisandro.

"No… me refiero al momento en que… nos quedamos dormidos juntos" – dijo ella sonrojándose.

"Oh… sí ya me acordé" – dijo Lisandro sonrojando masivamente.

"¿Te gustó dormir conmigo?" – preguntó Karen romántica.

Lisandro no sabía contestar esa pregunta, no sabía cómo decirle que ese fue el mejor momento de su vida…

"Sí" – contestó Lisandro muy nervioso – "Me gustó mucho" – agregó.

"Me alegra…" – dijo ella frotando su cabeza contra la de Lisandro provocando que se sonrojen…

Lo que nadie sabía es que Blu, Perla, Rafael y Eva estaban observándolos desde una ventana del hábitat mientras que Nico, Pedro y Pepillo conversaban alegremente…

"Nuestro hijo está enamorado" – dijo Perla encantada.

"Lo veo y no lo creo" – dijo Blu – "Estoy muy orgulloso de él" – agregó sincero.

"¿Tú crees que ellos…?" – pero Perla se detuvo avergonzada.

"¿Qué ibas a decirme?" – preguntó Blu.

"Amh… pues ya sabes… que ellos salven nuestra especie como lo hicimos nosotros" – dijo algo avergonzada.

"Oh… no lo sé… además no creo que tengan conocimiento de eso todavía" – contestó Blu.

Perla suspiró y miró atentamente por la ventana nuevamente:

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?" – Blu estaba curioso.

"Es que… algún día tendremos que explicarles ese tema" – contestó ella.

"Creo que tienes razón" – admitió Blu – "Pero aún son muy pequeños para que les expliquemos ese tema" – agregó serio.

"Lo sé… pero lo mejor será ir preparándonos para ese momento" – dijo ella.

"De acuerdo, yo explicaré la parte masculina y tú explicarás la parte femenina, todo listo" - dijo Blu con cara de ^^

"Que rápido lo preparamos" – dijo Perla riendo.

"Descuiden tortolitos, deben esperar unos años más, sus aún son muy jóvenes" – dijo Rafael señalando a Lisandro y a Karen.

Todas las aves miraron por la ventana nuevamente y descubrieron que Lisandro y Karen estaban abrazados y muy acurrucados:

"Deberíamos darles privacidad ¿no creen?" – preguntó Eva.

"Sí" – afirmó Blu – "Vayamos a hablar con Pepillo, quizás nos cuente algo sobre Taylán" – agregó.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron a hablar con Pepillo…

Mientras tanto con Pablo y Sofía:

"¿Qué ocurre Pablo?" - preguntó Sofía extrañada por ver a Pablo tan callado.

"Se acercan problemas" – contestó él.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" – preguntó ella.

"No sé cómo explicarlo… pero algo en mi interior me dice que se acercan peligros" – contestó serio.

Mientras tanto con Lisandro y Karen:

Los jóvenes enamorados estaban abrazados y muy acurrucados disfrutando del paisaje y de la compañía del otro…

"Eres lindo…" – opinó Karen dulcemente.

Lisandro miró a Karen y sólo le devolvió una sonrisa, pues no se atrevía a hablarle por los nervios…

"¿Qué te sucede?" – preguntó ella extrañada de ver a Lisandro callado.

"Nada… es sólo que… estoy algo… nervioso" – contestó Lisandro dudoso.

"¿Nervioso por qué?" – preguntó ella algo curiosa.

"Por estar con alguien tan hermosa como tú" – contestó algo inseguro.

Karen sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lisandro, provocando que ambos se sonrojen masivamente.

"Qué bonito fue eso…" – susurró Lisandro juguetón.

"Que tontito eres" – dijo Karen riendo levemente.

"Me alegra haberte conocido Karen…" – susurró Lisandro apretando sus alas acercando sus cuerpos – "Me alegra tanto…" – agregó.

"Si no me hubieras salvado no nos hubiéramos conocido…" – susurró ella – "Gracias por salvarme…" – agregó acariciando el rostro de Lisandro.

"Me alegra que seamos los mejores amigos…" – susurró él.

"A mí también me alegra… me alegra mucho" – susurró ella.

Los jóvenes enamorados estaban muy acurrucados, era el momento perfecto para confesar sus sentimientos…

Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que el sonido de un trueno lejano y una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado avanzó por la zona…

"Hace mucho frío" – susurró Karen.

"Descuida, no pasa nada" – dijo Lisandro mientras apretaba sus alas con mucha fuerza, provocando que sus cuerpos entren en contacto al 100%.

"¿Lisandro?" – llamó ella suavemente.

"¿Sí?"

"¿No has pensado en algo más?" – preguntó ella.

"¿Pensar en algo más?" – preguntó él – "No te entiendo" – agregó confundido.

"Me refiero a que si algún día pudiéramos ser algo más que amigos" – dijo ella ruborizada.

"¿Algo más que amigos?" – preguntó Lisandro extremadamente nervioso.

"Sí" – afirmó ella ruborizada.

"¿Te refieres a que seamos… n…novios?" – preguntó incrédulo Lisandro.

"Sí" – afirmó ella nuevamente.

Lisandro estaba atónito, incrédulo y extremadamente nervioso por lo que Karen le había propuesto…

"¿Qué dices?" – preguntó ella mirando a Lisandro con unos ojos increíblemente hermosos e irresistibles…

Lisandro muy ruborizado sonrió y apretó sus alas una última vez logrando que sus cuerpos sientan el máximo contacto posible (no íntimo claro).

"Lo tomaré como un sí…" – susurró ella acercando su rostro al de Lisandro.

"Eso fue un sí…" – dijo él acercando su rostro de igual manera.

Se miraban profundamente y se acercaban, se acercaban y se acercaban… y a milímetros del primer beso de sus vidas desgraciadamente fueron interrumpidos…

Una guacamaya adulta con una herida en el pecho aterrizó frente a ellos:

"¡Señorita, usted está herida!" – dijo Lisandro al ver la herida de María.

"¿Tus padres se llaman Blu y Perla?" – preguntó ella lagrimeando.

"Sí" – afirmó Lisandro.

"¿Puedes llevarme con ellos?" – preguntó ella.

"Claro" – contestó Lisandro.

Karen miró a Lisandro algo decepcionada…

"Volveré en un momento" – susurró Lisandro.

"No tardes mucho…" – susurró Karen romántica.

Lisandro y María despegaron del suelo…

Aquí termina este capítulo…

No tengo nada que comentar.

¿Qué pasará con la familia azul?

¿Serán Lisandro y Karen interrumpidos de nuevo?

¿Atraparán a Marcel algún día?

Tendrán que seguir leyendo si quieren saberlo…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D

¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!

Saludos desde Argentina.


	15. Combate Parte II

Hola de nuevo, un nuevo capítulo de la secuela, tengan buena lectura ^^

Capítulo 14: Combate Parte II

Lisandro estaba guiando a María hacia el hábitat, donde se encontraban Blu y Perla junto a las demás aves.

Para su suerte la gran puerta de metal estaba abierta…

"Allí están" – dijo Lisandro señalando a sus padres, quienes estaban relatando a Pepillo la historia de cómo Blu había aprendido a volar y de otras cosas.

"¿Podrías ir conmigo?" – preguntó María algo tímida por encontrarse de nuevo con su enemiga Perla.

"Amh… claro no hay problema" – contestó él.

Mientras tanto con Blu y los demás:

"¿Pero cómo escaparon de esos monos?" – preguntó Pepillo.

"Oh… no fue fácil… pero fue divertido" – contestó Blu.

Flashback 5 años atrás:

"Ustedes dos vendrán conmigo" – dijo el Rey Mauro con cara de ^^

"En tus sueños de mono tonto" – dijo Perla, quien luego escupió al líder mono.

"¡Sí!" – gritó Blu, quien también escupió a Mauro pero la saliva le quedó colgando del pico xD

"Por favor… ¡Aquí todos somos amigos!" – dijo Rafael serio.

"Esta no es tu pelea, narizón" – se burló Mauro.

"Si te metes con mis amigos te metes conmigo" – dijo un ave.

"¡Y nosotros!" – gritó toda la multitud de aves.

"¡Sí, Mini King Kong!" – gritó Pedro

Blu, Perla y Mauro se miraban enojados… redoble de tambores:

"¡Aves contra monos!" – gritó Pedro.

Los dos ejércitos se enfrentaron a las patadas, puñetazos, codazos, picotazos, etc.

Nico y Pedro trabajaban en equipo para patear objetos y golpear a los monos.

Rafael se las arreglaba repartiendo trompadas con su "narizota".

Blu y Perla trabajan en equipo golpeando a los primates con la cadena que los mantenía unidos.

De pronto Mauro se arrojó sobre Blu derribándolo en el suelo… rápidamente Perla se las ingenió y usó la cadena para golpear a Mauro por debajo de la entrepierna, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Blu y Perla se encontraban rodeados por los titís… rápidamente una gran ave los ayudó a escapar, pero desgraciadamente varios monos impedían a nuestros héroes continuar con su escape…

Rápidamente Nico ve esto y arroja su sombrero muy precisamente provocando que todos los primates caigan al suelo duramente.

Luego de la batalla la gran ave dejó a Blu y a Perla sobre un tranvía… luego llegaron Rafael junto con Pedro y Nico.

"¡Eso estuvo perfecto!" – gritó Pedro triunfante con una cara de ^^!

"¡Más que perfecto!" – gritó Blu.

"Sí, así es" – animó Perla.

"¡Ustedes dos son como fuego y hielo!" – gritó Rafael.

"¡Trueno y rayo!" – gritó Nico.

"¡Hip y Hop!" – gritó Pedro.

"¡Queso y chispas!" – gritó Blu con cara de :D!

Todos miraron a Blu con cara de -.-?

"Es algo de Minnesota…" – agregó sintiéndose como un tonto.

"Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido" – comentó Rafael mientras todos los demás se reían.

Final Flashback.

"Y así fue como escapamos" – finalizó Blu.

"Vaya, eso debió ser difícil" – dijo Pepillo impresionado.

"Sí… fue difícil y divertido" – dijo Perla.

"¿Y cómo fue que escapaste del avión?" – preguntó Pepillo.

Y así Blu relató a Pepillo la historia de cómo aprendió a volar…

"Bueno, y así fue como aprendí a volar" – finalizó Blu.

"Vaya, eso sin duda fue increíble" – admitió Pepillo impresionado.

"Jeje… gracias" – dijo Blu.

"Nuestro primer beso… fue muy increíble…" – dijo Perla seductora.

Pepillo estaba por hablar pero se detuvo:

"Shhh… esperen, no estamos solos aquí" – dijo la cacatúa.

"¿De qué hablas?" – preguntó Perla.

"Espera, escuché algo" – susurró Pepillo.

"¿Qué es lo que escuchas?" – preguntó Eva.

De pronto aterrizaron Lisandro y María frente a ellos.

Blu, Perla y Pepillo junto a todos los demás abrieron los ojos como platos:

"Hola" – saludó María.

Pepillo despegó del suelo y se arrojó sobre María ahorcándola con fuerza y apartando a Lisandro de ella:

"¿Vienes a provocar problemas?" – preguntó Pepillo – "Porque si es así yo provocaré tu muerte" – agregó severo.

"Espera… tengo que hablar de algo" – dijo María con dificultad.

Pepillo soltó a María…

"Gracias" - agradeció ella.

"¿Qué quieres decirnos?" – preguntó Pepillo.

María se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia Blu, miró a Perla y notó que ella tenía una mirada furiosa en su rostro…

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" – preguntó Blu posicionándose delante de Perla para protegerla.

"Vengo a avisarles de algo" – contestó ella.

"Te escuchamos" - dijo Blu.

"¿Recuerdan a Taylán?" – preguntó ella.

"¿El halcón?" – preguntó Blu – "Claro que lo recuerdo" – agregó serio.

"Se dirige hacia acá" – dijo María dejando preocupados a todos.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" – preguntó Pepillo.

"Porque él…" – María no pudo seguir ya que se echó a llorar…

"Descuida querida, tómate tu tiempo" – dijo Eva.

María secó sus lágrimas y dio un gran suspiro:

"Porque ese halcón mató a Chen justo enfrente de mí" – dijo ella.

"¿Quién es Chen?" – preguntó Eva.

"Es otro guacamayo azul" – contestó Perla – "Fue el que me rompió la columna" – agregó.

"Pues yo no le veo nada de malo a la muerte de Chen" – dijo Pepillo – "Esa ave era malvada, al igual que Taylán" – agregó severo.

"No… no lo entiendes… Taylán mató a Chen porque se negó a ayudarlo en su misión de asesinarlos a todos ustedes" – dijo María lagrimeando.

"Oh… significa que no era malvado" – dijo Pedro.

"No… no era malvado… de hecho yo lo amaba… y ahora lo perdí" – dijo María sollozando.

"Lo siento mucho querida" – dijo Eva abrazándola – "Sé que esto no va a ayudarte, pero a veces pasan cosas que no podemos cambiar" – agregó.

"Eso es muy triste, lo siento mucho" – dijo Pepillo apenado – "Pero ahora no hay tiempo para tristeza y malos recuerdos, tenemos a un halcón y a un contrabandista pisándonos los talones, debemos hacer algo" – agregó serio.

"Tiene razón" – dijo Perla – "¿Qué más puedes decirnos?" – preguntó.

"Su misión es matarnos a todos y secuestrar a sus hijos" – contestó María.

"¿Secuestrar a nuestros hijos?" – preguntó Perla preocupada – "No podemos dejar que se acerque a nuestros niños" – agregó mirando a Blu.

"Esto es simple" – dijo Pepillo – "Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que todo termine" – agregó seguro.

"Buena idea" – dijo Eva.

"¿Están todos aquí?" – preguntó Blu – "¿No falta nadie? ¿No hay nadie afuera?"

De pronto Lisandro abrió sus ojos como platos al recordar que Karen se encontraba en el patio fuera del edificio:

De pronto se escuchó un grito femenino fuera del edificio…

"¡AAAAHHHH!"- se escuchó.

"¿Qué fue eso?" – preguntó Pepillo.

"¡KAREN!" – gritó Lisandro despegando del suelo a toda velocidad.

"¡Lisandro espera!" – gritó Blu – "¡No salgas!"

"¡Vamos a ayudarlo!" – gritó Rafael despegando del suelo junto a todos los demás.

"Me quedaré aquí con Pablo y Sofía" – dijo Perla quien se encontraba incapacitada por su columna rota – "Buena suerte".

Mientras tanto con Lisandro:

El joven guacamayo volaba desesperadamente al patio en busca de Karen…

"¡KAREN! ¡KAREN! ¡KAREN!" – llamaba Lisandro desesperado.

El joven miró hacia todos lados, pero no la encontraba…

"¡KAREN!" – llamó de nuevo.

"¡LISANDRO!"- se escuchó detrás de él.

El joven miró hacia atrás y descubrió que un gigantesco halcón había capturado a Karen.

"Por favor… ayúdame…" – pedía Karen con dificultad por estar siendo ahorcada por Taylán.

"¡No la lastimes!" – gritó Lisandro desesperado.

"¿No quieres que la lastime?" – preguntó Taylán.

"Haré lo que sea… pero por favor… no la lastimes" – dijo Lisandro con miedo a que Karen salga herida.

"¿Por qué no debería lastimarla?" – preguntó Taylan ahorcando con más fuerza a Karen.

"Porque yo… yo la amo" – admitió finalmente – "No le hagas daño…"

"También te amo…" – confesó Karen también.

"Que hermoso es esto… dos jóvenes enamorados…" – dijo Taylán burlón – "Los tendré que enterrar juntos cuando estén muertos" – agregó con cara de ^^

De pronto apareció Linda… rápidamente observó a los pequeños guacamayos y al gigantesco halcón…

"¡Suelta a esa guacamaya!" – gritó Linda corriendo hacia el halcón para golpearlo.

Linda seguía corriendo hacia el halcón pero fue detenida:

"¡No te muevas!" – gritó Marcel apuntando a Linda con un revólver.

"No dispares" – dijo Linda.

"¡Alza tus manos!" – gritó el contrabandista.

Linda obedeció y alzo sus manos…

De pronto apareció un gran grupo de aves comandando por Pepillo:

"¡Pepillo!" – gritó Marcel impresionado.

"¡No te saldrás con la tuya!" – gritó Pepillo.

Taylán empezó a reír diabólicamente alertando a todos:

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" – preguntó Nico.

"¿Acaso no lo ven?" – preguntó Taylán.

"¿De qué hablas?" – preguntó Blu.

"Ustedes no pueden ganar esta pelea" – dijo Taylán.

"¿Seis contra uno?" – dijo Lisandro – "Para mí esto será muy fácil" – agregó confiado.

"No lo creo…" – dijo Taylán.

"¿Por qué no lo crees?" – preguntó Lisandro.

"Porque yo tengo a tu noviecita" – contestó Taylán mientras ahorcaba a Karen con más fuerza – "Y puedo asesinarla en cualquier momento" – agregó amenazante.

Karen miró a Lisandro mientras trataba de respirar…

"Lisandro yo… ¡AAAHHH!" – gritó Karen ya que Taylán cada vez utilizaba más fuerza para ahorcarla… estaba llegando al punto de romperle el cuello.

"¡Karen!" – gritó Lisandro mientras corría hacia ella.

"¡No te acerques!" – gritó Taylán – "Si alguno de ustedes da un paso en falso la mataré en un segundo" – agregó colocando sus garras a milímetros del rostro de la joven guacamaya.

Lisandro retrocedió nuevamente con una mirada de rabia en sus ojos…

De pronto y entre los árboles apareció el capitán Manuel Rodríguez mientras gritaba y conducía como loco una genial motocicleta…

El capitán bajó de la motocicleta, sacó su revólver y apuntó a Marcel:

"¡Suelta a esa mujer!" – ordenó el capitán tratando de salvar a Linda.

"¡Si te acercas más esta mujer recibirá un tiro en la cabeza!" – gritó Marcel apuntando con su revolver a la cabeza de Linda.

Taylán observó que Marcel estaba siendo hostigado por el capitán:

"Parece que esta batalla está en un empate" – dijo Taylán.

"¿Empate?" – preguntó Lisandro.

"Yo tengo a tu novia y ustedes me tienen a mí, Marcel tiene a Linda y el capitán tiene a Marcel" – dijo Taylán – "Por ahora esto es un empate" – agregó con cara de ^^!

"Pues creo que es hora de desempatar esto" – dijo Pepillo avanzando hacia Taylán amenazante.

"¡No te acerques!" – gritó Taylán – "¡La voy a matar si no te detienes!" – agregó posicionando sus garras en el rostro de Karen.

Pepillo se detuvo ante la reacción del halcón y retrocedió…

"¿Qué haremos?" – preguntó Blu en voz baja.

"Estoy pensando" – contestó Pepillo.

De pronto apareció Perla por detrás de Taylán…

La guacamaya hizo un gesto de silencio dando a entender que no hablaran…

Pepillo y los demás empezaron a disimular que no pasaba nada…

Taylán notó algo raro en ellos:

"¿Qué les pasa?" – preguntó él – "¡No intenten nada si no quieren que la asesine!" – gritó mientras ahorcaba a Karen aún con más fuerza… dejándola inconsciente.

Perla tomó una gran roca con sus alas… y lentamente se acercaba a Taylán... a medida que se acercaba accidentalmente pisó una rama, provocando un leve ruido.

El halcón escuchó el ruido, dio media vuelta y descubrió a Perla:

"¡No toques a mi nuera!" – gritó Perla estrellando la roca en el rostro de Taylán, provocando que suelte a Karen y caiga al suelo muy dolorido.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir a Perla por lo que hizo…

Taylán recuperó la consciencia, observó a Perla frente a él y a una velocidad fugaz clavó sus garras y las enterró en su pecho...

"¡Ahí tienes tu recompensa!" – gritó Taylán retirando duramente las garras del pecho de Perla.

La guacamaya miró y cubrió su herida con sus alas, miró a Blu, se arrodilló, miró al cielo y luego se desplomó en el suelo inmóvil mientras sangraba gravemente…

"¡Perla!" – gritó Blu despegando del suelo y dirigiéndose hacia su amada…

Blu observó a Perla y descubrió que estaba sobre un charco de sangre, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba inmóvil en el suelo…

En menos de un segundo Blu se arrojó sobre Taylán atacándolo con furia:

"¡JAJA!" – se rio Taylán – "¡Me haces cosquillas!" – agregó burlón.

Blu se enfureció aún más y clavó sus garras en el pecho de Taylán haciendo que grite de dolor:

"¡AAAHHH!" – gritó Taylán – "¡Eso me dolió mucho!"

El halcón quitó las garras de Blu de su pecho:

"¿Quieres más cosquillas?" – preguntó Blu.

"¡Veamos qué es lo que tienes!" – gritó Taylán.

Blu despegó del suelo y voló a Taylán a toda velocidad:

"Vamos… acércate más" – pensó Taylán – "Sigue así"

Cuando Blu finalmente había alcanzado a Taylán, el halcón arrojó un feroz golpe en el rostro del guacamayo derribándolo y dejándolo inconsciente.

Pepillo agarró a Karen y a Perla (esta última herida de gravedad) y las alejó del peligro…

"¡Taylán!" – gritó Pepillo.

"¿Qué quieres?" – preguntó él.

"¡Llego el momento de nuestro encuentro!" – gritó la cacatúa.

"Estoy de acuerdo" – dijo Taylán amenazante.

Las gigantescas aves se posicionaron una frente a la otra preparándose para el combate final.

"Esto se pondrá bueno" – dijo Pedro.

"¿No creen que deberíamos ayudarlo?" – preguntó Nico.

"No" – negó Rafael – "Esta es una pelea cara a cara, de caballero a caballero, del bien contra el mal" – agregó serio.

"Uno de nosotros morirá esta noche" – dijo Taylán amenazante.

"Estás en lo cierto" – dijo Pepillo – "Y ese serás tú" – agregó.

Ambas aves se miraron con furia y afilaron sus garras contra una roca…

"Llego la hora" – dijo Taylán.

"¡A pelear!" – gritó Pepillo.

Y así Pepillo y Taylán despegaron del suelo e iniciaron su sangrienta batalla final…

Aquí termina este capítulo…

Cielos, esto se pone rudo, Perla fue herida gravemente por segunda vez… no suena muy bien…

Por otro lado Marcel ha tomado a Linda como rehén… la situación para nuestros héroes no pinta nada bien…

Todos preparados que los próximos capítulos contendrán mucha drama…

Un abrazo y prepárense.

PD: género cambiado a Romance/Tragedia.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D

¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!

Saludos desde Argentina.


	16. Combate Parte III

Hola señores, presento un nuevo capítulo de esta secuela, la cosa no pinta nada bien para nuestros héroes… este capítulo es bastante largo y contiene un grado de violencia moderada, recuerden respetar la clasificación T por favor.

Sin más preámbulo continuemos con la historia, tengan buena lectura:

Capítulo 15: Combate Parte III.

Pepillo y Taylán despegaron del suelo e iniciaron su sangrienta batalla final…

El capitán observaba como Pepillo y Taylán luchaban ferozmente entre ellos… sin darle demasiada importancia a las aves el uniformado miró a Marcel apuntándolo con su revólver…

"¡Suelta a esa mujer!" – ordenó el capitán.

"¡No te acerques!" – gritó Marcel muy nervioso – "¡Quédate quieto!"

"No quieres hacer esto Marcel" – dijo el capitán – "No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero" – agregó severo.

"¡JAJAJA!" – se rio el contrabandista – "He mandado al hospital a todos tus amigos ¿por qué crees que no haré lo mismo contigo?" – preguntó burlón.

"Si no quieres que te den una pena de muerte te detendrás en este mismo momento" – contestó el capitán.

"No lograrán detenerme" – dijo Marcel – "Una vez tenga a todos los guacamayos azules viajaré por todo el mundo, jamás me encontrarán" – agregó muy confiado.

"Oh vamos Marcel, aún tienes la posibilidad de que el juez tenga piedad sobre ti" – dijo el capitán – "Vamos, no quieres hacer esto, baja tu arma, esa mujer no tiene motivo de correr peligro" – agregó.

Marcel bajó su arma…

"Eso es" – dijo el capitán acercándose lentamente al contrabandista.

"¿En serio creíste que me rendiría?" – preguntó Marcel riendo diabólicamente.

De pronto el contrabandista golpeó con fuerza la mano del capitán, provocando que pierda su arma…

"Ahora estás en mi camino…" – dijo Marcel – "Y estás desarmado" – agregó.

El capitán se veía en una mortal situación…

"Despídete" – dijo Marcel apuntando al rostro del uniformado.

"¡No lo harás!" – gritó Linda.

En un segundo Linda pisó con mucha fuerza el pie de Marcel, provocando que la suelte y grite de dolor:

"¡Ve adentro!" – gritó el capitán.

Rápidamente el capitán tomó nuevamente su arma y se puso a cubierto detrás de una especie de semi-pared:

"¡No me dejas opción!" – gritó el capitán preparando su arma.

"¡Vamos al grano!" – gritó Marcel colocándose a cubierto detrás de unos cajones.

En un segundo se inició un intenso tiroteo entre el capitán y Marcel…

Nuevamente en el enfrentamiento de Pepillo vs. Taylán:

Ambas aves estaban empatadas, por ser del mismo tamaño y tener la misma fuerza y velocidad…

"¿Te gusta eso?" – preguntó Pepillo irónicamente atacando con sus garras al halcón.

Taylán rechazó los ataques de Pepillo cubriéndose con sus resistentes y duras alas como si fuera un escudo.

"¡No me haces ni cosquillas!" – contestó burlón el halcón.

"¡Pues recién estoy empezando!" – gritó Pepillo con cara de ¬¬!

Mientras tanto con los demás:

"¡Esto es una verdadera pelea!" – gritó Pedro con cara de ^^ mientras observaba el intenso enfrentamiento de Pepillo contra Taylán y de Marcel contra el capitán.

"¡Jajaja mira eso!" – gritó Nico observando como Pepillo golpeaba con fuerza a Taylán – "¡Pepillo le está dando una paliza!" – agregó riéndose del halcón.

Mientras tanto con Perla:

Eva estaba tratando de mantener viva a la guacamaya, quien fue herida mortalmente en el pecho por segunda vez…

"Resiste querida… por favor quédate con nosotros" – decía Eva mientras cubría la herida de Perla para evitar que siga perdiendo sangre.

"Lo intentaré…" – susurró Perla con una débil voz.

"Está muriendo…" – pensó Eva.

"¿Dónde está Blu?" – preguntó Perla débilmente.

"No lo sé querida…" – contestó Eva.

Perla estaba por hablar pero gimió de dolor…

"Descuida Perla, pronto llegará la ayuda" – dijo Eva.

"Eso espero…" – susurró la guacamaya.

Perla estaba en un serio problema, Tulio no estaba en el centro de conservación ya que fue al supermercado a realizar las compras de comida mensuales…

¡BANG!

¡BANG!

¡BANG!

No paraban de escucharse disparos de armas de fuego por parte del capitán y de Marcel…

Mientras tanto dentro de la mansión:

Linda fue rescatada por el capitán:

"¿Mamá qué es ese ruido?" – preguntó Fernando.

"¡Eso no importa ahora!" – gritó Linda – "¿Dónde está el teléfono?" – preguntó ella.

"Creo que está en mi habitación" – contestó.

"¡Ayúdame a buscarlo!" – gritó Linda arrastrando a Fernando hacia su habitación.

"¿Qué te sucede mamá?" – preguntó Fernando algo alarmado.

"¡Debemos llamar a los militares!" – contestó ella.

"¿Llamar al ejército?" – preguntó Fernando con la boca abierta – "¿Por qué?"

Linda no contestó la pregunta de su hijo:

"¿Acaso hay un asesino suelto o algo así?" – preguntó burlón.

"Mejor dicho un contrabandista suelto" – corrigió Linda – "Y ese contrabandista está en nuestro patio" – agregó.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Fernando asustado – "¿Quieres explicarme qué está sucediendo aquí?"

"De acuerdo, un contrabandista demente está atacando el santuario, mientras que un gigantesco halcón está tratando de asesinar a Blu y a Perla junto con sus hijos" – contestó ella – "¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

"Sí, hay otra pregunta" – afirmó Fernando – "¿Dónde rayos está el teléfono para llamar al ejército?"

"¡Vamos a buscarlo!" – gritó Linda.

Fernando asintió y junto a Linda empezaron a buscar el teléfono y revolvieron toda su habitación para encontrarlo…

Mientras tanto con Tulio:

"Muy bien… ya tengo casi todo" – dijo el doctor revisando su lista de compras.

El doctor caminaba pacientemente por los pasillos del supermercado local…

"¿Leche? Listo ¿Azúcar? Listo ¿Vegetales? Listo"

Tulio se detuvo… dio un gran suspiro y revisó su lista una vez más:

"¿Frutas? Mmm… olvidé las frutas…" – se lamentó Tulio.

El doctor dio media vuelta y se dirigió a comprar las frutas:

"¿Por qué rayos Linda quiere que compre frutas?" – se preguntaba Tulio – "En la selva hay suficientes árboles con bananas y mangos" – se dijo con cara de ¬¬

Nuevamente en el campo de batalla:

¡BANG!

¡BANG!

¡BANG!

Se escuchaban puros disparos…

"¡JAJAJA!" – se rio Marcel – "¡Mi abuela tiene mejor puntería!"

"¡Ya lo veremos!" – gritó el capitán.

El uniformado apuntó y disparó precisamente hacia el rostro de Marcel.

El contrabandista se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente en cámara lenta y al estilo Matrix esquivó el disparo agachando su cabeza.

"¡Vas mejorando!" – gritó Marcel – "¡Buena puntería!"

"¡Nada de halagos!" – gritó el capitán.

Nuevamente el capitán y Marcel reanudaron el tiroteo…

Mientras tanto con Blu:

"¡Awww me duele la cara!" – se quejaba Blu mientras se despertaba luego de quedar inconsciente por el golpe de Taylán.

"¿Quién es ese sujeto?" – se preguntaba Blu observando al capitán disparándose contra alguien…

Blu miró hacia enfrente y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Marcel:

"¡Es Marcel!" - gritó Blu.

Luego miró a Pepillo y a Taylán luchando en el cielo:

"¡Debo ayudar a Pepillo!" – pensó Blu.

"¡Toma esto!" – gritó Marcel disparando contra el capitán.

Desgraciadamente el disparo de Marcel terminó impactando arriba de donde se encontraba Blu, provocando que caigan pedazos de hormigón por todos lados…

Blu miró arriba suyo y notó que una gran piedra lo golpearía… y así fue…

Nuevamente Blu cayó inconsciente golpeado por un gran trozo de hormigón…

Nuevamente con Tulio:

"Al fin lo tengo todo" – pensó Tulio alegre de haber terminado con las compras.

"Son 300 dólares" – dijo la cajera.

"Muy bien" – dijo Tulio.

El doctor sacó su billetera, agarró tres billetes de 100 dólares cada uno y pagó a la cajera.

Tulio se dirigía hacia su auto, dejó las bolsas en el suelo y tocó su bolsillo:

"¿Dónde están las llaves del auto?" – se preguntaba Tulio.

El doctor miró por debajo y alrededor de su coche…

"Estúpidas llaves" – dijo Tulio.

El doctor estaba pensando dónde podrían estar sus llaves:

FLASHBACK:

"Al fin lo tengo todo" – pensó Tulio alegre de haber terminado con las compras.

"Son 300 dólares" – dijo la cajera.

"Muy bien" – dijo Tulio.

El doctor sacó su billetera, agarró tres billetes de 100 dólares cada uno y pagó a la cajera.

FIN FLASHBACK:

"¡Rayos, se me debieron caer al sacar mi billetera!" – gritó Tulio – "¡Debo volver a entrar de nuevo!"

Mientras tanto con Linda y Fernando:

Las dos personas seguían revolviendo la habitación de Fernando en busca del teléfono…

"¿Dónde rayos está ese teléfono?" – preguntó Linda.

"¡No te preocupes, lo encontraremos!" – gritó Fernando alentador.

Linda asintió con la cabeza y siguió buscando el teléfono junto a Fernando…

Mientras tanto en el patio:

"Estoy cansado…" – pensaba Pepillo, quien ya estaba algo herido por la lucha.

"Me estoy agotando…" – pensaba Taylán quien también estaba herido.

Pepillo y Taylán suspiraron al mismo tiempo, despegaron y reanudaron la lucha nuevamente…

"Pepillo está muy cansado" – dijo Nico preocupado.

"Taylán está igual, está bastante cansado" – dijo Pedro serio.

"En mi criterio, por ahora van en un empate" – dijo Rafael.

"¿No tendrán palomitas de maíz por aquí?" – bromeó Pedro.

Rafael miró al cardenal y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza:

"¡Deja de pensar en tu estómago de una vez!" – gritó Rafael.

"¡Bbrbmmbrbmmm!" – rugió el estómago de Pedro.

"¡JAJAJA!" – se reía Nico al escuchar rugir el estómago de Pedro.

"Descuida pansita… pronto comerás algo" – se dijo Pedro a sí mismo mientras acariciaba su estómago…

Mientras tanto con Perla:

"Dios… esto duele mucho…" – dijo Perla con una voz débil.

"Resiste querida… aguanta un poco más… el ornitólogo ya debe estar cerca" – dijo Eva.

Mientras tanto con el ornitólogo:

"¡MIS LLAVES NO ESTÁN AQUÍ!" – decía Tulio con un tono de voz bastante fuerte – "¡AAAAHHHH!" – gritó de enojo.

"¡Necesito seguridad aquí!" – gritó un empleado del lugar alarmado por Tulio, quien parecía un loco hablando y gritando sólo.

Rápidamente aparecieron dos gigantescos hombres:

"Esto no es bueno…" – pensó Tulio observando a los guardias de seguridad.

Uno de los guardias tomó a Tulio y lo alzó en el aire, luego se dirigió afuera y de una patada en el trasero mandó a volar a Tulio fuera del supermercado.

"¡Y no vuelvas!" – gritaron los guardias de seguridad.

"¡AUCH MI TRASERO!" – gritó Tulio adolorido – "Nunca conseguiré llegar a casa" – se lamentó.

Nuevamente con Perla:

"¿Crees que Tulio esté en camino?" – preguntó Perla débilmente.

"Sí querida… estará aquí pronto" – contestó Eva dudosa.

Perla estaba por hablar pero empezó a toser con fuerza…

"Esto me arruinará el día…" – dijo Perla.

"Resiste querida…" – dijo Eva preocupada.

"Estoy intentando resistir…" – dijo Perla débilmente – "Pero… creo que estoy perdiendo" – agregó.

De pronto la guacamaya empezó a toser aún con más fuerza, preocupando a Eva:

"Esto es frustrante…" – susurró Perla.

"Tengo una idea para que no sientas dolor" – dijo Eva – "Trata de recordar algo bueno, algo divertido… recuerda el mejor momento de tu vida" - agregó.

"El mejor momento de mi vida…" – pensó Perla cerrando sus ojos.

Flashback 5 años atrás (Spoiler del capítulo 7 de mi primera historia):

"Ven, te mostraré un lugar" – dijo Perla mientras despegaba del suelo.

Blu no podía negarse así que la siguió:

10 minutos después:

En alguna parte de la selva estaban Blu y Perla observando el lugar:

El ruido de un río cercano, la suave brisa del viento y la luz de la luna llena construían el lugar perfecto:

"¿Qué te parece?" – preguntó Perla seductora mientras arrastraba a Blu junto a ella.

Blu no podía negarse y se dejó arrastrar hacia ella provocando un beso muy apasionante.

"Me parece perfecto" – dijo Blu acomodándose.

"¿Estás segura?" – preguntó él con un tono preocupado.

Perla asintió con la cabeza y apretó su cuerpo contra el de Blu…

Así comenzó todo…

Perla estaba muy feliz de que al fin había conseguido lo que buscaba.

La noche no tenía fin, y en alguna parte de la selva estaban ellos: Blu y Perla uniendo su vínculo y cumpliendo sus objetivos de procrear y salvar su especie.

Fue la mejor noche de sus vidas, una noche especial, una noche de amor infinito.

Fin Flashback.

"Blu…" – se susurraba a sí mismo la guacamaya.

Perla estaba sonriendo y sonrojando al recordar ese excitante momento mágico que tuvo junto a Blu.

"¿Perla?" – llamó Eva – "¿Ya estás muerta?" – preguntó ella.

Eva colocó su oído cerca del pecho de Perla y comprobó que aún estaba viva, aliviándola.

La tucán miró a la guacamaya y notó que tenía una pequeña pero encantadora sonrisa en su rostro:

"¿En qué estará pensando?" – se preguntaba Eva.

"Blu…" – se susurró a sí misma Perla.

"Creo que ya sé en que está pensando" – dijo Eva riéndose levemente.

Mientras tanto con el capitán y Marcel:

"¡Mierda me quedan pocas municiones!" – pensó el capitán.

"Tengo pocas balas…" – pensó Marcel.

Las dos personas cargaron nuevamente sus revólveres y reanudaron su tiroteo…

Mientras tanto con Linda y Fernando:

"¡El teléfono no está aquí!" – gritó Linda furiosa.

"¡Maldición!" – gritó Fernando.

Fernando tomó una dura pelota de golf y la arrojó hacia atrás para desquitarse, de pronto algo se rompió:

¡CRASH! – se escuchó.

Linda y Fernando dieron media vuelta y descubrieron que la dura pelota de golf había destruido una ventana.

"Ups…" – dijo Fernando sintiéndose como un tonto.

"Descuida, lo arreglaremos luego" – dijo Linda.

Mientras tanto con Blu:

Nuevamente Blu estaba despertando de su trance luego de quedar inconsciente dos veces seguidas…

"Si sigo así terminaré sin cabeza…" – pensó Blu - "¿Dónde estará Perla?"

El guacamayo miró para todos lados y no la encontraba…

"¿Perla?" – llamó Blu.

De pronto Blu miró hacia arriba y descubrió que una pelota de golf caía directamente hacia su cabeza…

"No otra vez…" – dijo Blu.

¡TUC! – la pelota de golf golpeó a Blu.

Nuevamente Blu cayó inconsciente golpeado por la misma pelota de golf con la que Fernando rompió su ventana. (pobrecita la cabeza de Blu no creen? xD)

Nuevamente con Linda y Fernando:

"No encontraremos a tiempo el teléfono…" – se lamentó Linda.

De pronto Fernando abrió sus ojos como platos:

Flashback (4 horas atrás):

"Por supuesto que me gustaría participar en esa investigación" – dijo Tulio hablando por teléfono.

"¡Excelente Tulio!" – gritó alguien por el teléfono.

"¿Cuándo empezaremos a investigar a esos guacamayos azules?" – preguntó Tulio.

"Empezaremos en dos semanas" – contestó el desconocido.

"Muy bien, hasta entonces" – dijo Tulio.

Tulio cortó la llamada y colgó el teléfono en su escritorio.

Fin Flashback:

"¡Ya sé dónde está el teléfono!" – gritó Fernando triunfante.

"¡Vamos!" – gritó Linda.

Mientras tanto en el patio:

"¡Esta pelea nunca terminará!" – gritó Taylán.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" – preguntó Pepillo.

"Tenemos el mismo tamaño, la misma fuerza y el mismo entrenamiento" – contestó Taylán.

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?" – preguntó Pepillo.

"Tenemos las mismas habilidades, seguiremos peleando por la eternidad pero nunca ganará nadie" – contestó el halcón.

"Pues entonces ríndete" – dijo Pepillo despegando del suelo.

"¡No me rendiré jamás!" – gritó Taylán despegando del suelo.

Las dos aves volaban rápidamente una frente a la otra…

Finalmente chocaron de frente, Taylán por ser más pesado que Pepillo logró derribarlo al suelo…

"¿Te rindes?" – preguntó Taylán.

Pepillo se enfureció, abrió sus garras y las dirigió hacia los ojos de Taylán.

El halcón muy rápidamente esquivó las garras de Pepillo y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro brutalmente.

"¿Crees que eres mejor que yo?" – preguntó Taylán mientras seguía golpeando en el rostro a la cacatúa.

Finalmente Pepillo cedió y fue derrotado por Taylán:

"¡Duerme bien!" – gritó Taylán ahorcando a Pepillo.

El halcón reunió todas sus fuerzas y clavó y enterró hasta el fondo sus garras a la altura de los pulmones de Pepillo.

Finalmente Pepillo cayó derrotado.

Nuevamente con el capitán y Marcel:

Los dos humanos seguían con su tiroteo…

"¡Espero que disfrutes morir!" – gritó Marcel.

"¡Cállate y pelea cobarde!" – gritó el capitán.

Marcel se enfureció y abrió fuego contra el capitán con todas sus malvadas intenciones…

Las balas volaban hacia todos lados… impactando contra paredes, cajones y ventanas…

Desgraciadamente una de las balas impactó en el tanque de combustible de la motocicleta del capitán, provocando que derrame sustancia inflamable por todo el patio.

Mientras tanto con Tulio:

"Estúpidas llaves, tendré que llamar al cerrajero" – pensó Tulio.

El doctor metió su mano dentro de su mochila, sacó su teléfono celular y de pronto cayeron unas llaves en el suelo:

"¿Mis llaves?" – se preguntaba Tulio – "No lo puedo creer… mis llaves estaban en la mochila, que tonto soy".

Tulio agarró las llaves, metió las bolsas de compras en la parte trasera del coche, subió a la parte delantera del vehículo, metió las llaves y encendió el motor, agarró el volante, piso el acelerador y empezó a conducir hacia el centro de conservación.

Nuevamente en el campo de batalla:

El capitán observó que la bala que daño el tanque de combustible de su motocicleta había provocado que la sustancia explosiva se derrame por todo el pasto y las plantas del patio.

"Esto no es bueno" – pensaba el capitán.

"¿Estás listo para seguir con el tiroteo?" – preguntó Marcel mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

"¿Un cigarrillo?" – pensó el capitán – "Espero que no haga explotar todo el lugar" – pensaba mientras miraba el combustible en el suelo.

Mientras tanto con Taylán:

Taylán había derrotado a Pepillo en la batalla:

"Ahora me encargaré de ella" – pensó el halcón mirando a Perla.

La malvada ave caminaba lentamente hacia Perla:

"¡Detente ahí!" – gritó Rafael.

"¿O qué harán?" – preguntó Taylán amenazante.

En un segundo Rafael, Pedro y Nico acompañados por Eva se posicionaron y se formaron en línea frente a Taylán dispuestos a defender a Perla, quien se encontraba detrás de la formación defensiva de sus amigos herida mortalmente.

"Parece que tendré que encargarme de ustedes también" – dijo Taylán preparándose para la batalla.

"¡También tendrás que encargarte de mí!" – gritó María aterrizando y uniéndose a la formación defensiva.

"¡María!" – gritó Taylán impresionado.

"¡Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Chen!" – gritó ella enfurecida.

Taylán sonrió diabólicamente y la miró con cara de ^^!

Taylán cerró sus ojos y dio un gran suspiro.

"Ustedes no tienen nada que ver en esto, apártense de mi camino y nadie tendrá que salir herido" – dijo Taylán amenazante.

"¡No vamos a permitir que mates a Perla!" – gritó Pedro.

"Como ustedes quieran… pero yo se los advertí" – dijo Taylán.

Taylán empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia donde estaban los guardianes de Perla:

"¡VAMOS!" – gritó Rafael.

Todos asintieron, despegaron y atacaron a Taylán, quien comenzó a defender y a contraatacar ferozmente.

"¡Sí que voy a disfrutar hacer esto!" – gritó Pedro arrojándose sobre Taylán y tapándole los ojos con sus alas.

"¡Quítate de encima!" – gritó Taylán tratando de quitarse a Pedro de encima.

Los demás no lo dudaron y atacaron a Taylán en ayuda de Pedro.

Taylán agarró a Pedro con sus alas y lo arrojó con mucha fuerza contra Nico, incapacitándolos a ambos.

Rafael clavó sus garras en la espalda del halcón provocando la furia de este.

Taylán gritó de dolor y descargó su furia atacando brutalmente a Rafael con sus gigantescas garras, hiriéndolo y dejándolo fuera de combate.

Eva intentó hacer lo mismo, pero rápidamente Taylán utilizó sus gruesas y duras alas como un escudo para bloquear las garras de Eva, permitiéndole contraatacar fácilmente:

"¡Esto te dolerá mucho!" – gritó Taylán encestando un fuerte golpe en el rostro de Eva mandándola a volar…

Finalmente quedaba María…

"Debo admitir que tus amigos ofrecieron una tenaz resistencia" – dijo Taylán – "Pero no lo suficientemente tenaz como para derrotarme" – agregó.

"¿Listo para pelear?" – preguntó María.

"No quieres que te pase lo mismo que le pasó a Chen ¿verdad?" – preguntó Taylán irónicamente.

"Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste" – dijo María.

Rápidamente María y Taylán empezaron su enfrentamiento…

"¡Lo vas a pagar!" – gritó María furiosa atacando a Taylán con todas sus fuerzas.

Taylán se vio en desventaja por la increíble velocidad de María, obligándolo a defenderse utilizando sus alas como un escudo nuevamente…

María no detuvo sus ataques y siguió enviando feroces zarpazos a Taylán.

El halcón seguía defendiéndose con su "escudo", pero de pronto empezó a sentir dolores en sus alas… los dolores se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes.

"Mis alas… me duelen mucho" – pensaba Taylán preocupado de que su "escudo" estaba fallando.

Las afiladas garras de María seguían atacando las alas que Taylán utilizaba como escudo…

"¡Te voy a matar!" – pensó María utilizando aún más fuerza en sus ataques.

Lentamente las alas de Taylán empezaron a sangrar por los feroces ataques de la guacamaya.

"¡Dios como me duele!" – pensaba Taylán tratando de contener los dolores para bloquear los ataques de María, pero ella no se detenía.

Finalmente el escudo de Taylán fue penetrado:

"¡Mis alas!" – gritó Taylán mirando sus alas ensangrentadas – "Esto es increíble… nunca me habían lastimado así" – agregó atemorizado.

"¡Vas a morir!" – gritó María arrojándose y atacando con zarpazos a Taylán en todos lados…

El halcón se veía seriamente hostigado por María, no duraría mucho más, así que no lo pensó dos veces…

"Llegó la hora de contraatacar" – pensó Taylán.

Rápidamente el halcón empezó a esquivar los ataques de María con mucha agilidad y velocidad…

"¿Por qué te escapas?" – preguntó María burlona al notar que Taylán estaba retrocediendo ante sus ataques.

María reunió todas sus fuerzas en un ataque que terminaría siendo demoledor…

La guacamaya arrojó el poderoso ataque mortal al rostro de Taylán, desgraciadamente el halcón esquivó el mortal ataque provocando que las garras de María se claven profundamente en la corteza de un árbol, quedando inmovilizada.

"¡No puedo soltarme!" – pensó María mientras utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para quitar sus garras del árbol.

"Que pena… ahora que estás atrapada… estás fuera de combate, y eres fácil de matar" – dijo Taylán caminando alrededor de ella.

El halcón encestó un fuerte puñetazo en la espalda de María, provocando que grite de dolor y comience a retorcerse…

El halcón tomó a María del cuello y arrancó sus garras del árbol.

"¡Suéltame!" – gritó María.

"¡Te dije que ibas a morir!" – gritó Taylán – "Y yo cumplo con mis promesas".

El halcón se elevó en el cielo con María capturada en sus garras:

"¡Dile adiós al mundo!" – grito Taylán.

El halcón empezó a descender nuevamente hacia el suelo…

Pepillo abrió sus ojos lentamente y observó cómo Taylán caía hacia el suelo con María capturada en sus garras…

A pocos metros antes de llegar al suelo Taylán reunió todas sus fuerzas y utilizó sus alas para arrojar a María al suelo y caer encima de ella destrozándola y matándola… y así fue…

Pepillo observó como una nube de tierra se elevaba en el cielo… pero una gran y fuerte ráfaga disipo la gran nube de tierra…

De pronto apareció Taylán con María en sus garras…

El halcón arrojó a María a un lado de su camino…

"Te dije que ibas a morir" – dijo Taylán mirando a María totalmente inmóvil en el suelo.

Mientras tanto con Linda y Fernando:

"¡Ahí está el teléfono!" – gritó Fernando triunfante.

Linda agarró el teléfono, llamó al ejército y reveló la posición de Marcel:

"¡Entendido, nuestras tropas están en camino!" – gritó el general por el teléfono.

"¡Muchas gracias!" – dijo Linda.

La llamada finalizó…

"Los militares están en camino" – dijo Linda aliviada.

Mientras tanto con el capitán y Marcel…

Estaban utilizando sus últimas balas…

"Ya no tengo municiones" – pensó Marcel.

De pronto apareció el capitán frente a Marcel:

"¡Resolvamos esto como hombres!" – gritó el capitán.

"¡Estoy de acuerdo!" – gritó Marcel encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

"Espero que ese cigarrillo no nos haga explotar" – pensó el capitán mientras miraba la sustancia inflamable en el suelo.

Y así empezaron su combate con patadas y golpes de puño…

Marcel empezó a dar puñetazos al capitán, pero el uniformado estaba muy bien entrenado y fácilmente esquivó los fallidos ataques de Marcel…

"Eres rápido" – opinó Marcel impresionado.

El capitán no lo dudó dos veces y aprovechó que Marcel estaba desprevenido y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro mandándolo a volar y provocando que el cigarrillo caiga de la boca del contrabandista hacia las sustancias inflamables…

El cigarrillo hizo contacto con la sustancia inflamable en el suelo y se inició un gigantesco incendio en el patio del centro de conservación ambiental…

Mientras tanto con Taylán:

El halcón avanzaba hacia Perla, quien se encontraba inconsciente…

Pepillo abrió sus ojos y se levantó del suelo:

"¡Taylán!" – gritó – "¡Todavía no he terminado contigo!"

El halcón dio media vuelta y observó a Pepillo:

"¡Eres duro de matar!" – gritó el halcón bastante asombrado.

Taylán despegó y golpeó a Pepillo en el rostro con mucha fuerza derribándolo en el suelo:

"Ésta herida no me permite pelear" – pensó Pepillo adolorido por su herida en el pecho.

Mientras tanto con Marcel y el capitán:

Seguían con su pelea dándose patadas, codazos, cabezazos, puñetazos, pellizcos y mordiscos entre ellos… (mordiscos xD)

Marcel se veía muy superado en fuerza y agilidad por el capitán… de pronto observó que el fuego estaba alcanzando a la motocicleta del capitán…

¡! – la motocicleta explotó.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" – preguntó Linda.

"No lo sé" – dijo Fernando.

"Espérame aquí" – ordenó Linda abriendo la puerta y saliendo al patio – "Iré a ver qué es lo que pasa".

Linda salió al patio y descubrió que la selva se estaba incendiando…

"¡Dios mío!" – gritó ella aterrorizada de ver a la selva muriendo ante el fuego.

"¡Fernando llama a los bomberos!" – gritó Linda.

De pronto apareció Marcel por detrás de Linda y la agarró por el cuello.

"Hola de nuevo" – saludó diabólicamente Marcel.

"¡Eres un desgraciado!" – gritó Linda.

"Gracias, me halagas bastante" – dijo Marcel con ironía.

"¡Suelta a Linda!" – gritó el capitán.

"No lo haré" – dijo Marcel con cara de ^^

Marcel metió sus manos en su bolsillo izquierdo, desde donde sacó un afilado cuchillo.

"Marcel, suelta ese cuchillo, no lo hagas" – dijo el capitán mientras observaba como el contrabandista posicionaba el cuchillo en el cuello de Linda.

De pronto apareció Tulio de entre las llamas del incendio:

"¡HEY!" – gritó Tulio.

Marcel dio media vuelta y descubrió al doctor:

"Tulio Monteiro…" – dijo Marcel.

"Marcel Servian…" – dijo Tulio.

"Es una pena, voy a matar a esta mujer" – dijo Marcel empezando a hacer fuerza con el cuchillo en el cuello de Linda.

"¡Marcel!" – gritó Tulio.

"¿Qué quieres?" – preguntó el contrabandista.

Tulio sacó una pistola de su bolsillo derecho y apuntó contra Marcel:

"¡Suelta a mi esposa imbécil!" – gritó Tulio.

¡BANG! – se escuchó.

Marcel cayó al suelo abatido por el disparo de Tulio.

"¿Está vivo?" – preguntó Tulio.

"Está muerto" – contestó el capitán – "Bien hecho Tulio, eres un gran hombre" – dijo el capitán estrechando sus manos con Tulio.

"Así me gusta" – dijo Tulio abrazando a Linda.

Aquí termina este capítulo…

Vaya, este capítulo fue muy difícil de escribir… generalmente tardo 1 hora por cada capítulo, esta vez tardé casi tres horas, me enorgullece decir que esta secuela supera en proporciones abismales a mi primera historia, estoy muy contento por eso.

Como hemos leído en este capítulo Marcel fue vencido por el capitán y por Tulio, pero Taylán sigue vivo… y ahora hay un problema mucho mayor: la selva se está incendiando.

¿Qué pasará con el 1 vs 1 de Taylán y Pepillo?

¿Qué pasará con Perla?

¿María está muerta al igual que Chen?

¿Qué pasará con la selva?

¿Qué pasará con Lisandro y Karen?

¿Qué pasará con la cabeza de Blu?

Tendrán que seguir leyendo si quieren saberlo.

Un abrazo a todos.

PD: el género de Romance/Tragedia no será cambiado.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D

¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!

Saludos desde Argentina.


	17. Un adiós eterno

Hola a todos, un nuevo capítulo de esta secuela, tengan buena lectura y espero que no lloren.

Capítulo 16: Un adiós eterno.

Finalmente Marcel ha muerto…

Taylán observó impactado el cadáver de Marcel, no lo pensó dos veces y decidió escapar:

"¡Nos volveremos a encontrar!" – gritó Taylán despegando del suelo y riendo diabólicamente.

"No puedo dejar que escape" – pensó Pepillo.

La cacatúa miró que a su alrededor había un gigantesco incendio… así que no lo pensó dos veces:

"Moriré de todas formas" – pensó Pepillo observando su terrible herida causada por el halcón.

La cacatúa concentro todas sus fuerzas en sus alas y despegó del suelo para perseguir a Taylán.

Blu estaba despertando nuevamente… abrió sus ojos y descubrió como Pepillo perseguía a Taylán.

"¡Voy a ayudarte Pepillo!" – gritó Blu despegando atrás de él.

"Van a pagar esto" – pensaba Taylán – "La muerte de Marcel no será en vano".

Una gigantesca nube negra cubrió el cielo, muchos truenos y fuerte ráfagas de viento daban por entender que empezaría una gran tormenta.

"Marcel… compañero… te prometo que tu muerte no será en vano" – pensaba el halcón – "Voy a asesinarlos a todos"

Taylán volaba a toda velocidad sobre la selva que estaba totalmente en llamas…

De pronto algo sostuvo su pierna…

Taylán dio media vuelta y descubrió a Pepillo, quien había tomado con mucha fuerza sus piernas.

"¡Suéltame!" – ordenó Taylán.

Pepillo sonrió diabólicamente y atravesó las alas de Taylán con sus garras.

"¡AAAAAHHHHH!" – gritó Taylán por el dolor.

"¿Listo para morir?" – preguntó Pepillo.

"¡Voy a matarte imbécil!" – gritó Taylán clavando sus garras en las alas de Pepillo.

La cacatúa gritó de dolor y empezó a caer junto a Taylán…

"¡Vas a morir!" – gritó Taylán.

"Tú no volverás a matar a nadie, porque sólo eres un estúpido sin remedio" – dijo Pepillo – "Los dos vamos a morir" – agregó.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Taylán incrédulo.

Taylán miró hacia abajo y descubrió que estaba cayendo junto a Pepillo directamente hacia el implacable fuego que incendiaba la selva…

El halcón intentaba volar desesperadamente, pero sus alas heridas se lo impedían…

"¡NOOOOOOOOOO!" – gritaba Taylán.

"Blu… en este momento saldaré mi deuda" – pensó Pepillo cerrando sus ojos mientras caía hacia el fuego junto a Taylán.

Finalmente el implacable fuego incineró a Pepillo y a Taylán, matándolos instantáneamente.

Blu observaba impactado y muy apenado al ver como Pepillo se sacrificó por salvar a su familia… ese fue un verdadero amigo…

"Adiós Pepillo… te extrañaremos amigo" – pensaba Blu.

¡BROOOOM! – un gran trueno y un relámpago cayó del cielo, de pronto la gigantesca tormenta empezó…

El agua pura de las nubes salvaron a la selva del gigantesco incendio… aunque una gran parte de la selva ya había sido incinerada y consumida por el fuego… algo muy lamentable.

Blu estaba observando como la selva era curada del incendio… pero algo lo alarmó. El guacamayo sentía en su corazón que alguien estaba en peligro, sentía que alguien lo estaba llamando, sentía que alguien lo necesitaba…

"¡Perla!" – gritó Blu – "¡Allá voy!"

El guacamayo abrió sus alas y despegó a toda velocidad en busca de su amada…

Mientras tanto con Perla:

Rafael, Eva, Pedro y Nico estaban despertando luego de la paliza que recibieron por parte de Taylán…

"¿Están todos bien?" – preguntó Rafael.

"Sí" – afirmó Nico.

"¿Oigan dónde rayos está María?" – preguntó Pedro.

"No lo sé" – contestó Rafael.

De pronto escucharon a Perla toser con mucha fuerza…

"Resiste querida… por favor no mueras…" – decía Eva mientras trataba de mantener viva a la guacamaya.

"¿Eva tú crees que sobreviva?" – preguntó Pedro.

"No lo sé" – contestó Eva.

"¡Perla! ¡Perla! ¡Perla!" – gritaba alguien.

Todos dieron media vuelta y descubrieron a Blu:

"¡Blu, ahí estás!" – gritó Rafael – "¡Qué alivio, pensé que estabas muerto!"

"¿Dónde está Perla?" – preguntó Blu preocupado.

"Oh… ella… ella está ahí" – contestó Rafael señalando a Eva.

Blu despegó y voló junto a Perla:

"¿Perla?" – llamó Blu.

Perla abrió lentamente sus ojos y observó a Blu, rápidamente le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola…" – saludó Perla débilmente.

"Hola" – saludó Blu.

"Te extrañé…" – dijo Perla suavemente.

"Yo también… oh por Dios… estás herida" – dijo Blu impactado por ver tanta sangre alrededor de Perla…

"¡TULIO" ¡TULIO!" – gritaba Blu desesperado.

"Blu… detente" – pidió Perla – "Estaré bien…"

"No… no lo estarás… necesitas ayuda" – dijo Blu.

"No Blu… estaré bien" – dijo Perla suavemente - "Además… ya es muy tarde para que me ayuden" – agregó tosiendo.

¡BROOOOOOM! – un gran trueno alertó a todos.

"Oye… escúchame… no vas a morir" – decía Blu tratando de mantener viva a Perla.

"Hazme un favor…" – susurró Perla.

"Lo que sea" – dijo Blu.

"Cuida bien a los niños…" – susurró ella débilmente.

Perla empezó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos…

"¡NO!" – gritó Blu – "¡No cierres los ojos!"

Perla abrió sus ojos nuevamente:

"Descuida, aún estoy viva…" – dijo ella.

"Taylán está muerto" – dijo Blu – "Pero Pepillo también murió" – agregó apenado.

"Me alegra de que Taylán esté muerto, ahora los niños estarán a salvo..." – susurró Perla con su voz cada vez más débil.

"Cuidaremos a los niños nosotros dos, ambos los criaremos y le daremos lo mejor, nada ni nadie volverá a impedirlo" – dijo Blu muy preocupado por su amada.

"¿Los cuidaremos los dos?" – preguntó Perla.

"Sí" – afirmó Blu – "Los dos".

"Yo te ayudaré a cuidarlos desde aquí" – dijo Perla señalando el corazón de Blu.

"No… no… no me abandones" – suplicaba Blu al ver que Perla estaba muriendo lentamente.

Perla empezó a toser con mucha fuerza…

"Ésta herida… me duele mucho…" – opinó Perla con dificultad para hablar.

"Tranquila, Tulio te ayudará y vas a sobrevivir ¿de acuerdo?"

"Ya es muy… tarde para eso" – opinó Perla.

Nuevamente Perla empezó a toser con mucha fuerza… pero esta vez estaba tosiendo sangre…

"Dios… Perla escúchame… te necesito en mi vida… los niños te necesitan… yo te necesito… por favor no me dejes, no mueras" – suplicaba Blu mientras que las lágrimas invadían sus ojos marrones.

"Nunca te voy a dejar… siempre me tendrás en tu corazón" – susurró Perla.

"No… no… no mueras por favor".

"Te amo…" – susurró ella.

"También te amo" – susurró Blu.

"¿Puedes abrazarme?" – preguntó Perla suavemente.

Blu no lo dudó dos veces y abrazó a Perla con mucha fuerza…

"No te vayas…" – susurró Blu lagrimeando mucho.

Perla asintió con la cabeza:

"No me iré…" – susurró ella.

Perla miró hacia el cielo y sonrió levemente:

"Me reuniré con mi familia de nuevo… pero esta vez será eternamente" – pensó ella.

"¿Perla?" – llamó Blu.

"¿Sí?" – preguntó ella.

"¿Qué harás ahora?" – preguntó Blu.

"Ahora voy a cerrar mis ojos… y voy a descansar un rato" – contestó ella.

Perla apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Blu y se quedó inmóvil.

"¿Perla?" – llamó Blu.

Pero ella no le contestó…

"¿Perla?" – llamó de nuevo.

Tampoco le contestó…

Blu soltó el abrazo y miró a Perla quien tenía los ojos abiertos pero estaba totalmente inmóvil.

"¡Perla! ¡Perla!" – gritaba Blu desesperado.

El guacamayo recostó a Perla en el pasto…

De pronto aparecieron Tulio, Linda y Fernando.

"Oh no…" – dijo Tulio al ver a Perla en ese estado.

El doctor corrió a toda velocidad hacia Perla. La tomó en sus manos, colocó sus dedos en su pecho…

Los ojos de Tulio se llenaron de lágrimas…

"Está muerta" – dijo Tulio dejando a Perla en el suelo nuevamente.

Todos empezaron a llorar por la muerte de Perla… era algo muy triste, especialmente para sus hijos que se quedaron sin madre a una tan corta edad…

Finalmente Perla murió...

"Deberías cerrarle los ojos" – dijo Eva.

Blu asintió con la cabeza, colocó su ala derecha en los ojos de Perla y los cerró…

"¿Fernando?" – llamó Tulio.

"¿Sí papá?"

"Busca una pala" – ordenó Tulio – "Yo buscaré una lápida" – agregó.

Finalmente todos los humanos se retiraron del lugar en busca de los elementos necesarios para enterrar a Perla.

"Lo siento mucho Blu" – dijo Rafael – "Es mejor que haya muerto en lugar de que siga sufriendo" – agregó.

"Lo sé... la voy a extrañar tanto..." - se lamentó Blu.

De pronto aparecieron Tulio, Linda y Fernando con palas, una lápida y muchas flores en sus manos.

"Blu… tenemos que enterrarla" – dijo Tulio lagrimeando.

Blu asintió con la cabeza, secó sus lágrimas y le dio el abrazo del adiós eterno a Perla.

3 horas después:

Finalmente Perla había sido enterrada bajo la tierra por Tulio y los demás…

Blu estaba frente a la tumba de Perla, recordando que ella fue la que le entregó felicidad a su vida…

"Te extraño mucho" – dijo Blu lagrimeando.

"Hola" – saludó alguien por atrás.

Blu dio media vuelta y descubrió a María:

"Hola…" – saludó Blu – "Pensé que Taylán también te había asesinado".

"No… yo sobreviví" – dijo María.

"Me alegra de que tú no hayas muerto" – dijo Blu mirando la tumba de Perla.

"¿De quién es esta tumba?" – preguntó María.

"Es de Perla" – contestó Blu – "Murió hace 3 horas" – agregó.

"Oh… lo siento mucho" – dijo ella abrazando a Blu.

"Está bien… ahora ella está en un lugar mejor, no sufrirá más" – dijo Blu correspondiéndole el abrazo a María.

"¿Te puedo pedir un favor?" – preguntó María.

"¿Qué necesitas?"

"¿Podrías ayudarme a enterrar a Chen?" – preguntó ella.

"Claro… no hay problema" – contestó Blu.

"Sígueme" – dijo María despegando del suelo.

Blu asintió con la cabeza y despego junto a ella en medio de la gran tormenta…

15 minutos después:

"Ya casi llegamos" – dijo María aterrizando.

"De acuerdo" – dijo Blu.

Los dos guacamayos caminaban en línea recta hasta llegar a una zona con manchas de sangre en el suelo…

"Aquí fue donde pasó todo" – dijo María lagrimeando.

"¿Dónde está tu amigo?" – preguntó Blu.

"Ahí está Chen" – contestó ella señalando el cadáver de Chen.

30 minutos después:

Finalmente María junto a Blu hicieron un pozo lo bastante profundo como para enterrar a Chen.

María cargó a Chen y lo metió dentro del pozo:

"Te amo…" – dijo ella empezando a cubrir con tierra a Chen.

"¿Por qué me entierras?" – preguntó alguien.

María y Blu empezaron a observar para todos lados para descubrir a quién pertenecía esa voz…

"¿Quién está ahí?" – preguntó Blu preparado para entablar combate.

"María…" – llamó alguien.

María reconoció esa voz, dio media vuelta y observó a Chen:

"¿Chen?" – preguntó ella.

Pero Chen no le contestó.

"Oh… no eres tú, sigues muerto" – pensó María desilusionada.

"No estoy muerto" – dijo Chen abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

"¿Chen?" – preguntó María incrédula.

"Estoy vivo tontita…" – susurró Chen riendo levemente.

"¡Estás vivo!" – gritó María arrojándose sobre él.

"¡Auuuch!" – gritó Chen – "Lo único que falta es que me mates tú… ten cuidado" – agregó simpático.

"Te extrañé tanto…" – susurró María apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Chen.

"Yo también te extrañé… por un momento pensé que no volverías por mí… pero aquí estás… más hermosa que nunca" – dijo Chen.

María se sonrojó, empezó a acercar su rostro al de Chen, pero luego se detuvo y miró a Blu, quien se sentía muy feliz por su amiga…

"¿Podrías… darnos privacidad?" – preguntó María.

Blu asintió con la cabeza amablemente y se retiró del lugar dejando a María y a Chen solos…

"¿En qué estábamos?" – preguntó María seductora.

"Vayamos al grano" – dijo Chen.

María asintió con la cabeza y empezó a acercar su rostro al de Chen provocando un beso muy apasionante e increíble.

Mientras tanto con Blu:

El guacamayo caminaba sólo y triste por la selva, se sentía muy sólo y destruido tras la muerte de Perla…

"Cómo quisiera escucharla decir mi nombre una vez más…" – pensaba Blu.

"Blu…" – se escuchó.

"¿Quién está ahí?" – preguntó Blu alertado.

De pronto empezó a escucharse un pequeño ruido…

Blu dio media vuelta y una luz amarilla empezó a brillar con mucha fuerza… brillaba y brillaba hasta convertirse en un gran destello…

"¿Pero qué rayos es esto?" – se preguntaba Blu impresionado por tal extraño fenómeno.

De pronto y desde dentro del gran destello amarillo apareció Perla en forma espiritual.

"¿Perla?" – preguntó Blu incrédulo.

"Hola Blu" – saludó ella.

Blu corrió hacia Perla y la abrazó con mucha fuerza…

Perla primero se estremeció, pero luego aceptó y le correspondió el abrazo a Blu…

"Te extraño tanto… vuelve conmigo por favor" – dijo Blu.

"No puedo… estoy muerta"

"Pues entonces voy a suicidarme para estar contigo" – dijo Blu firmemente.

"No Blu… no lo hagas" – dijo ella – "Yo siempre voy a estar junto a ti, aunque tú no me veas, yo estaré contigo" – agregó.

"No es lo mismo si no puedo verte…" – se quejó Blu.

"No te preocupes, siempre estaré contigo, en realidad todos estaremos contigo" – dijo Perla.

"¿Todos?" – preguntó Blu confundido.

"Todos" – repitió Perla.

De pronto y atrás de Blu empezó a brillar algo, de pronto brilló más fuerte, más y más fuerte hasta que se convirtió en un gigantesco destello amarillo…

"¡Tápate los ojos!" – ordenó Perla.

Blu obedeció y cubrió sus ojos…

De entre las luces amarillas apareció un guacamayo azul, luego otro, y otro, luego más y más y más…

Eran cientos de guacamayos azules alrededor de Blu:

"¿Qué es todo esto?" – preguntó Blu.

"Te dije que todos estaríamos contigo" – contestó Perla – "Ellos estarán contigo también" – agregó señalando a dos guacamayos azules un poco más grandes que los demás.

Blu dio media vuelta y abrió los ojos como platos:

"Hola hijo" – saludó su padre.

"¡Son mis padres!" – gritó Blu.

Los padres dieron un paso al frente y compartieron con su hijo un cálido y gran abrazo familiar…

"Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Blu" – dijo su madre al separarse.

"Ahora debes elegir tu propio camino, debes proteger a tus hijos de todo peligro" – dijo su padre.

"Recuerda, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo" – dijo madre.

Un gigantesco destello empezó a brillar y todos los espíritus guacamayos desaparecieron excepto Perla.

"No lo olvides… siempre estaremos contigo" – dijo Perla.

Blu asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno… creo que esta será… la última vez que nos veremos" – dijo ella.

"Lo sé" – dijo Blu.

"Sólo quiero decirte que te amo… y que nunca voy a dejarte sólo, siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque no me veas" – dijo ella.

"También te amo… y siempre te voy a amar, a pesar de que nuestros caminos estén separados por el resto de nuestras vidas, siempre te voy a amar" – dijo Blu firmemente.

Perla sonrió y sonrojó ante el discurso de Blu…

"Hasta luego" – se despidió Perla.

"Adiós… mi ángel" – se despidió Blu.

Los dos enamorados se dieron el último y gran abrazo de sus vidas… despidiéndose y tomando caminos separados para siempre, finalmente luego de tanto romance, amor y emociones fueron separados… estaban destinados a vivir sin su "alma gemela" por el resto de sus vidas... un destino muy frustrante y triste... un destino solitario...

"Nunca te olvidaré" – susurró Blu rompiendo el abrazo.

"Hasta siempre…" – se despidió ella.

Un destello empezó a brillar detrás de Perla, y de pronto desapareció entre la tormenta…

"Te amo" – dijo Blu.

"También te amo" – dijo Perla por su mente.

"¿Nos volveremos a ver?" – preguntó Blu.

"Quizás sí, y quizás no" – contestó Perla por la mente de Blu – "Pero siempre estaré contigo en tu corazón" – agregó ella.

Blu asintió con la cabeza y voló de vuelta a su árbol para cumplir con lo que Perla le había pedido antes de morir: proteger sus hijos.

Aquí termina este capítulo...

Vaya, esto estuvo muy dramático no creen?

JAJA espero que no me odien por matar a Perla ^^!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D

¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta!

Saludos desde Argentina.


	18. Sobrevivir para terminar

Hola a todos, un nuevo capítulo de esta secuela, tengan buena lectura:

Capítulo 17: Sobrevivir para terminar.

María y Chen continuaban con su increíble y apasionado beso bajo la implacable y helada tormenta…

"Pensé que habías muerto…" – dijo María al separarse.

"Oye… no soy… fácil de matar…" – susurró Chen con algo de dificultad.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó ella al notar que Chen estaba hablando con mucha dificultad.

"Si… es sólo que… me duele mucho el cuello…" – contestó señalando su herida en el cuello.

"Ya veo…" – dijo ella algo preocupada.

¿Por qué esa cara?" – preguntó Chen al notar que María tenía cierto disgusto.

"Es que… aún no puedo creer que hayas arriesgado tu vida para salvarme de Taylán" – contestó ella.

"¿Taylán?" – preguntó Chen incrédulo – "¿Dónde está él? ¿No te está siguiendo? ¿Estás a salvo?" – preguntaba él desesperado.

"Descuida… Taylán está muerto…" – contestó ella.

"¿Está muerto?"

"Sí" – afirmó ella.

"Oh… vaya que alivio, es una suerte que esté muerto, era una verdadera amenaza" – opinó Chen.

"Es verdad…" – dijo María lagrimeando mucho – "¿Por qué te arriesgaste para salvarme?" – preguntó ella.

"De vez en cuando hay alguien que decide arriesgar su vida por amor" – contestó él – "Y yo arriesgué mi vida porque te amo, no quería que nada te pase" – agregó firme.

María sonrojó y abrazó a Chen con mucha fuerza mientras lloraba de felicidad…

"Tranquila… no voy a morir… todavía no voy morir" – dijo Chen mientras consolaba a María.

"Estaba tan preocupada por ti… pensé que nunca te volvería a ver" – sollozó ella.

"No te preocupes… no voy a morir"

Mientras tanto con Blu:

El guacamayo caminaba bajo la fuerte lluvia y las heladas ráfagas de viento…

"Descuida Blu, tranquilízate, no llores más, Perla está en un lugar mejor, un lugar donde no podrá sufrir más…"

De pronto un trueno y un relámpago azotaron al cielo…

"Diablos… como voy a explicar a los niños la muerte de su madre… esto será muy difícil y duro…" – pensaba Blu nervioso.

Nuevamente con María y Chen:

"Hace mucho frío…" – dijo ella mientras sentía como las frías gotas de agua y el helado viento creaban escarcha sobre ella.

"Tenemos que apartarnos de la lluvia" – dijo Chen – "Nos vamos a congelar" – agregó serio.

"¿Puedes levantarte?" – preguntó ella.

Chen intentó levantarse, pero el dolor lo obligó a mantenerse acostado sobre el frío suelo.

"No puedo…" – admitió Chen apenado.

"Tendremos que encontrar una forma de que puedas levantarte…" – dijo ella pensando.

"Estoy muy herido… no podré levantarme"

María empezó a sentir como la escarcha de hielo empezaba a cubrir su espalda…

Mientras tanto con Blu:

"¿Cómo explicaré esto a los niños?" – se preguntaba él.

El guacamayo empezó a sentir que su cuerpo estaba cada vez más frío.

"Estoy helado… no voy a morir congelado aquí" – pensaba él.

Blu miró hacia el cielo y observó que la gigantesca nube negra cubría el cielo hasta más allá del lejano horizonte mientras que truenos y relámpagos creaban sensación de pavor dentro de nuestro héroe.

"Tengo que encontrar a María y a Chen y llevarlos al centro de conservación ambiental de nuevo o van a morir congelados aquí" – pensó serio.

El guacamayo no lo dudó dos veces y despegó del suelo volando a toda velocidad entre la tormenta en busca de sus dos amigos…

Nuevamente con Chen y María:

"Hace… mucho frío…" – dijo María con una voz débil.

Chen empezó a observar hacia todos lados y descubrió que un gigantesco árbol con grandes hojas y ramas ofrecían protección contra la helada lluvia… pero desgraciadamente no podía moverse…

"María…" – llamó él.

"¿Sí?" – preguntó ella.

"¿Ves ese árbol?" – preguntó Chen señalando el gigantesco árbol.

"Sí… lo veo" – afirmó ella.

"Podemos protegernos allí" – dijo él.

"Pero tú no puedes levantarte…" – dijo María algo frustrada por no tener la suficiente fuerza como para mover a Chen.

"Yo no puedo moverme… pero tú sí…" – dijo él.

"No voy a dejarte aquí" – dijo ella firmemente.

"No te preocupes… yo estaré bien, recuerda que no quiero que nada te pase, no importa lo que me pase a mí, lo importante es que tú estés a salvo" – dijo él firmemente.

María miró a Chen y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza…

"Te amo demasiado… quiero que estemos juntos en los buenos y malos momentos…" – susurró ella.

"Juntos…" – repitió Chen.

"Así es… los dos juntos…" – repitió ella abrazando y besando profundamente a Chen.

Los dos guacamayos se besaban y abrazaban con mucha fuerza para mantener el calor y luchar contra la fría lluvia y el helado viento…

A un lado de los guacamayos, muy cerca estaba el mismo lago en el que Lisandro y Karen se habían conocido, lamentablemente por la intensa lluvia el lago empezó a desbordar… inundando y ahogando todo lo que estaba a su paso…

Los guacamayos rompieron su beso especial y observaron el agua helada acercándose a ellos rápidamente…

"No se ve bien…" – dijo María aterrada por el agua a temperaturas insoportablemente heladas acercándose rápidamente a ellos.

"Nos vamos a ahogar…" – se lamentó Chen.

Mientras tanto con Blu:

Nuestro héroe volaba a través de la implacable lluvia y los peligrosos relámpagos cayendo por todas partes…

"¿Dónde estarán?" – se preguntaba él – "Ya he olvidado dónde los había dejado a solas…"

Nuevamente con Chen y María:

El agua helada estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de los enamorados guacamayos…

"María… escúchame, debes dejarme aquí, tienes que ponerte a salvo…" – susurró Chen al observar el agua helada a tan sólo centímetros de ellos.

"No quiero dejarte aquí…" – susurró ella.

"No te preocupes… yo estaré bien… yo no quiero que nada malo te pase…" – susurró él.

María no obedeció y rápidamente abrazó y besó a Chen aún con más fuerza y pasión…

"Si vamos a morir congelados… vamos a morir juntos…" – susurró ella.

Nuevamente con Blu:

"Esto está helado… voy a congelarme aquí… es mi fin"

Blu agotó sus energías y sucumbió ante el helado e inusual clima de la zona…

El guacamayo empezó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos para morir congelado… pero un extraño hecho lo despertó de nuevo…

Blu estaba viendo a Perla en sus ojos, ella aparecía y desaparecía de forma rápida y repentina… algo muy extraño…

"Levántate…" – escuchó en su mente.

Blu obedeció y se levantó.

"¿Perla, eres tú?" – preguntó él.

Un destello amarillo empezó a brillar y desde dentro apareció nuevamente Perla espiritual.

"Tu destino no es morir aquí" – dijo ella.

"Pues no voy a aguantar más… estoy congelándome…" – dijo Blu señalando su espalda cubierta de fría escarcha.

Perla cerró los ojos y de pronto sus alas espirituales se volvieron amarillas y narankas, al mismo tiempo irradiaban un calor abrasador…

La guacamaya espiritual acercó lentamente sus alas ardientes y derritió la escarcha de la espalda de Blu.

"¿Cómo… cómo hiciste eso?" – preguntó Blu asombrado por el reciente hecho.

Perla no contestó y retrocedió lentamente hasta que un destello amarillo detrás de ella provocó que desapareciera nuevamente…

"¿Perla?" – llamó él – "¿Adónde has ido esta vez?"

"He vuelto a tu corazón…" – respondió ella por su mente.

Blu puso sus alas en su pecho y sintió que su corazón latía con mucha más fuerza.

"Me siento… maravilloso" – comentó él algo extrañado.

"María y Chen están en problemas… debes ayudarlos" – dijo ella por su mente.

Blu no lo dudó dos veces y despegó del suelo volando mucho más rápido de lo normal… estaba estimulado e impulsado por una fuerza totalmente desconocida por el hombre… una fuerza mágica.

Mientras tanto con Chen y María:

El agua helada estaba cubriendo el ala herida de Chen, provocando que su herida empeore y brote sangre sin parar…

"Dios… mi ala… me duele mucho" – se quejó él mientras observaba como su al perdía sangre sin parar.

María no contestó.

"¿María?" – llamó él.

Tampoco le contestó…

Chen empezó a mover a María… pero ella no reaccionaba…

La guacamaya estaba totalmente inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y terriblemente helada…

"¿Estás muerta?"

Chen colocó su ala sana sobre el pecho de María, comprobando que su corazón no latía más…

"Iré contigo al paraíso…" – susurró él cerrando sus ojos.

De pronto y entre las ramas apareció Blu:

"¡Resistan un poco más!" – gritó Blu volando a toda velocidad.

"¿Blu?" – preguntó Chen débilmente – "¿Pero qué haces aquí?"

"Salvándote la vida" – contestó él.

Blu agarró a María con sus garras y la puso a salvo lejos del agua helada…

"Oh por Dios… ella está helada…" – dijo Blu muy preocupado.

"Ella está… está…" – pero Chen no pudo continuar ya que cayó inconsciente.

Blu despegó y agarró a Chen con sus garras, colocándolo a salvo.

"Están helados…" – pensó Blu – "Debo llevarlos al centro de conservación ambiental"

El guacamayo miró el cielo y observó que la gigantesca nube negra no parecía tener intensiones de ceder la imparable lluvia…

"¿Cómo llegaré hasta allá con esta tormenta?" – se preguntó Blu.

"Siente el ritmo de tu corazón, y confía en tus alas" – contestó Perla en su mente.

"Vaya, tenerte en mi corazón es de gran ayuda" – opinó Blu cariñoso.

"Siempre te ayudaré" – susurró ella.

Blu agarró a Chen y a María entre sus garras, confió en sus alas y despegó del suelo con mucha facilidad…

"Eso fue… fácil" – dijo Blu asombrado de sí mismo.

"Todo es fácil si te lo propones" – susurró Perla.

Blu asintió con la cabeza, miró hacia el frente y se batió en vuelo en busca del centro de conservación ambiental…

Mientras tanto en el centro de conservación de ambiental:

Rafael, Eva, Nico y Pedro esperaban pacientemente a que Blu regrese, pues estaban muy preocupados porque ya llevaba horas desaparecido.

"¿Por qué tardará tanto?" – preguntó Pedro.

"Debió encontrarse con problemas" – contestó Eva seria.

"Vamos a buscarlo" – propuso Rafael.

"¿Con esta tormenta afuera?" – dijo Pedro – "Sería una locura… pero es nuestro amigo, y lo encontraremos" – agregó firmemente.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo y despegaron en busca de Blu.

Mientras tanto con Blu:

"Debo descansar un momento…" – pensó Blu jadeando y deteniéndose debajo de un gigantesco árbol.

Una vez descansando, Blu empezó a sentir algo en su interior… como si fuera una advertencia…

Blu cerró los ojos y concentró todos sus pensamientos en esa sensación… de pronto abrió los ojos como platos… dio media vuelta y se llevó una sorpresa inesperada:

"¿Me extrañaste?" – preguntó Taylán.

"¡Tú otra vez!" – gritó Blu.

"¿Creíste que moriría fácilmente?" – preguntó burlón el halcón.

"¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste?" – preguntó Blu – "Pude ver cómo te incineraste en el fuego" – agregó.

"Te lo contaré todo…" – dijo Taylán.

Flashback:

Pepillo y Taylán caían hacia el implacable y mortal fuego…

Por suerte una gran rama alivió la caída de Taylán y terminó cayendo en una zona libre de los incendios… Pepillo por desgracia no tuvo esa misma suerte…

"Estoy vivo…" – pensó Taylán.

El halcón deambulaba por la selva hasta que encontró unas plantas bastante extrañas:

"Marcel me había dicho que estas plantas sanarían cualquier herida"

Taylán no lo dudó dos veces, agarró una hoja de la planta e introdujo pequeños trozos de la hoja en las gigantescas heridas de sus alas…

El halcón sentía un dolor totalmente insoportable y aplastante… provocando que grite de dolor y se retuerza masivamente…

Luego de minutos de agonizar Taylán recuperó la conciencia:

"Vaya… ya no me duele" – pensó aliviado.

El halcón miró hacia el cielo donde vio a Blu observando el cadáver incinerado de Pepillo.

"Voy a matarte… a ti y a todos tus amigos"

Fin Flashback.

"¿Así que has vuelto por venganza?" – preguntó Blu caminando alrededor de Taylán.

"He vuelto para vengar a Marcel" – contestó Taylán.

"Y luego de matarme a mí, matarás a mis hijos ¿verdad?" – preguntó Blu.

"Apenas tú estés muerto iré a por tus hijos" – contestó él.

"Y luego matarás a mis amigos también ¿no es así?"

El halcón asintió con la cabeza:

"No puedo permitirlo" – dijo Blu preparándose para combatir.

"Oh… pero tú no podrás vencerme, además tus amiguitos están en peligro" – dijo Taylán señalando a Chen y a María totalmente inmóviles en el suelo.

De pronto y atrás de ellos aparecieron Rafael, Eva, Nico y Pedro:

"¡Blu!" – gritó Rafael – "¡Ten cuidado!"

"Descuida Rafael, estaré bien" – dijo Blu muy confiado.

"No interrumpan si no quieren que los mate antes de tiempo" – dijo Taylán muy amenazante.

"Amigos, lleven a Chen y a María al centro de conservación ambiental y no salgan de ahí" – ordenó Blu.

Rafael cargó a Chen y Eva cargó a María y los llevaron al centro de conservación ambiental…

"Espero que estés preparado" – dijo Taylán preparándose para la batalla final.

"Estoy listo" – dijo Blu.

Ambas aves despegaron e iniciaron su enfrentamiento final:

Luego de muchos minutos de intensa lucha Taylán lentamente fue ganando ventaja sobre Blu por ser más grande y estar mucho mejor entrenado en el arte del combate…

"¡Esto es muy fácil!" – gritó Taylán burlón mientras golpeaba repetidas veces el rostro de Blu, derribándolo en el suelo.

"No voy a vencerlo… es mi fin…" – pensaba Blu.

Taylán cerró sus ojos, meditó un poco y reunió todas sus fuerzas para realizar su clásico ataque mortal.

"¡Morirás!" – gritó Taylán.

El halcón levantó a Blu por el cuello y finalmente arrojó el mortal ataque sobre su rostro…

Es el fin…

Muerte súbita…

Ha terminado…

Todo está perdido…

Todo esperanza se ha desvanecido…

Todo parecía haber terminado para nuestro héroe…

Pero para sorpresa de muchos, el ataque mortal de Taylán se detuvo a milímetros antes de destrozar a Blu:

El halcón retrocedió y mágicamente fue arrojado contra una gigantesca roca.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" – preguntó Taylán asustado por tal extraño fenómeno.

De pronto y por delante Blu aparecieron dos destellos amarillos...

"¿Pero qué diablos es eso?" – preguntó Taylán cubriéndose los ojos.

Los dos destellos brillaban con fuerza, y desde dentro de ellos surgieron Perla y Pepillo:

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" – preguntó Blu.

Ellos no contestaron.

"¿Perla, estás lista?" – preguntó Pepillo.

"Sí" – afirmó ella.

Perla y Pepillo avanzaron y colocaron sus alas en el pecho de Blu, cerraron sus ojos y de pronto otro destello los hizo desaparecer:

De pronto y en un segundo Blu empezó a ganar una increíble fuerza... y a la vez ganó una increíble velocidad…

Los dos atributos principales fortalecieron de fuerza y agilidad a Blu, convirtiéndola en una especie de súper guacamayo.

"¿Pepillo? ¿Perla?" – preguntó Blu.

"¿Qué?" – preguntaron ellos.

"¿Están dentro de mí?" – preguntó él.

"Sí" – afirmaron ellos.

Blu miró y sonrió diabólicamente a Taylán…

Taylán empezó a retroceder lentamente al ver que Blu poseía una especie de aura de devoción alrededor de él:

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" – preguntó el halcón atemorizado.

Blu no contestó, pero arrojó una mirada penetrante a Taylán y empezó a reír diabólicamente…

El halcón se veía atemorizado, retrocediendo notablemente tenía pensado escapar…

Blu, quien ahora fue fortalecido con la fuerza de Pepillo y la agilidad de Perla fue convertido en "Súper Blu" xD!

Taylán desesperado empezó a atacar a Blu con rápidos, fuertes y feroces zarpazos provenientes de sus afiladas garras…

La agilidad de Perla permitió a Blu esquivar fácilmente los fallidos ataques del halcón…

Blu empezó a atacar a Taylán a una velocidad increíblemente rápida...

El halcón usó nuevamente sus gruesas y duras alas como un escudo para rechazar cualquier ataque…

La fuerza de Pepillo le permitió a Blu tomar las alas-escudo de Taylán y apretarlas con tanta fuerza hasta romperlas…

El halcón gritó de dolor por sus dos alas rotas, se arrodilló en el suelo y miró a Blu, quien tenía sus ojos completamente negros por la furia y el rencor que le tenía por matar a Perla…

"¡No volverás a matar nadie!" – gritó Blu.

Taylán arrojó un feroz zarpazo al rostro del guacamayo, pero éste lo esquivó rápidamente y sin dificultades.

Blu agarró a Taylán del cuello, lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia una roca y se escuchó como los huesos del halcón se rompieron al estrellarse contra la dura roca…

Blu despegó a toda velocidad y aterrizó a un lado de Taylán, quien estaba totalmente fuera de combate…

El guacamayo afiló sus garras y no dejó de arrojar fuertes zarpazos a Taylán…

Blu masacró a Taylán…

Una vez Taylán estaba oficialmente muerto Blu se alejó de su cadáver algo impactado por haber cometido algo tan malévolo…

Blu observó sus garras y sus alas y descubrió que estaban totalmente manchados por la sangre del halcón… provocándole un gran impacto…

Rápidamente las grandes gotas de agua de la tormenta lavaron las alas y las garras de Blu… quitándole toda la sangre del halcón de encima…

Un destello empezó a brillar con fuerza en el pecho de Blu, desde donde emergieron Perla y Pepillo…

"Gracias por vengarme…" – susurró Perla.

Los dos enamorados se dieron un cálido y fuerte abrazo despidiéndose hasta su próximo encuentro espiritual…

"Peleaste bastante bien Blu… quizás algún día pelees como yo" – presumió Pepillo con cara de ^^

"No lo hubiera logrado sin tu fuerza… gracias" – dijo Blu.

Pepillo levantó su ala para estrecharla con Blu, pero en vez de estrechar sus alas Blu abrazó a Pepillo con fuerza.

"Eres un gran amigo…" – susurró Blu al separarse.

"Amh… sí… gracias" – dijo Pepillo algo avergonzado.

Luego de despedirse dos destellos brillaron por detrás de Perla y Pepillo, y luego de un relámpago desaparecieron nuevamente…

Mientras tanto en el santuario:

Rafael y Eva habían entregado a Chen y a María a Tulio, estaban siendo atendidos en la clínica…

De pronto apareció Blu dentro del edificio y frente a los otros:

"¡Blu, estás vivo!" – gritó Rafael.

"Gracias a las estrellas…" – dijo Eva aliviada.

"¿Cómo escapaste de Taylán?" – preguntó Pedro.

"No escapé de Taylán, él intentó escapar de mí" – contestó Blu.

"¿Qué pasó con Taylán?" – preguntó Eva.

Y así Blu relató todo lo ocurrido, saltándose la repentina aparición espiritual de Perla y Pepillo…

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar como Blu masacró a Taylán, pues nunca imaginaron que Blu era capaz de asesinar a otra ave…

De pronto la puerta se abrió desde entraron Tulio, Linda y Fernando:

"Tenemos noticias sobre sus amigos" – dijo Linda.

"Van a sobrevivir" – dijo Tulio.

Todos suspiraron aliviados de que Chen y María iban a sobrevivir…

2 horas después:

"¿Rafael dónde están los niños?" – preguntó Blu.

"Hace unos 10 minutos los había visto en el balcón del edificio" – contestó Rafael.

Blu despegó y se dirigió al balcón...

"¿Crees que nuestros padres estén bien?" – preguntó Sofía.

"No lo sé" – contestó Lisandro.

"¡NIÑOS!" – gritó Blu.

"¡PAPÁ!" – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo arrojándose sobre Blu, derribándolo en el suelo.

"Tengo que decirles algo… es sobre… su madre" – dijo Blu dando un gran suspiro.

15 minutos después:

Finalmente Blu relató a sus hijos la muerte de Perla, provocando que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas…

Lisandro se llenó de furia y tristeza y despegó del balcón volando hacia la selva…

Karen intentó ir tras él pero Blu se lo impidió:

"Déjalo… necesita estar sólo un rato"

"Yo lo amo…" – dijo Karen mientras observaba a Lisandro alejándose a toda velocidad…

"Déjame hablar con él…" – pidió ella.

Blu asintió con la cabeza y permitió a Karen despegar y seguir a Lisandro.

Mientras tanto en un gran árbol con grandes ramas:

Lisandro aterrizó impulsado por la tristeza y la furia…

Luego de varios minutos de soledad y reflexiones aterrizó Karen…

Karen observaba a Lisandro desde una distancia no muy lejana…

"Umh… está muy triste, será mejor volver en otro momento" – pensó ella.

Karen estaba por despegar y marcharse hasta que Lisandro habló:

"¿Por qué te vas?" – preguntó él.

"Yo… lamento lo de tu madre" – dijo ella.

"La voy a extrañar…" – susurró él.

"Oye… puede de que no la veas… pero ella siempre estará aquí" – susurró Karen señalando su corazón.

"Hay alguien más que siempre estará en mi corazón…" – susurró Lisandro.

"¿Quién?" – preguntó ella.

"Tú…" – contestó el – "Te amo…"

"Yo también te amo…" – susurró ella.

"Eres perfecta…" – susurró Lisandro tomando las alas de Karen y acariciándolas – "Te quiero a mi lado…"

"Ya estoy a tu lado…" – dijo ella.

Los jóvenes guacamayos se miraron profundamente, se abrazaron cálidamente y se besaron bajo la tormenta… formando una pareja oficialmente y hasta el fin de la eternidad.

**FIN HISTORIA "LEALTADES Y TRAICIONES" / BY ZIR AGRON / AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES: **_**Wolf-Rafael**_** / **_**carliz97**_** - RAZÓN: APOYO Y COLABORACIONES. GRACIAS A AMBOS.**

Hemos llegado al gran final, como hemos leído Pepillo, Taylán, Marcel y Perla murieron.

Chen y María sobrevivieron, Karen y Lisandro están juntos y nuevamente Blu ha salvado a la selva de las fuerzas del mal a coste de muchas pérdidas…

Bien señores, soy Zir Agron terminando esta historia y despidiéndome de todos ustedes por un muy corto tiempo hasta presentar el capítulo 1 de la tercera historia.

Un abrazo.

**Personajes eliminados (en orden):**

**Marcel****:** Disparo de arma de fuego por parte de **Tulio**.

**Pepillo:** Incinerado.

**Perla****:** Fallecida. Asesinada por **Taylán**.

**Taylán:** Masacrado por Blu.

Estos son los **personajes** que han **muerto** en esta secuela.

**Sobrevivientes:**

**Blu, Rafael, Eva, Nico, Pedro, Lisandro, Karen, Sofía, Pablo, María y Chen.**

Estos son los **personajes** que han **sobrevivido** en esta secuela.

PD: recuerden, **tercera secuela en producción****.**

PD2: para los fans de _**RIO**_ recomiendo que entren al _**RIO Forum Play Roll**_, en ese sitio podrán crear sus propios personajes y conseguirán la oportunidad de viajar, bailar y vivir una gran aventura junto a otros usuarios (incluyéndome) por todo Río de Janeiro.

.net/forum/Rio_Play_Roll/91773/

"Súper Blu" xD!


End file.
